Dying to be born
by Addie552
Summary: Alana Gilbert, the twin to Elena. Living in Mystic Falls was great, until one evening that would change the course of Alana's life forever. The night Alana's parents car drove off the Wickery Bridge will be a night she will never forget. Things take a drastic turn for the worst in the months that follow. What will happen when the Salvatore's arrive in Mystic Falls? Chaos follows.
1. Pilot

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE VAMPIRE DIARIES ALL RIGHTS GO TO JULIE PLEC AND OTHERS. I DO NOT OWN THE DIALOGUE NOR DO I OWN THE SCENES. I ONLY OWN MY OWN 'OC' MY OWN DIALOGUE AND THE SCENES/ CHARICTERS WHICH I ADD. ALL PUBLICITY, RECONISABLE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, ECT ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

THANK YOU FOR GVING MY STORIE A GO AS IT'S MY FIRST SO IT MIGHT NOT BE VERY GOOD BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

 _Dear diary,_

 _I know it's been a while, I forgot about you. I'm sorry. Today's a new day, a fresh start. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "Hi, I'm much better, thank you." I just want to put everything that happened behind me and move on, but I will never forget._

I let out a huge sigh today was going to be better. It has to be. I finished putting my books in my bag and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. "Toast, I can make toast?" I heard my aunt Jenna call. I smiled, she was trying too hard.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." I called as I entered the kitchen, "Morning family." I added. Elena was sitting with a mug of coffee in her hand swirling it around in the cup, deep in thought. Jenna just gave me a small smile as we both looked at Elena. "Is there coffee?" I heard from behind me. "Nice to see you too, Jer." I laughed. My baby bro, I loved him so much. He was handling this worse than Elena and I had been. He's distant and always hiding in his room more often.

"Ohh, hey Ally." My brother grinned. "So… is there coffee?" he continued to ask. I just laughed and pointed over to the coffee on the stand. "Anything else? Lunch money, a number 2 pencil?" Jenna asked as she wandered round the kitchen frantic, looking completely stressed out. "Don't you have a big presentation to day?" Elena added. Good one Elena, add to the pressure. I sniggered. "I'm meeting with the thesis advisor at… now. Shit!" she shouted. "Just go, we'll be fine, Jenna." I told her as I placed my hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

Elena and Jeremy left the room, bonnie was outside for Elena and Jeremy was probably going to bunk off first period. "I'll just walk, shall I?" I shouted after Elena as I heard the door slam. God she was annoying. I saw the news come on to the T.v, it was a missing person's report. I hope the find them, safe.

Mystic Falls High School, god I hate this place. Everyone was treating Elena, Jeremy and I different because out parents died but I hated it. I like to be left alone have my own personal space but this was horrible. "Hey! Hey Alana!" I heard someone shouting behind me. "Hey Alana, did you not hear me?" It was Caroline, my best friend. "Sorry Care, I was zoned out. What's up?" I replied. "How are you? It's great to see you. How is she? Is she good?" she asked Matt very fast. God when did he get there. "Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm good, thank you." She smiled. "Really?" she added. "Caroline, I'm fine. Much better." I smiled. I don't think I was convincing as she pulled me into a very tight grip and squeezed me hard. "Caroline, I can't… breath." I struggled to get out.

"Ohh… ha, sorry Ally." She smiled as she released me. "I gotta run but I'll see you guys later?" I just smiled and nodded to her and she disappeared into the crowd. I forgot Matt was beside me. "No comment." I smiled to him. "I agree." He smiled back. "It's great to see you, Ally." He hugged me. A gentile hug as if I would shatter if he touched me.

"It's great to see you too, Matt. Have you seen Elena yet?" I asked. The smile suddenly dropped from his face. Still a sore subject I mumbled to myself. "You have to talk to her Matt, your one of her best friends." I punched his arm, getting a quiet moan from him. "Yeh well I was her boyfriend until she dumped me." He moaned. "Seriously Matt, our parents died and you're still sulking over the fact that she dumped you? Grow a pair and deal with it." I quietly shouted. A few head turned and Matt started to go red in the face. "Sorry Ally but you know what I mean. It's still so raw for me to talk to her about it." I just gave him a gentile squeeze on the shoulder and smiled. I understood.

Elena P.O.V

I saw Jeremy head into the bathroom; I headed straight for the door. I saw him putting in drops. Jeremy what are you doing to yourself, I moaned. I grabbed his face, trying to see if he was high or not. "Great, it's the first day of school and you're stoned." He pushed my hand away and looked at me annoyed. Yeh you're the annoyed one here, I thought to myself. "Hey, no I'm not." He said. "Where is it? Is it on you?" I pulled at his jacket trying to find something, anything. "Will you stop, alright?! You need to chill yourself." Chill myself? What is that stoner talk? Dude you are so cool."

Jeremy moved back more, "Look, I don't have on me. Are you crazy?" he pushed. He was getting it now. "You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that Alana or I will be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are, and it's not this person. So don't be this person. I felt like I got through to him, that he understood that he can't keep doing this shit to himself, to us. "I don't need this." He waved his hands in the air and stormed out the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, that's when it hit me. Shit, I'm in the boy's bathroom. Gross. I fixed myself and headed for the door; I opened it and took a sharp right… straight into someone. God, today isn't going like I planned. "Uh, pardon me. Um… is this the men's room?" the guy asked me. He was cute… very cute. Back to reality, Elena. "Yes, um, I was just, um – it's a long story…" I could feel my face going red as he gave me a kind smile and nodded. I tried to pass him but we moved in the same direction. We both shared a look and then he moved to one side letting me pass. "Thank you." I said, barely a whisper.

History went by fast, Bonnie Kept texting me about Stefan.

' _HAWT-E. STARING U.'_

Subtle Bonnie, very subtle. I giggled. Stefan and I shared a few glances throughout the class; he was even cuter with each glance. Once the school day was over, I made my way to the cemetery. I guess you could say this was my place to think, to gather my thoughts. It was quiet, peaceful. I started to write in my journal when I heard a loud screech beside me, god. It gave me a fright, there was a crow sitting on my parents headstone, cawing.

"Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!" I called and waved my hand in its direction. The bird took off with one last caw. "That's what I thought." I praised myself. I turned around to notice the bird was back and fog started to ascend from nowhere, I bent down to grab my things, once I had all my things I pulled my bag over my shoulder. I turned around to leave, there was a man standing behind a tomb. I ran.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I rolled down a hill. I stood to get up when I noticed someone in front of me. "Are you ok?" the voice asked I looked up. It was the guy from earlier. "Were you just following me?" I questioned. He started to babble, "No, I-a, uh, I saw you fall." He finally got out. I furrowed my eyebrows, "Uh-huh, and you just so happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." I replied. It was a little weird I thought. "I'm visiting. I have family here." Nice Elena, God I could slap myself right now. "Oh, wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, its making me foggy. And then back there, there was this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That's the bird movie, right, Hitchcock?... I'm Elena." I smiled after babbling on. "I'm Stefan." He smiled. "I know we have history together." "And English and French." He added. "Right." I smiled.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked me, suddenly frowning. "Oh, uh, I don't know." I walked over to a tree stump and perched my leg on top, I could feel blood running down my leg once I rolled up my trousers. "Oh! Would you look at that. That's not pretty." I complained, examining my leg. I looked over to Stefan who was turned around, "Hey, you ok?" I asked. He didn't turn around, "You should go. Take care of that." He told me quietly. "Really, it's nothing." I replied, rolling my trousers back down. I turned around to see nothing…he was gone.

Alana P.O.V

Thank god school was over. I don't know where Elena was she just disappeared after school. I walked up the steps to my house. I could hear Jenna singing from the kitchen, I smiled. "Hey Aunt Jenna, nice vocals." I laughed as I sat on the stool and poured some coffee. "Why thank you." She replied mockingly, I rolled my eyes. "Bye Aunt Jenna…" I stretched out the 'Jenna' in my voice. "Wait. Where are you going? You just got here." She called after me, a slight upset tone in her voice. "To get changed out of these clothes. Elena and I are meeting Bonnie and Care at the grill in 20." I yelled back. I was half way up the stairs when I heard the door open. "Hey, Elena. You still coming to the grill?" I asked with an upbeat tone. She smiled at me and nodded a 'yes'. "Are you ok?" I felt like something was a little off with her. More than usual. "Yeh. Yeh I'm fine, just a weird day." She said as she rubbed her knee. "Tell me about it." I laughed as we walked up the stairs laughing.

' _WHAT IS TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG?!'_

I received a text from Caroline. So impatient, I moaned under my breath. "Come on Elena, Caroline's giving me a headache before we've even left." I called in a moaning tone. I could hear Elena laughing, "I'll be down in 2. I just need to find my shoe!" she yelled from her room. I didn't reply as I heard the door knocking. "I'll get it!" I yelled. Jenna just laughed as she headed for the kitchen. I had a huge smile on my face as I answered the door. "Can I help you?" I asked the guy. Wow, he was very good looking. "Sorry. Uh." He looked lost, staring at me as if I was an alien. "I'm Alana." I told him, hoping to make him feel better or at least talk. "Sorry, does Elena live here?" he asked. Of course he was here for her, they always were. "Yeh, do you want me to go and get her for you?" I asked, trying to be helpful but trying to hide my annoyance. "No, no, its fine. Could you just give her this." He handed me Elena's journal. I looked at it as I took it from his hand, I furrowed my brows. "Don't worry, I didn't… read it." He clarified. I smiled as I looked at him. "No? Why not? Most people would have." I asked.

It was true. Most people would have. People are just too nosy now a days. "I wouldn't want anyone reading mine." He replied smiling again. Before I could ask anything more, Elena came down the stairs. "Stefan? What are you doing here?" she asked as she fixed her dress. I waved her journal in her face. "My journal, I must have dropped it. Thank you." She smiled at Stefan. I pulled on my shoes and stepped off the stairs. "Sorry, were uses going somewhere?" he asked, slightly frowning. "Yeh, were meeting friends." She answered. "You should come." I told Stefan. He looked a little shocked by my proposal. "That's only if you want to." I clarified trying not to sound weird, considering I just met him. He smiled at me and then nodded. Elena smiled but tried to hide it. She liked him, I could tell. Stefan, Elena and I headed for the grill in my car; we had general chit chat but nothing more…


	2. Pilot pt 2

Elena, Stefan and I entered the Grill. There were a lot of stairs towards us; it made me feel very uncomfortable to say the least. I saw Bonnie and Caroline standing talking to Matt, I still don't think he has spoken to Elena about everything considering the look on his face as we entered. _I should have known this was going to be a bad idea, why did I invite him?_ The thought kept swirling around in my head trying to compose myself as I walked over to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey guys!" I announced a mellow tone to my voice. As soon as I arrived in the group, Matt left. _Was it something I said?_ "Matt… Matt, where are you going?" I tried calling after him but to no response. Caroline, Bonnie and I watched as he quickly crossed the floor, headed straight to Stefan and Elena. _What are you doing, you idiot._ I mumbled under my breath. He stops right in front of them, swaying very awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." He said as he raised his hand for Stefan to shake.

"Hi, Stefan. Stefan complied and took Matt's hand in a tight grip, giving him a strong assertive shake. After that Matt just disappeared after saying ' _Hi'_ to Elena and sharing an awkward glance. We were now all seated in a booth all getting to know Stefan.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline wasn't on to hold as she quizzed the new guy. Stefan looked puzzled by her question, it was a simple one but I could see his wheels turning in his head.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." He replied. "Parents?" Bonnie shot right in there, taking him by surprise. Stefan shared a sad and apologetic glance with Elena. "My parents passed away." He looked to Elena not breaking the contact. "I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena pried. "None that I talk to. I live with my Uncle." Elena gave a small smile. For the rest of the conversation I zoned out. Talking about parents and family was still a raw subject for me to hear or talk about, I felt uncomfortable discussing the subject.

I twiddled my necklace between my fingers, deep in thought. "Earth to Ally. Hello, you alive in there?" I looked up, suddenly snapped out of my trance. It was Caroline with a huge smile on her face. "Sorry Care, zoned out again. I laughed slightly. "Ok it doesn't matter. Your coming tomorrow night aren't you?" Caroline beamed. ' _Shit, I forgot about the back to school bonfire party'_ I seriously didn't want to go but knowing Caroline, I didn't have much choice in the matter. "Of course I am. Wouldn't miss it." I smiled sarcastically. Caroline shot me a glare.

 _Night of the Bonfire_

"Just admit it, Elena. Bonnie beamed. Elena's cheeks flushed crimson.

"Ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena smiled. "Ohh come on. He's more than pretty Elena, he's hot. He has that romance novel stare." I chimed in, drinking my beer. "Don't lie. You forget I know you like the back of my hand. We all do." I smiled as I nudged her shoulder with mine.

"So where is he?" Bonnie looked around, looking to see if she could spot Stefan but to no luck. "I don't know, you tell me. You're the psychic one." Elena laughed. "Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate.

I was looking forward to seeing Bonnie in action, "Wait, you need a crystal ball." I announced. ' _Can't be a psychic without a crystal ball'_ I thought. Elena handed over an empty bottle of beer she found on the ground. Bonnie took the bottle still in Elena's grasp; she shut her eyes abruptly and spaced out. Once she came back to her senses she let go of the bottle and stepped back from us.

"Bonnie. Are you ok?" I asked. She looked really worried and a little pale. "That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow. She answered still looking shocked and hitching as she spoke. "What?" Elena furrowed her brows together as I done the same. "A Crow. There was fog, a man." I and Elena shared a confused look between us. "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie stumbled as she rushed away not looking back. "That was weird." I whispered as I watched Bonnie entre the Crowd. Elena nodded and watched in the same direction. I chased after Bonnie to make sure she was ok. Just as I left Stefan appeared beside Elena and she suddenly perked up.

I wedged through the crowd trying to locate Bonnie, but I lost her. _'I hope she's ok'_ I took a deep inhale still looking for her when I saw Jeremy stumble into the woods. ' _Seriously? Jeremy'_ I shook my head and chased Jeremy into the woods. I needed to make sure he was ok. And give him a talk.

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" I shouted after him. ' _He was definitely drunk. Just what I needed'_ "Jeremy Stop!" I called after him but he just shrugged me off. "I don't want to hear it!" he turned and shouted at me. I stopped in my tracks, ' _'When did you become such a dick?'_ I asked myself. This wasn't the Jeremy I knew. "Yeah, well to bad. Your gonna listen." I replied. He shook his head and turned around to walk away from me. "Jeremy!" I yelled louder. In a blink of an eye Jeremy was on the floor. "Vicki? No! Oh, my god, its Vicki!" he screamed at me. I rushed over to see what he was talking about. ' _Oh, my god. It was Vicki'_ I was shocked. She had blood pouring out of her, running down her neck. "Oh, my god!" I gasped. I was in shock.

"Help! Someone help!" I shouted as we ran back to the party. Jeremy was carrying Vicki as I tried to hold her neck in place to hopefully not to cause more trauma. Everyone stopped what they were doing to come and see what all the commotion was. Tyler ran over to us to help, "Shit, Vicki! What the hell happened? Tyler's was in shock as was the rest of ours.

"Someone, call an ambulance!" Matt shouted. Matt was Vicki's brother, he was shaking with fear and adrenalin. "Everyone back up, give her some room!" Tyler tried to move everyone back as they all wanted to see what was happening. "It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." I announced. ' _What the hell could have done something like this?'_ I asked myself. I pressed a cloth on to Vicki's open wound; there was too much blood. Too much. Elena ran over with another piece of clothing to press on her neck to try and stop the blood pouring everywhere.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt gasped as he panicked, his eyes forming tears which were on the brink of falling. I looked up to see the crowd all looking shocked and panicking looking at each other. My gaze fall onto Stefan, he noticed me looking at him. He slowly backed away, sinking further and further into the crowd.

 _Stefan P.O.V_

I sped to the Boarding House as quick as I possible could, this can't be happening. Not again. I was in shock, _'Can vampires go into shock?'_ I didn't know what to think at this point in time. "What's going on?" I turned to see Zach staring at me, concern written across his face. "Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." I couldn't get the words out my mouth quick enough. When I first arrived into town for the first time in decades there was an attack, a vampire attack. I was the only one to be in Mystic Falls, well I thought I was. I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs would allow I rubbed my hand over my head trying to figure out what had just happened, someone could be dead and it was my fault.

' _Caw'_ I turned around to see a crow perched on my window. This isn't happening, it can't be.

"Damon." There was a man standing on my balcony, not just any man. He was my brother.

"Hello, brother." A smirk smeared across his face. He couldn't be back. "Crows a bit much, don't you think?" I replied. I tried to keep my cool. I hadn't seen him in years and suddenly he appears on my door step. He was after something, and it wasn't good. He entered my room, looking smug as hell, "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." He boasted. I wasn't up for chit-chat; I wanted to know why he was back. "When'd you get here?" My gaze followed him as he causally strolled round my room, touching things. "Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hairs different, I like it." His smirk never left his face.

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." He made it look like he was never away, like nothing had happened.

"Why are you here?" I needed to know. There was something he was hiding, I had to know.

"I miss my little brother." He grinned, walking closer to me. His smirk not slipping one bit. I'm sure he can feel the tension between us, it's suffocating. "You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do. ' _I know you better than that, Damon. Stop lying to me.'_ I thought to myself. "I've managed to keep myself busy." He beamed. Everything made more sense now, the attacks. It was Damon. "You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." I folded my arm across my chest; I know I couldn't look weak in front of him. "Ah. That can be a problem… for you."

' _Bullshit'_ I murmured below my breath. There was something more. "Why are you here now?" I pushed further. He backed away, smirk growing once more across his lips. "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word… Elena. I knew he was here for her, I couldn't let this happen. Not again.

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon was getting off on intimidating me, making me feel things I have been working to long for him to destroy. "She's not Katherine." I stated, hoping to get through to him. I knew it wouldn't work, but I'll try my damn hardest to keep him away from her… and Alana.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeh? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" He had a look of lust… of hunger on his face.

I can't take the pressure, not now. "Stop it." He continued to hit me, pushing me further and further back, trying to push me over the edge to breaking point. I want about to let that happen. He took another step, closing the gap that separated us. "Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or let's just cut to the chase and go straight for Elena." His eyes were burning with hunger as they turned red; his blood was pumping so fast I could hear it ringing in my ears.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. I could feel my face changing. I didn't want her, did I? No, I didn't. I tried to push the thoughts of her out of my head, her blood running down my throat as I blead her dry, NO. "Imagine what her blood tastes like." He pushed and pushed. "I can." I snapped. "I said stop!" I ran to him with all the force I could muster, we both went crashing through the window and landing on the pavement. I looked up, he was gone. I looked around; he was leaning on the face, glaring at me with disappointment.

"I was impressed. I give it a 6. Missing style." He gloated, swaying back and forth as he continued to degrade me. I struggled to get up, I hadn't fed in a while, and I was weak. "Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" I asked almost pleaded. "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my promise, brother." He walked closer as I got to my feet. "Just stay away from them." I pleaded this time; I couldn't let him hurt them.

"I'm sorry. Them?" he asked, a look of confusion settled on his face as I realised what I had said. _'Fuck, he couldn't have known about Alana. I've just signed her death sentence.'_ I mentally staked myself. How could I have been so stupid? "Damon, don't." I warned. His smirk suddenly appeared on his face once more as he backed off. "You mean to tell me there are two of them? Sisters? I didn't see another one." He stated he looked pleased as he pieced the jigsaw together, his brain working overtime to figure out how he missed her. "Yes, Damon. Elena has a sister." I straightened my aching back. "Damon, please you can't hurt them. I beg of you." I pleaded once more, praying this time to get through to him. He wasn't interested, "How did I miss her?" he asked. "Alana, she's got shorter hair than Elena. She cut it so you can tell them apart." I whimpered still in pain from the fall.

Damon's smirk took over his full face; "you mean to tell me there twins?" he beamed.

"Damon, don't." I warned once more.

He dismissed me quickly, "Where's your ring? Oh yeah, suns coming up in a couple of hours, and poof, ashes to ashes and all that. He mocked. "Relax its right here." He waved showing all his smugness in one quick manoeuvre. He was in front of me within a blink of an eye, I ran to him thinking I could take him… I couldn't have been more wrong. He grabbed my throat, increasing the pressure as he flung me against the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." He growled at me, face suddenly changing and eyes flashing red. "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry Zach!" Damon shouted as he causally walked away. ' _What have I done?'_ This was my entire fault, and I would pay the price.

Alana 

_Dear diary,_

 _How could I have been so stupid? Thinking that today was going to go better. To be good. I couldn't have gone worse; Vicki was in hospital something attacked her, a dog maybe a bear. No one knows. My heart was breaking as I watched Matt; Vicki was all he had left in his family. His mom walked out on then years ago, he's been struggling ever since. And Vicki well she was just a bitch, only in it for herself but I wouldn't have wished what happened to her tonight on my worst enemy. It was horrible._

As I continued to write in my journal I heard Elena talking from down the stairs, it was late so who could she be talking to? I asked myself. I couldn't see anyone outside so I went into the staircase to be nosy. It was Stefan. Elena was smiling talking to him as he had a deep look of concern on his face, worried almost. She invited him in and I quickly ran to my bedroom before they could see me. Something was compelling me to look out the window; it had such a strong pull on me.

I approached the window and pulled back the curtains, there was a man standing across the street looking directly at me, through me even. He was smiling, I felt like I couldn't move I was paralysed. My heart began to beat fast and loud within my chest as I struggled to get a breath, what was happening to me? I blinked and suddenly he was gone, just gone. I composed myself and locked my windows.

'What the hell was that?' I whispered aloud.

I climbed into bed and turned off the light, I could hear Elena and Stefan talking as I was drifting off. I was happy for her she's found someone, someone who will listen to her and maybe even understand her. My eyes became heavy as I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

' _Tomorrow will be better, it can only get better.'_


	3. Night of the Comet

**A:U Thank you to everyone that has read my story, sorry the first 3 chapters have been on the short side but the next ones will be way longer… so thank you to the people that have favorited/followed my story.**

Alana P.O.V

I woke feeling refreshed, calmer you could say. It felt good. I let out a huge sigh once again it was time for school and for once I wasn't dreading going. Everything felt different. As I was brushing my teeth remembered about the man at my window last night, I didn't know if I was dreaming or not… I must have been dreaming who would look in people's windows and smile at that time of night I wondered. I pushed my hair behind my ears as I applied a small amount of make-up, I never really wore it much but I felt like a change today.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked. I smiled, "I'm probably not the right one to ask Aunt Jenna. Try Elena, I'm sure she'd help you out." I was definitely not the one to ask. Jenna sighed, "I already asked Elena. She said hair up." Hmm, I was thinking if she was right. "Yeh, Jenna. Hair up, it looked better with your outfit." I patted her shoulder as she nodded and started mumbling to herself. "Where are you going anyway?" I quizzed, it definitely isn't a date. To formal for one of those. "Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." She was still mumbling on about things to herself. "Jenna, chill. Everything will be ok." I reassured her as best I could.

"I gotta go, I'm going to be late." I said. She nodded and I ran for the door, I grabbed my bag and pulled my shoes on as I exited. I was on the porch as my bag suddenly exploded as I tripped. _'Seriously? Why me!?_ ' I yelled in frustration, just as things were going well. This happens. "Only me… only me!" I whisper yelled. "God just give me a break for 5 mins. Please?" I was getting all emotional over my bag bursting, what was wrong with me today. I patted myself down and fixed my bag, god I was definitely late this time.

Mystic Grill

Caroline, Bonnie and I were all quizzing Elena about last night; I knew she was talking to him last night; I had a feeling that she was happier today. Now I know the reason. "So you just sat and talked all night?" Caroline asked smiling. "Pretty much, yeah." She replied back. Her smile was even bigger than Caroline's and hers was hard to beat, especially when there is gossip going around. Elena stood from the table, "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked concerned. I looked up at my sister as I furrowed my brows. "We'll stop talking about him if you want. It was just a joke." I reassured her. Hmm, she looks eager, determined I thought to myself.

"No it's nothing to do with you guys, Caroline's right." Caroline beamed hearing that she was right but what was she right about? "It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." And with that she was off. Bonnie, Caroline and I shared a confused look at each other, 'weird' I whispered.

We stayed in the Grill for another hour. The day was going great considering my clumsiness this morning. I laughed to myself catching the attention of Caroline who shot me a strange stare, "What?" I asked innocently still laughing at myself. "What are you laughing at? You're so strange. You know that?" she grinned, I punched her shoulder in a playful manner as we laughed. "Shit!" I whisper yelled as I noticed Elena's phone down the side of the seats. "What's wrong? You ok?" Bonnie asked, I might have yelled a little louder than I thought as some people were staring over at us looking confused. I gave them a nice innocent smile. "Elena left her phone. I need to find her." I exclaimed, ' _why is it always my problem to chase after her?'_ I asked myself as I got up. "She headed to Stefan's… Want me to come with you. I know the way!" Caroline suggested, both me and Bonnie rolled out eyes mocking her and her sudden crush on Stefan. "I'm sure I can handle it Care. Thanks." I stuck my tongue out at her as I left like a child, but it was worth it.

I walked for a while till I came up to the Salvatore Boarding House. It was bigger than I thought, actually it was huge. I could fit 2 of mine in there. I shook myself out of my thoughts as I approached the door, god even the door was huge.

I knocked on the door but it opened by itself. ' _Weird'_ I mumbled as I peered my head around the door looking in to the hallway. 'Wow, it's even bigger than I thought'I continued to walk straight into the hall, "Stefan? Stefan?" I called out but no one answered, I pushed my hair out of my face as I turned to leave since no one was home. A crow flew right towards me as I was leaving, causing me to stumble back into the house. I turned around to see where it went but instead of a crow I was faced with a man.

"I… I'm sorry for barging in. The door was… open." I furrowed my brows as I looked towards the door. I could have sworn that it was open a few seconds ago. Strange. "You must be Elena?" He asked as he approached me, his face turning into a huge half smirk. "No, I'm Alana. I'm Elena's sister." I corrected. ' _The whole point of me having my hair shorter was so that people could tell us apart. Sometimes I hate being a twin!"_ I yelled in my head as I smiled, acting like nothing was happening or that I was offended by his comment. "Forgive me. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He took my hand and placed a delicate kiss on the back of my hand. It made me feel… uncomfortable.

"Hmm… Stefan didn't mention he had a brother." I wasn't sure that 'Damon' was telling me the truth. Why wouldn't Stefan tell us? I wonder if Elena knew, I thought. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Damon place his hand on my shoulder and lead me to the living room. "Come, I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." I complied as I let him guide me into the living room. I was shocked, "Wow. This is your living room?" I gasped at the size. ' _Never mind fitting my house in here twice, I could fit it into the living room'_ I turned to look at Damon as he watched me wander around his home. "Living room, parlor, Southeby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." He smiled. I walked back over to him as I picked up a book, skimming through the pages. I could feel him watching me as I done so. I placed the book on the table, "So do you know if Stefan is with Elena?" I asked. Just being here was making me feel weird, like I was out of place being alone with him.

He didn't answer as he approached me. I backed away as I heard Stefan enter the house. "Hello Stefan." Damon called as he was inches from me as I was pressed against the cabinet. ' _What the hell is this guy's problem?'_ I though. "Alana. I didn't know you were coming over." He said, not taking his eyes off his brother as he backed away, he didn't drop his gaze on me as he poured a glass of alcohol. I felt uncomfortable under his continues stare. "Ohh… Yeah sorry. I was looking for Elena, she left her phone and I know she was coming over her to talk to you." I answered slowly as I walked towards him, I was slightly shaking but I didn't know why. "Yeah you just missed her. I walked her home." He answered. There was something in his eyes he looked… in pain.

"I know. I should have called, I just…" I was cut off by Damon as he staggered towards, glass in hand. "Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome anytime isn't she, Stefan?" he was talking to Stefan but his eyes never moved from mine. "Thank you for stopping by, Alana. Nice to see you." He placed a hand on my shoulder; I looked at him breaking my stare off with Damon. I knew he wanted me to leave. "Yeh, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." I smiled as I headed for the door. "Great meeting you too, Alana." Damon called after me; I could hear the smugness in his voice. I didn't turn back, I just left.

Damon P.O.V

She was intriguing, alluring. I have to know her. 'Shit' Stefan was giving me one of his, ' _please Damon, don't kill her, please'_ God I could hear his winy little voice in my head, how annoying. "Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess… hospital." I questioned. I knew he would be away covering up the girl I left to bleed to death, that's my brother. The do gooder, Saint Stefan to save the day. I mocked him in my head, it was fun…

"How long was Alana here?" There it was straight to the point, as always. He's no fun anymore. "Ohh Stefan, were you worried? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"? I mocked him but this time to his face, I liked this was much, much better that was I can see his reaction. "What game are you playing, Damon?" Hmm not so fast, I waggled my finger in his face. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" I like playing games… I always win. I left the room taking my bottle of bourbon to my room, this was a celebration, and I laughed.

Alana P.O.V – Gilbert Residence

Elena I'm telling you. He has raging family issues." I tried to explain to her what I had seen, but as usual ' _Elena knows best'_ she didn't see or feel the tension I did when I was between them, you could cut it with a knife. "Look, Alana. I believe you calm down. I'll talk to Stefan, see what he says about the situation." I nodded in agreement and headed up stairs.

I slumped down on the sofa as I pulled out my journal and began to write,

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today was… intense. I met Stefan's brother the one no one knew he had, not even Elena. I wanted to know why but I wasn't going to ask him in his house. Damon is… intense beyond belief, he made me feel small, so small. He was intimidating and I was only in his company for less than 10 minutes. 10 minutes to long. Why is this town so weird? I couldn't remember it feeling this… strange or different, I feel like I'm in a different atmosphere…_

I suddenly got distracted from writing as I heard something at my window. I walked over to it slowly as I pulled back the curtains to reveal… nothing. There was nothing there, ' _what the fuck is going on?'_ I cursed. I shook my head and turned to my mirror, I fixed my hair getting ready for the candle lit night outside to watch the comet. I love being outside, stars were amazing and there was something about being outside in the cool air that I found… relaxing.

Mystic Falls Town Square

Everyone was here for the comet, it was amazing. I saw Stefan and Elena talking hopefully she's talking to him about earlier, to get to the bottom of what happened. It was too weird, I didn't want to talk to him as I was there when it happened, plus Elena seemed to really like him she could deal with the drama. "Hey hey!" I heard from behind me, it was Caroline she was bouncing like her usual hyperactive self. She lit my candle as she smiled. "You need to stop jumping up on people. I could have knocked you out." I said laughing. Caroline shared my humour which is why she's my best friend in the world.

A few hours had passed and quite a lot of people went home, I was sat at the bar in the Grill nursing lemonade as I couldn't buy a beer yet. Elena went to find Stefan again after he disappeared after Vicki went missing again, that girl was never out of trouble. I let out a huge sigh as I heard a familiar voice from besides me. Damon.

"Is this seat taken?" I raised my head to turn and face him. I didn't want to get in the middle of any brotherly drama but I was bored so what the hell. "Nope, be my guest." I smiled as I pointed to the empty bar stool. He quickly obliged and sat down, he shouted to the waiter and asked for bourbon. I watched as he slowly brought it to his lips and drank. I don't know why I was staring, I snapped out of my trance as he placed the glass down on the bar. "So, tell me, Alana. How do you know my brother?" he turned in his seat to face me more, I slightly turned as well trying not to be rude. I got a better look at him and, wow. He was beautiful; his jaw was so defined and strong, his eyes were so soft and the colour of the sky. ' _What the fuck, Alana?'_ my inner self screamed to me. I forgot about the way he made me feel earlier.

"Ohh… we have some classes together in school." I gave him a small shy smile, he basically only spoke a handful of words to me and already I feel uneasy. There was something about him I couldn't quite put my finger on. "Hmm…" he was thinking I could tell. I felt like I needed to pry more, I had to know what he was thinking. "So, Damon. Why did Stefan not tell anyone about his brother?" I asked confidently, I didn't want to let him know I felt… nervous around him.

He gave me a side smile as he drank more from his glass. I watched as his lips connected to the glass, as the liquid slipped down his throat. "Hum." I cleared my throat, I felt myself becoming a little weird as I felt compelled to watch him. "Well you know my brother, he doesn't like to boast." He laughed. 'That wasn't an answer I was wanting but ok' I murmured. He smiled and let out a small laugh. I felt my cheeks going hot, 'how could he have heard me? I could barely hear me.' I thought in my head. It was getting late and I knew I had to go considering the Grill was practically empty; there were a few drunks in the corner and then me and Damon at the bar.

"Well, Damon. I have to go, Jenna will be wondering where I am." I stood from the bar fixing my dress before giving him a smile. He looked a little upset as I started walking away from him and headed for the door. The cold air was nipping at my skin, why the hell did I wear a dress? I mentally punched myself. "Fuck!" I expelled as I watched the puff of my breath come out as smoke. Elena took the car. "Great I have to walk in this cold." I whispered. I heard the door open from behind me as I began to walk away. "Alana!" I heard calling behind me. I turned to see Damon approach me quickly. "Yes, Damon?" I asked as began to shake as the cool air sweeping over my skin. Damon looked over my body, noticing my shivering. "Let me drive you." He stated. I don't think it was a question. I didn't know what to say, I had only met him today. "No it's fine, I can walk. It's not too far. Thank you though." I replied as I went to turn around he placed a hand catching my wrist. "Please? I don't want you walking home alone. You don't know what psychos are lurking around." He said as he smiled. I laughed at his remark.

"Nothing happens in Mystic Falls, Damon." I told him, he smiled and pulled me closer to him. "Please, let me drive you." He asked again, a little more demanding. I nodded, "Ok… thank you." He smiled wider and led me over to his car; he guided me by placing his hand on the small of my back. I could feel butterflies roaring in my stomach at his touch. _What's happening?_ I asked myself. Once we approached his car, he stopped and opened the door for me to get in. _A gentleman too?_ I wondered.

"Thank you." I said again as I climbed into his car and fastened up. Damon came round the back of the car and climbed into the driver seat, not bothering to put on his seat belt. I smirked as he started the engine and we took off. There was an awkward silence at the beginning of the journey, I could continue this silence but Damon couldn't. "How are you?" he tried to full the silence with chit-chat. I was game. "Yeah I'm better now. Thank you. I paused trying to think of something to ask back. I hated a one sided conversation. "How are you?" I asked looking to him. He leaned his head in my direction and smirked his usual smirk, "I'm great. Alana." He replied. I didn't know if that was a sarcastic reply or if he was sincere. "What brings you to Mystic Falls then? Other than Stefan I mean. I asked but I didn't look at him this time as I felt my cheeks getting warmer once more.

"It's a secret." Was all he said to me. Hmm very interesting and weird, I thought. "I didn't peg you for the mysterious type, Damon." I smiled at him. "Ohh, you have no Idea." He shot back a little too quickly for me to think of something to say. I just let out a small laugh as we approached my house. "This is me." I alerted him. Damon swiftly pulled up to my house and stopped the car but never turned off the engine. "Thank you, Damon." I climbed out the car and walked to the walkway to my house. I gave Damon a wave, "Bye." I said as he smiled.

"I'll see you very soon, Alana." And then he was gone…

 **A: N/ Hi guy's sorry if this chapter is on the small side; I've been supper busy lately. Thanks for all the reads, favourites and follows. I appreciate each and every one. I promise that the following chapters will be way longer and the future ones to come.**

 **Thank you x**


	4. Friday Night Bites

**A/N: Hi all thank you so much for the followers/favourites on my story it means the world to me! I am continuing with this story but I have been having major computer issues lately, which is stressing me out so please be patient. I will be seeing this story through to the end; you have my word on that. I will finish it at a point where I find I cannot write any more but that will be no time soon, promise. I will be following the plot line of the story but not completely as this is from a different characters point of view and they aren't going to be there to witness everything that originally happened in TVD, just a warning, so there will be jumps and pieces that I will leave out but if you know the story you should know what is going on.**

 **Tillypan: Yes you are my first reviewer and I cannot tell how much that means to me. If you are sticking with my story you will be reading this. I am not doing a 'Love Triangle' with the Salvatore brothers they will be staying with Elena but there will be a Love Triangle in this story with Alana… I don't want to say more, I shall leave that up to your imagination. I don't like Elena very much either but she is crucial to the story that is why I have written this story from Alana's perspective and to see her in the supernatural world. There won't be a thing between Damon and Alana, just some harmless fun I guess you could say. I have other plans for Alana. You'll have to stick with me and see…**

 **Now, let's begin…**

Last night was weird to say the least, Damon was… strange. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was something about him that made me feel very uneasy. I lay in bed as I stared at the celling contemplating life itself. I thought as the days went on things would get easier but in truth it only made the pain worse; they were all I could think about every second of the day. I missed my mom and dad.

I was sitting eating breakfast as Elena entered the room. "Hey." She smiled. I gave her a small smile as I continued to eat. "Ally, are you ok?" she asked, she placed her hand on my shoulder as he stepped near me taking a seat on the stool.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a lot on my mind, you know." I smiled small again.

"You know you can talk to me anytime. About anything, Ally."

"I know I just think I need some space and time alone. If that's ok?" No one done anything wrong I just needed space to think, to gather my thoughts. She gave me a nod and backed off; I jumped off the stool and headed for the door. Sometimes I felt like I was being suffocated by all my emotions, I just needed a distraction. Once I approached school I saw Elena having a deep conversation with Bonnie, I'm not getting dragged into another hot topic so I walked away with my head down hopefully not to be noticed.

School went by like a drag, Mr. Tanners was quizzing Stefan as he continued to get every single question correct, and you could see the vain on his fore head bulging out. Hah, I laughed in my head, this was quite fun. As the bell rang for the end of classes I was relieved to be out in the fresh air, lightly blowing my hair in the wind as I walked down the steps to my car, someone caught my attention.

"Hey, Alana!" Elena quickly ran up behind me. Once she approached she was out of breath, as she struggled to catch her breath I couldn't help but laugh at her state.

"God Elena. Your so out of shape." I continued to laugh as she punched me on my shoulder. I pouted as I rubbed the sore spot on my arm and gave her a glare. We both continued to laugh until she could finally breathe again. "So, are you going to spit it out or what?" I asked.

"Rite, I totally forgot. Uhh, Bonnie and Stefan are coming over for dinner tonight and I wanted to know if you want to join us?" she asked with a smile.

"Hmm… I don't think so, sorry I have work to catch up on." I answered. Weird why they were coming for dinner, I had to ask. "So, why are they coming for dinner anyway?" she looked puzzled as she came up with an answer.

"Bonnie said she touched Stefan's hand and got like this weird feeling about him." She pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ears. "I know it's weird, rite?" she asked I gave her a nod to reassure her but I was kinda on Bonnie's side, I thought Stefan was giving off strange vibes too but I didn't want to upset Elena so I kept it to myself. "So are you sure you can't make tonight?" she asked again but this time with a pout.

I laughed at her pout face; I shouldn't considering we both have the same face. "I suppose I can make an appearance. Come and say hi or something but I really do need to her work done." I smiled "Deal?" I held out my hand for her to shake and she quickly obliged. I smiled and released her hand. "Do you want a ride home"?

"No its fine, Bonnie and I are going shopping for the food for tonight." She beamed. "I'll see you back at the house later." She pulled me into a tight hug; I returned the hug and smiled into her shoulder. She released me and turned to walk off to Bonnie, god I love her. I climbed into my car and headed home.

Gilbert Residence

I tied my hair back from my face as I sat on my bed, study time. 'Great' I murmured. I had some catching up from my time off but I wasn't complaining I quite liked work. I looked towards my door as I heard Elena and Bonnie shutting the door down the stairs, I pushed my work to the side and climbed off the bed and headed to the door. I quickly changed into a black tank and some shorts before heading down the stairs.

I heard faint talking as I climbed down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. I walked in and took a seat on the stool beside the counter. I watched as Elena poured to-go food into a bowl I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Putting it into a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone." I laughed. Elena shot me daggers as Bonnie laughed along with me. Honestly my sister kills me sometimes. Elena went and looked for the serving spoons as I grabbed a carrot and headed for the living room. As I was walking I heard the doorbell going, "I got it!" I yelled as I approached the door I knew who it would be so I didn't look through the peep-hole.

"Stefan." I smiled. He looked at me and gave me a polite smile as I opened the door. "Come in." I waved my hand in a forward motion prompting him to enter. As he done so he looked around calmly.

"Alana, nice to see you again." He smiled to me. "Are you joining us for dinner?" God I didn't know what to say as I was under his gaze.

"Uhh no, sorry. I've got things I need to do for school." I smiled apologetically to him, he nodded as he understood. "Come, I'll walk you to the kitchen. Bonnie and Elena are already in there." Stefan followed closely behind me as we entered the kitchen. I could see Bonnie looked tense so I decided to stay for a while to put her mind at ease.

As we were all seated around the table having dinner, Elena kicked off the conversation as it was extremely tense in here. They were talking about witches and stuff like that which I didn't believe at all but Stefan seemed to be rite into it as they continued to chat, I saw Bonnie starting to be less tense as the night went on. I was sitting as I played with my food on my plate, completely zoned out of the conversation. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the doorbell ringing again, before anyone could have a say I hopped off my seat and headed for the door. 'Great timing' I muttered as I headed for the door.

I opened the door to be met with Caroline… and Damon.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline chimed as she bounced into the house, full smile across her face. I couldn't muster up what to say as she pulled me into a hug and shoved the dessert into my chest forcefully.

"Oh." Was all I could get out. I thought it was going to be just us, Elena never mentioned anyone else. I looked towards the door and my eyes landed on to Damon, his signature smirk planted onto his face.

"Hope you don't mind." He smiled as he leaned up against the door frame. I watched as he looked around the door, just standing there. I was pulled from my gaze as Stefan approached me from behind, placing his hands on my shoulders and moving me to the side.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan asked very curt. Damon looked at me as he replied.

"Waiting on Alana inviting me in." he chimed as he smirked and looked back towards his brother.

Well I guess since he asked so nicely, I mocked in my head. "Oh, yeah, you can…" I was quickly cut off by Stefan as he moved closer to the door.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh… he can't stay. Can you Damon." He spoke for his brother as the stared at each other intensely. It sounded more of a threat to me than a suggestion. Caroline told Damon just to come in but he didn't move from his spot. _What is it with people being weird around here?_ I asked myself.

"It's fine, come in Damon." I spoke up as I stepped back from the door. His smile grew as he looked between me and Stefan. He stuck his foot through the door before fully entering. _Weirder and weirder._ I said in my head as I headed to the kitchen with the dessert in my hands.

Everyone was seated in the living room as we all talked; well I listened rather than talked. I could feel the tension between Stefan and Damon; you could slice it with a knife. The atmosphere was very unsettling I had to get out of there. "I'm going to clean up." Before anyone could reply I was headed out the door. I sighed as I entered the kitchen and leaned on the counter for a breath, I was never one for awkward gatherings.

I was washing the dishes as I heard someone enter the kitchen form behind me, it was Damon. "One more." He smiled as he held up a small glass in his hands.

"Oh, thank you." I gave him a small smile as I reached for the glass. As I reached for it, it slipped out of my hands before it could hit the ground I shut my eyes tightly before the loud smash, but it never came. As I opened my eyes slowly I looked towards Damon and he held the glass in his hands, "Nice save." I laughed as I took the glass firmly between mine not to drop it this time.

"I like you, you know how to laugh." He beamed as he flashed me his bright white teeth. Why was he telling me this? I asked myself as I looked into his eyes; they were a beautiful blue, like the sky. I quickly snapped myself out of my trance as I closed the dishwasher. I turned to look at him again.

"What makes you say that? You don't even know me." I replied as I wiped the counter down removing any food left behind. Damon moved closer to me which made me uneasy.

"Hey, need any help?" Bonnie made her presence known. Thank god Bonnie, I blew a sigh of relief as Damon backed off as Bonnie entered. I think she could see that I was begging for help. "Everything ok in here?" she asked. I moved away from Damon and headed towards the door where Bonnie was located.

"Everything's peachy, Bonnie. Just having a conversation with Alana is all." Damon spoke up. I couldn't move as his eyes settled on me. After a moment of silence he approached me and smiled as he slowly walked by, I held my breath as he done so. I held my breath until my lungs were screaming for air; Bonnie gave me a look of concern as she approached me.

"What the hell was all that about?" she asked. I didn't really know what to say, I don't know how to describe it when I don't even know what happened myself. I kept quiet and moved away from her and ran up the stairs. "Alana!" Bonnie called after me. I didn't stop until I reached my room and slammed the door tightly behind me. I let out a loud gasp as I started to breathe again; I started to feel light headed as I calmed myself down before I fell down.

I climbed into the shower to cool down as I was burning up after tonight's events that certainly isn't the kind of 'calm' dinner I'm used to. I rested my head against the cool tiles; the water slowly ran down my body. I can't believe the way I over reacted earlier, I don't even know why I did, nothing happened to make me over react like that but something inside of me was screaming at me to panic as Damon closed into my body, pushing me against the counter. Hmm… I moaned as I leaned against the wall. I heard my phone buzzing as I climbed out of the shower, I walked over to my desk and picked up my phone… it was Damon, how the hell he got my number I don't know. I moaned loudly as I threw my phone onto my bed, I pulled on my shorts and a tee-shirt and tied my hair back. I climbed into my bed; I looked over to my discarded phone on the other side. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it to read the text on the screen,

' _Hey, it's Damon. Hope you don't mind, Caroline gave me your number. I just wanted to apologise if I made you feel, uncomfortable earlier. It certainly wasn't my intention. D'_

Yeh rite, I said aloud as I read the text, you knew exactly what you were doing I moaned. God he was such a dick! I rolled my eyes as I decided to reply, I didn't want any agro I can't be bothered with that tonight.

' _Hi, Damon. I'll talk to Caroline about giving out my number tomorrow. As for tonight, you did make me feel uncomfortable but I think I blew the situation out of proportion. So for that I apologise.'_ I wrote back, I sat staring at my screen for about 10 minutes waiting for a reply but nothing came. Just as I was about to place my phone on the nightstand it buzzed in my hand.

' _I truly am sorry, Alana. You don't have to apologise to me, it was my fault for making you uncomfortable. Can I buy you a drink to make it up to you? Please don't blame Caroline; I needed to talk to you about this evening. D'_

I strange sensation spread across my body as I read the text in my hand. He wants to buy me a drink? I questioned. _'It's ok, I forgive you. I was feeling off and under stress tonight, I over reacted. As for the drink, I would like that, thank you. I'm going to bed now. Good night, Damon.'_ I ended the conversation there as I wanted to sleep; I turned off my light and pulled up my covers to my head.

I heard another buzz on my phone, as I turned it over squinting in the dark at the light I could just make out the text.

' _See you soon, Alana. D'_ I smiled as I lowered the phone down on to the table and drifted off into a deep slumber…

Night of the football game

I pulled up in my car to the football game; I was so looking forward to this. The day had been long and everyone was talking about the game all day, which I didn't mind. I loved the football game. I climbed out of my car and made my way in to the field, everyone was cheering and screaming as Mr Tanner took the stage to deliver his speech to the people in the stands. I stood beside the stands as I watched him.

I noticed Tyler looking angered and like he was ready to blow, he walked off to the side of the field where people were drinking and smoking wee, or as people call it the 'stoner den'. I waved through the crowds of people trying to make my way to see if Tyler was ok. Once I managed to get into a clearer space on the ground a fight broke out. Fists were flying and bodies were rolling as people cheered them on, I couldn't see who it was between until I heard Vicki shouting at Tyler to get off of him and I put two and two together and came out with Jeremy.

I pushed people out of the way as I ran over to Tyler and Jeremy; I tried to break up the fight but to no end. "Tyler, get off him!" I yelled as I tried to get his attention he looked at me for a second but continued to punch Jeremy. "Tyler, Stop!" I continued to scream as I saw blood running down my little brother's face. _What the fuck Tyler!_ I screamed into myself. As I was about to try and pull Tyler off of him Stefan came running in from the crowd with Elena, he grabbed Tyler and threw him to the grown off Jeremy, and blood was running down his face as his nose was busted. People looked on in shock as the chanting stopped once Stefan intervened.

Stefan tried to calm Tyler down when suddenly Jeremy grabbed a smashed glass from the ground and charged towards Tyler in fury. Tyler quickly reacted and jumped out the way leaving Stefan to get sliced on the hand. People gasped and the blood came pouring out of his hand.

"Jeremy, NO!" Elena yelled as she ran over to Jeremy. Matt jumped in and pulled Tyler to the side calming him down again. "What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." Elena huffed as she tried to push his head up.

Jeremy protested and slapped her hand away, "I'm fine!" he yelled to her. Elena glared at him as she stepped back.

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena continued to interrogate our brother as I suddenly remembered Stefan, he got cut.

I ran over to Stefan and grabbed his hand in mine, "Oh, my god, your hand." I gasped as he clenched it into a fist and tried to pull it away from my grasp. He put up a fight with me as I held his hand to make sure he was ok. "Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on! I gasped loudly. He finally gave in and unfolded his hand, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"But… I saw it, it was…" he cut me off quickly.

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." He smiled as he turned his hand over to show me there was nothing there. I still couldn't believe it; I saw it… didn't I? I asked myself. I released his hand and looked at him as I backed away. Elena came running over to make sure everything was ok, I didn't know what to say, I was in shock. I slowly turned and walked away from them as I headed back to the game.

As I sat on the bleachers going over everything that happened, I tried to process it but nothing was sinking in, I was 100% certain that Stefan cut his hand, I saw the blood and him wincing in pain… god I don't know what to think anymore, I cradled my head in my arms when a blood curdling scream echoed through the field. I quickly rose to my feet to look around; everyone started to jump up to their feet to see what was happening. I saw Matt coming back into the field, I ran to him.

I ran to him until I was arm's length way from him. I was shocked; he looked drained, white… dead. "Matt what's wrong? Are you ok?" I panicked as I tried to find out if he was ok.

He looked up from the ground and straight into my eyes, his were empty and hollow as I stared back. My body suddenly turning cold under his stare. "It's… its Uhh." He struggled to get his words out. "It's Mr Tanner… he's dead, Alana. He's dead." He repeated as a stray tear came rolling down his cheek and dripped on to his coat. I didn't know what to say, I was in shock at his statement.

"Oh, my god." I gasped. I closed the gap between us and pulled him into a tight hug. He squeezed me as he buried his face into my neck and let out a small and tear jerking sob against my skin. I dug my fingers into the back of his jacket as I felt the tears gather in my eyes. _This can't be happening._ I tugged his jacket tighter as I felt a tear roll down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Matt." I whispered as he pulled away from me. He wiped away a tear from my face before it dripped on my sweater. I gave him a small smile as a sob escaped my mouth. He returned the smile.

"You should go to Elena, she with Stefan in the car park. I need to find Vicki." He said in barley a whisper. I nodded as I placed my hand over his on my cheek. He smiled and removed his hand and headed to look for Vicki. I brushed the stray tears off my face before going to find Elena; I walked around to the car park to where Elena and Stefan were standing.

"Alana, are you ok?" My sister pulled me into a tight hug as she sobbed. She knew what happened then. The police were everywhere trying to find out what could have done such a brutal attack, and so close to a school too. Elena held me in there grasp, I opened my eyes to be met with Stefan's. He looked, shocked and fearful. I continued to gaze at him until he noticed; he slowly gave me a smile which I couldn't return. He moved away and from us as Elena stepped back.

"Come on. We should go home." She smiled at me as she wiped away her tears from her red face. I lost the ability to speak as I gave her a small nod and clasped her hand together with mine.

We arrived back at the house as we parted into our rooms without a word. I couldn't speak and neither could she, we were both still in shock after tonight's events. I shut my door with a small click, I staggered over to my bed and without changing, and I slowly climbed in and pulled the covers around my neck. I was shivering but not because I was cold, I was shivering out of fear.

 _What could do something like that? How could this happen?_ I played the events over and over again in my head as I tried to make sense of what happened. My eyes slowly started to shut, I tried to keep them open as I was too scared to sleep but the pain was too much to bear and I slowly let my eyes shut and I drifted off to sleep…

 **A/N: Hi guys again, I'm sorry for the short chapter again, like I said at the start my laptop completely shut down on me but I had most of my chapters backed up so thankfully I could get this one out to youse. I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer once I sort my issues out. I really enjoyed writing this chapter a lot because the fun is just getting started! Thank you again to everyone that has gave my story a go, followers/favourites and reviews!**

 **Until next time…**

 **The next chapter will be up soon…**


	5. Family Ties

**A/N; Hey, really sorry this has taken forever to publish, I've been having a lot of computer trouble. Hopefully it's all sorted now and i can get my stories published at a better speed for you's.**

 **I loved writing this chapter, please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." My ears picked up Aunt Jenna talking to someone in the kitchen as I made my way down the stairs. As I entered the kitchen she was staring at the TV as the news reporter announced that the animal that had been terrorising and attacking the community had finally been caught. I blew a sigh of relief.

"Who are you talking to?" There was no one else in the room with Aunt Jenna.

"Him." She gestured to the TV as the reporter, Logan Fell continued to talk. I looked at her confused, first sign of madness, talking to yourself. I giggled to myself as I poured some coffee; I continued to watch the news as Aunt Jenna continued to curse at him.

The doorbell rang as I finished my coffee, "I'll get it." I called, Aunt Jenna was still in front of the TV, and I couldn't help but laugh at her as I passed. There were definitely still feelings there between her and Logan; she just didn't want to admit them. Jogging to the door, a shiver ran down my spine as I placed my hand on the handle, shrugging it off I opened the door.

"Ohh, hi, Stefan." I smiled.

I think he was expecting Elena and not me, but here I am.

"Alana, good to see you again. How are you?" Last night's events were pretty hectic, I'll give him that. I was tired and annoyed but mostly tired.

"Yeah, I'm good," I lied. "Sorry, how rude of me. Come in," Stefan smiled as he entered my home; I know he wasn't here for me, nor was he here for Jeremy that only left one other person, Elena. "Elena is in her room. I'm sure you know where that is." Stefan blushed as I smiled at him. I remembered he was here before in her room, all night. Without doing anything.

"Yeah, Uhh. Thanks, Alana."

"Bye, Stefan." I waved him off as he headed up the stairs to Elena's room.

My phone began to ring from inside my pocket, it was Caroline.

Sighing as I hit the accept button, "Hey Care, what's up?"

"Seriously, don't you remember? It's the Founders Party tonight." She screeched down the phone in my ear. God, the Founders Party, with everything going on I completely forgot, I mulled over the thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Sorry, Caroline. I'm really not in the mood to go."

There was silence before she answered me, "You have to come, and Elena and Stefan are going."

"Why would that change my mind, Care?" I furrowed my brows in confusion. Elena and Stefan going wouldn't make me change my mind; I wanted a nice relaxed day today and I had a very bad feeling that this wasn't going to be the case.

"Please, please, please! I don't want to go myself with Damon." Caroline huffed. Damon was going? Ohh, I forgot they were a 'thing' now. Rolling my eyes as she babbled on and on, if I didn't go I would never hear the end of this.

"Caroline… I… I don't even have a date," sighing I took a seat on the staircase, "If I decide to come, I don't want to turn up like a weirdo, all alone and pathetic." Yeah, that wasn't happening. No way was I going to turn up to a big event all alone and be the talk of the school the next day, nope not happening.

As I waited for Caroline to answer me, I could hear her whispering in the back ground on the phone call. Was someone there with her? I think I'm just being paranoid, but I had to ask.

"Caroline, is someone there with you?"

"Ohh, it's just Damon." She answered casually. Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I headed up the stairs to my bedroom. Elena and Stefan were lying in her bed, talking about the Founders Party also. It must be the talk of the town, this party. Closing my door behind me, I took a seat at my dressing table.

"Damon said you can come with us. We'll pick you up." She beamed. I hated letting Caroline down, but I wasn't prepared or anything, I didn't even have a dress.

"Caroline, as much as I would love to be the third wheel in your little get together. I can't. I don't even have a dress or anything." I sighed.

"You still have a few hours to get a dress, Please come?!" I could hear the annoyance and desperation in her voice. God, why was I so weak!

"Fine, I'll come," I smiled into the phone, "But you owe me big time." I laughed.

"Deal! See you later, Alana." There was nothing but silence as she hung up the phone, just a light buzzing in my ear of the static on the line. Turing my screen off, I slouched into my seat, now I had to go and buy a dress. Great, there goes my relaxed day.

* * *

Pushing dresses from left to right trying to find one fitting for the party, it was an endless battle. Nothing was right; they were either too flashy or over the top. I was becoming annoyed at the situation, and the endless clothes racks to be searched were just pilling up before me. Just as I left the 5 store that I had tried, something caught my eye from afar. It was perfect. I crossed the street and stopped in front of a large glass window, I had found the dress. A beautiful black cocktail dress that would stop at my knees, with an elegant design across the waist, it was perfect. Once I was inside the store I purchased the dress and a beautiful pair of red heel to set it off. At least it could be used again, if ever. I was happy, it had brightened up my day somewhat.

* * *

As I walked up the walkway at my house, my phone buzzed inside my pocket. Removing the device I gazed at the screen, it was a message from Damon. Weird. Unlocking the phone I clicked on the message to read it, 'Just to say, Caroline and I will pick you up in 2 hours. D" Ohh god, was that the time?! I didn't think of the time when I was wandering in and out of endless shops looking for a dress for this stupid party. 'Hi, Damon. Thank you, I'll be ready." I replied quickly. Rushing into the house, I ran up the stairs to my room. As I passed Elena's room, she was also getting ready for the party tonight.

Not stopping to chat, I rushed into my room to get ready. Throwing my bags onto my bed, I quickly ran into the adjoining bathroom Jeremy and I shared to jump into the shower. Turning the water on, I let is slowly wash over my body as I leaned against the cool wall. Grabbing my favourite vanilla body scrub, I washed it over my skin to remove any dirt that had gathered up throughout the day.

Stepping out of the shower, I stood in front of the mirror that was placed across the wall opposite the shower. Rubbing my hands over my face to remove excess water, I rubbed my moisturiser into my fresh skin. Pulling my hair out of the wrapped towel, I let it fall around my neck, I liked my shorter hair, it's what separates me and my sister. Well, that and our style of clothes.

Entering my room, I gazed at my clock. I had 1 hour and 15 minutes to get ready before Damon and Caroline arrived to get me. Ugh. I groaned as I sauntered over to my dresser, I had to do my hair and make-up for the party. In a way I was looking forward tonight but another part of me was dreading it. I wasn't feeling in a very social mood since the events of the other night, they were still fresh in my mind. I shuddered thinking over the events; they were like something out of a horror show. Quickly dismissing the images, I began putting on my make-up and drying my hair.

I was grateful that Elena and I were blessed with naturally straight hair, although sometimes it was a nuisance. 20 minutes left on the clock. Everything was done; make-up was in place and on flawlessly. There wasn't a hair out of place on my head. I was feeling good. Heading over to my bed, I opened the bag which concealed my dress. Removing the black fabric from the brown bag, I looked it over. It was just as lovely as it was in the shop window. Slipping the dress on, it hugged my body like a fitted glove, showing off my curves and long tanned legs. Pulling on the red pumps to set the dress off, I glanced in the mirror and sighed. I felt like something was missing, but for the life of me I couldn't think what.

5 minutes left. Packing some necessities into my clutch bag, I took one final glance in the mirror. Ready, I told myself. I faked a smile into the mirror as I heard a car pulling up outside the house; looking at the clock I was amazed. Damon wasn't kidding when he said 2 hours. Like clockwork he was parked outside my house on the road, Caroline in the passenger seat.

Heading out my room, Elena stopped me in my tracks. "Wow, Alana. You look amazing," she smiled. "I didn't know you were going tonight. Who are you going with?" she questioned. Always so quizzical, Elena, I moaned to myself.

"As weird as it sounds… Damon and Caroline," I smiled shyly. Just saying it out loud made me feel weird, "I know it's weird. Caroline begged me," Thinking over tonight, I was changing my mind on going. It was weird, not to mention confusing. "Actually, I changed my mind. I'm not going." I huffed. I was about to walk around Elena as the doorbell rang causing me to stop in my tracks. Sharing a look with my sister, I squeezed my eyes shut at the prospect of it being Caroline, ready to pull me out kicking and screaming. Elena gave me a comforting smile.

"Just go. You're already and look beautiful. What's the worst that could happen, huh?" Agreeing with Elena, I headed down the stairs and she headed back into her room to get dressed. Placing my hand on the door handle, I opened the large door. Damon. I wasn't expecting Damon to come to the door.

"Ohh… hi, Damon." I smiled. He looked… handsome. He cleaned up very well, a suit suited him. Stepping out, I closed the door behind me, closing the gap between Damon and I. I could feel his breath on my cheek as he stepped to the side of me. Offering me his hand to escort me down to his car, I happily obliged. Placing my hand in his large hand, he clasped his over the top of mine and we began to descend down the pathway.

"You look beautiful, Alana." He smirked. There it was that cocky half smile. I must admit, although annoying to an extent, it looked perfect.

Clearing my throat as we approached the car I turned to face him, "Thank you, Damon," I smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Salvatore." He smiled as I called him Mr. Salvatore. Once the words came out of my mouth I instantly regretted them. Good one, Alana. Stopping as we reached the car, he leaned down and opened my door for me. A true gentleman, I murmured to myself. Happy to oblige, I climbed into his vintage car and smiled in gratitude to him. With a click of the door, Damon climbed into the front seat and started the engine, as the roar from the engine buzzed in my ears, we set off in silence.

* * *

The ride to the Lockwood Mansion was quick; time flew by very fast as the tress blurred by as we drove. There wasn't much chat amongst the three of us, just slight chit-chat.

Pulling up to the Lockwood's, there was a lot of guests lining up outside the door waiting to enter the manor. I glanced up from my phone as I slipped it back into my clutch bag; Damon exited the car and headed over to Caroline. Opening her door for her she quickly rushed out and walked over to some people. Taking an inhale of cool air, I placed my hand on the handle to open the door but it was already open.

Looking up, Damon had already opened my door for me. "Miss Gilbert," He grinned. Placing a hand in front of me, I placed mine in his once more as he helped me out of the car. "Shall we?" I looked at him in confusion, where was Caroline? She was his date here. Taking my confused look into consideration, Damon pointed over at Caroline who was laughing with some people from school. Silly me. Nodding as I saw her, Damon slightly tugged me as we headed up the stairs to the Manor. Looping my arm through his, we stood in line at the door, Caroline was nowhere to be seen. Where did she go? I asked myself. Looking around for her, Damon's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Don't worry about Caroline. She's fine." He smirked. Turning my attention to him, I leaned into his grasp as he tightened his arm over mine.

"How did you know I was looking for Caroline?" I wondered. "Can you read minds or something." I let a slight laugh escape my lips as did he. I was becoming more comfortable in Damon's company as time went on; he was quite charming when he wanted to be. Moving up the line, we were now next to be greeted by the Mayors wife, Mrs Lockwood. She was a lovely woman, overbearing at times but really nice if you got to know her.

"Alana! You look beautiful." Mrs Lockwood beamed as she greeted me.

"Thank you, Mrs Lockwood. You look lovely also," I gave her a friendly smile as I edged closer to the door about to enter. A sudden jolt from behind stopped m from moving, Damon looked at me and smiled, "Ohh sorry, Mrs Lockwood. This is Damon Salvatore, he's not long came to town." I added.

"Oh, well, come on in." Mrs Lockwood welcomed Damon inside her lavish home. As we entered I looked up to Damon as he brushed off what happened at the door. I found it weird to say the least.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Damon stopped to talk to the Mrs Lockwood as I stood by his side.

"Well, enjoy." She grinned widely to him. Turning away from her, Damon and I headed further into the Manor.

"Let's get a drink" Damon stated. I noticed it wasn't a question, so I agreed without protest. Heading over to the drinks table, Damon handed me some champagne in a slim glass. Placing the cool glass to my red lips, I tilted the glass forward until the clear liquid touched my tongue. Taking a sip, I removed the glass from my lips and looked at Damon who was staring at me intensively.

Feeling slightly paranoid, I cleared my throat which snapped Damon from his trance. "So, why don't you go find Caroline?" I asked him. It was more of a request, I wanted to find Tyler to say hi, but I had a feeling that Damon wouldn't be to please with me leaving him here alone. "I'm sure she's wondering where you got to." I smiled.

"I'm sure she's fine," Damon placed his empty glass on the table beside us, "Besides, I'm enjoying talking to you." He added, looking slightly cocky as he smirked and shortened the gap between us. I smiled as I looked up at him; he was definitely taller than me as I only reached his shoulders.

"Damon, you came her with Caroline. It would be rude of you not to be with her." Also placing my now empty glass on the table, I returned my gaze to Damon. He looked at me with slight annoyance as I tried to push him in the direction of Caroline.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked, smiling.

"Ohh… as much as I would like to be the third wheel," I sighed. "I'm going to find Tyler, say hi." Damon looked at me as he furrowed his brows together, he looked… disappointed. After thinking my next words carefully I placed a hand on his upper arm, "I'll come find you guys in a few, ok." I could feel Damon tense under my hand; he narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"Sure." And with that he walked off in search for Caroline. I hope. Grabbing another glass of champagne from a waiters silver tray, I started to look for Tyler. Hunting high and low for my friend, he was nowhere to be found. He must of ditched, lucky him. I can't complain, tonight has been rather nice and relaxed… so far. Trying not to let my thoughts cloud my night, I headed back into the main hall and looked for Damon. Spotting him with Caroline, I headed over to them; they were standing with Stefan and Elena as well.

"Hey, there you are," I smiled as I approached Damon. Stefan looked at me and furrowed his brows, confused as Damon smiled back at me. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me," Caroline huffed, rolling her eyes as she looked at Elena. "Could I just borrow your date?" she smiled her full white smile at Elena. Elena looked at her and then over to Stefan, who now looked slightly scared.

"Oh, uh…"

"I don't really dance." Stefan offered Caroline, but Damon wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moon walk. He does it all." Damon's tone was sarcastic as he smirked at his brother.

"You wouldn't mine, would you, Elena?" Elena looked between Stefan and me for help. I raised my arms to gesture that this was her call; I wasn't getting caught in another drama between friends.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena offered with a sigh. She was hoping Stefan would say no and stay with her but that wasn't the case for Caroline.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Grabbing a hold on Stefan's arm, Caroline dragged him out to the dance floor with her. Elena was lost for words as she watched Stefan walking away, reluctantly of course. Elena looked at me bewilder by Caroline's actions tonight, she was always very forthcoming but tonight she was different, very different.

* * *

After a while, Stefan returned with Caroline and took Elena out to the dance floor. I watched on as he held her close to his body. Elena was laughing, something I hadn't seen in a while, she was genially happy and that's all I wanted for her. Coming back to reality, Damon approached me from behind and placed a hand on the small of my back, "Care to dance?" he offered. I thought he didn't dance? I asked myself.

"Well, you turned Caroline down earlier. What's the difference now?" I wondered.

"Well I wasn't in the mood earlier. Now I am." Before he gave me time to give an answer, Damon pulled me out to the dance floor and pulled me close. Our bodies were jammed together as he slowly moved us to the rhythm of the music in the background.

Not making eye contact, Damon and I continued to slow dance as my ears picked up on Elena and Stefan talking.

"Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me." Elena stated. I pulled away from Damon a little as I looked at Elena and Stefan.

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me." Stefan exclaimed. My body froze as he said Damon's name, the Damon that was talking with me and Dancing with me didn't sound like that type of person, well at least not tonight anyway.

"Well, then I guess it's working." I watched as my sister pulled away from Stefan and walked away, leaving him behind. Stefan turned around and looked at Damon, anger and rage filled his eyes. I pulled Damon's hands from my back and walked away. I couldn't stand being there was my sister was up-set and Damon seemed to be the cause.

* * *

Searching for Elena, I couldn't find her anywhere in this huge house. If I was going to find her, I needed a map! Turning a corner, I saw her about to head into the powder room. "Elena!" I called after her. Stopping and turning in my direction, Elena smiled and pointed to the powder room door. Nodding I hurried along to catch up to her, I caught the door just as it was about to close behind her. "Hey, are you ok? I heard what happened between you and Stefan." Elena looked at me with a blank expression in her eyes. I could tell she was hurting and didn't want to discuss the matter further. I offered her a smile and she accepted as she returned the gesture.

Moving further into the room, Elena and I spotted Caroline as she stood in from of the wall length mirror.

"Hey."

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline shot back at Elena. Elena looked at me for support as she didn't want to talk about her and Stefan tonight.

"There, great." I butted in.

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes…" Listening to Caroline babble on, something caught my eye.

"What's that?" I asked. There was something on her neck under her scarf; I wanted to get a better look so I tugged at her scarf.

"Hmm?" Feeling me tugging at her neck, Caroline jumped back, "Don't!" Ignoring her admission for me to stop, I yanked her scarf up to reveal a bad bite mark. I was shocked; it was deep and fresh, like she had just been attacked by something.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened." It was less a question and more of a demand. I wanted to know who hurt her, and I wanted her to tell me now.

"Nothing, okay?!" Trying to wiggle her way out of the conversation with her pretty smile wasn't convincing me nor was it convincing Elena as she looked at Caroline with worry.

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Elena walked to the side of Caroline as we quizzed her.

"No, okay, nothing. It just… my mom would kill me." Caroline turned around to face the mirror again as her facial expression turned into one of fear and pain. Elena looked at me and then back at Caroline. Grasping a hold of Caroline's shawl, Elena pulled it down her back to reveal more bite marks down her back.

I gasped and placed a hand over my mouth to muffle the sound of my horror. What the hell is happening?! "Did Damon hurt you?" Elena pulled me from my thoughts and back to the moment. Caroline looked at her and sternly said 'NO' but her face told a different story. Elena and I weren't buying her half assed excuses anymore.

* * *

Following Elena out of the bathroom, she spotted Damon standing in the room. Elena saw red and rushed over to Damon and gave him a push causing him to stumble backwards. Following closely behind my sister, she moved closer to Damon.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." Once Elena said her piece she quickly ran off, leaving me behind. After what I witnessed on Caroline, I didn't want to be within 100 feet of Damon just now. Turning to walk away, I was stopped as a large hand clasped around my wrist.

"Get off me, Damon." I warned him as she stopped me from leaving, his hand was strong and overpowering. I winced as he tightened his grasp on me, struggling as he held me still; I pulled on my arm which only causes him to tighten his grasp more.

"Damon, please. You're hurting me!" I pleaded as he looked me dead in the eyes. I looked up to his eyes, my heard lurched as I looked into them, and they were empty, emotionless… dead. "Damon!" I called only loud enough not to cause a scene.

"Alana, what did you see?" Damon completely dismissed my plea to be released from his grasp. Tugging on my wrist for an answer, Damon pulled me closer to him. So close that I could feel his breath on my lips. Using his free hand, he tilted my head up so I was looking him in the face, "Tell me." he demanded.

"I… I saw," I couldn't get the words out. My lips became dry and my throat became course as the fear set into my blood. "I saw her neck… and her back. She had b-bite marks on them." I stuttered. Damon's eyes widened at my admission as he suddenly released me from his death grip.

Stumbling back, I grasped my wrist with my free hand and looked up at Damon. His expression was blank; I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he was going to do. All I wanted to do was run, run home and not look back but something was stopping me. I felt like I had something to do.

"Damon?" I asked. Licking my dry lips to out moisture back on to them, I rubbed my wrist as I approached Damon once more. "Damon"? I asked again, hoping for a response. Damon backed away from me as he looked me in the eyes.

"You should go, Alana," Damon released a breath that he had been holding for what sounded like a century. "Now, Alana!" Not having to be told twice, I turned and rushed out the door. What happened in there tonight? I asked myself. Everything was becoming weird and I didn't like it. Something was wrong; I had to know what was going on.

* * *

My legs began to hurt as I made my way home, I was cold and my feet ached with my heels. Giving in to the pressure, I leaned against a tree and slipped my red heels off and picked them up. Walking home in the dark, with no shoes on… not a good combination. Slightly worried at the state I was in, I picked up the pace as I headed home. I wish I waited for a lift, from someone… anyone.

10… Maybe 20 minutes had passed before I was finally home. I blew a sight or relief as I headed up the porch stairs and into the house. By the sounds of things Elena still wasn't back, throwing my shoes by the stairs I headed into the kitchen, I was starving. Opening the fridge, I grabbed a pre-made salad and placed it on the counter. Taking a seat on one of the chairs, I fiddled around with the salad in the container, once I had eaten half of it I suddenly lost my appetite. I shoved the salad bowl to the side and climbed off the chair; I headed into the lounge and collapsed on the sofa. Dimming the lights as I lay on the sofa, I became very tired, too tired to walk up the stairs. I curled up under a blanket and let my eyes slowly shut, my eyes filled with darkness as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N; Hope you all liked this chapter as much as i did writing it! Let me know what you guys thought.**

 **Next chapter will be posted over the next few days!**

 **Until then...**


	6. You're Undead to Me

**A/N; Thank you for all the views! Makes my day that so many of you like this story. I have really put a lot of effort into this chapter to make it perfect, longer and more action packed. I really hope you all like it and enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it!**

 **Enjoy…**

* * *

The sun light beamed through my room as I stirred in my sleep. Opening one eye at a time, I slithered out from under the sheets and stretched. Taking in my surroundings I frowned. I could have sworn I fell asleep down stairs last night? Shrugging it off I headed into the bathroom to freshen up, noticing that I was still in last night's dress, I slowly peeled it off my body and tossed it into the laundry basket. Once all freshened up I heard giggling coming from Jeremy's room, being nosy, I pressed my ear against the door. It was a girl. Ohh, god, it was Vikki. Gross.

Leaving Jeremy to be Jeremy, I headed back into my room and got changed. Taking in the weather conditions outside into consideration, I dressed accordingly. Skinny jeans and a tank with a checked shirt on top for warmth if it got cold later. Sighing as I looked in the mirror, my mind went back to the other night at the Founders Party. Once the thought came into my mind I quickly dismissed it, sitting on my bed I pulled on my boots and headed down stairs.

* * *

As I descended down the stairs, I could hear Elena and Janna talking in the kitchen.

"So, Jeremy has a girl in," I smiled as I entered the kitchen, taking a seat at the counter, "And that girl is Vikki Donovan I may add." I looked at Jenna an Elena with a confused look. They didn't seem to be bothered at all by this.

"We know. Elena bumped into her this morning in the bathroom." Jenna sighed, grasping the coffee cup in her hands. I just looked at Elena who shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face. Ok then, I thought. Glancing at my watch, I frowned. Shit. We're going to be late.

"Elena, we better head or we'll be facing the wrath of Caroline." I chuckled. Elena looked at me with a smile plastered on her face. Running to the staircase to grab my bag and key, I stopped as I felt a sharp pain in my head. Oww! I grasped the side of my head as the pain began to die down and return to normal once more, weird. Taking no notice of the pain, I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out the door in front of Elena.

* * *

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser for god's sake." Elena, Bonnie and I followed behind Caroline as she went on and on about the car wash fund raiser. I was all for it but the way she went on about it was annoying, not to mention very vain.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing ever happened." Elena moaned. Snapping out of my thoughts I glanced at Elena.

"She's in Denial." Bonnie added.

"Yeah, wouldn't you be though?" I asked. Noticing Bonnie's expression and body language change as she looked behind Elena and me, I turned around to see Stefan headed our way.

"Hey."

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Before Elena or I could stop her, Bonnie marched off into the distance without a second glance. Rude.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan sighed as he let his arms slouch by his sides.

"No worries. I'll live." Elena laughed. She was putting up a front, I could tell.

"I was dealing with Damon."

"And did you… deal with Damon?" My attention was not fixated on Stefan as he looked tense. He didn't make eye contact with me at all throughout this whole conversation, and I didn't know why.

"Yes. Yeah." He mumbled. Elena looked sceptical as she pushed for more answers. She must have found it weird like I did.

"For four days?" she asked. It's exactly what I wanted to know. I didn't ask Stefan anything, he was being off with me and it confused me. Not wanting to get into a debate, I decided to stay quiet.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain to all to you? The both of you? Please." I snapped my attention to Stefan as he gave me a small smile. Why me? I wondered I wasn't anything to do with Damon, or Stefan for that matter.

"Sure. When?" before I could object to being a part of this meeting Stefan replied, concealing the time and place.

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?"

"Ok. We'll be there." Elena smiled. I smiled to as Stefan's face fell when someone approached us from behind.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologising to do." Caroline laughed. I was wondering the same thing as her, so I turned to look at Stefan. His mind was doing over time as the pressure set in.

"He's gone, Caroline."

"When is he coming back?"

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan sighed.

Elena placed her hands on either side of Caroline's arms, "This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena tried to reassure her as she smiled weakly.

"I know that." Caroline brushed off.

I however, did not think this was a good thing. Something felt… off.

* * *

Walking into The Grill, the atmosphere was lively and welcoming, one of the reasons I loved coming to the grill. Well, that and Matt. Elena and I parted ways as I spotted Matt at the pool table, heading over there I stopped once he noticed me. Deciding to play a game with him until Stefan arrived, we got talking.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt laughed.

"You're telling me," I smirked as I smashed a ball with my cue. "I'm in the lead, Matty. You better _up_ your game." I laughed. Matt walked around the back of me and leaned over the table as he took his shot. Me being me took advantage of the situation. Just as he was about to strike I coughed, causing him to miss his shot.

"Seriously?! You done that on purpose" he moaned as I laughed. A smile appeared on his face as I smiled staring at him. He was one of my best friends, it became awkward when he and Elena dated but we've always been close Matty and I.

"How late is he?"

"Hitting the hour mark," I sighed. "I'm not bothered though. It's Elena who agreed to this." Noticing how Matt's eyes flickered as I spoke, I decided to end that conversation there. Glancing up from the pool table I saw Stefan enter the grill and head over to Elena. "Sorry Matt. Need to go." I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek as he grinned.

"No problem. Call me later." He called after me.

As I rushed through the bar and to Elena, she looked angry. Not a good sign. Once I approached her she gave me a limp smile as did Stefan.

"What was unavoidable? Ok." Elena shook her head at Stefan and placed a hand on my arm and tugged me towards the door to leave. I obliged and walked with her.

"Oh, uh, Elena, please." Stefan called after her. Elena abruptly stopped and I walked into the back of her.

"No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer," I couldn't disagree with my sister on that one, she was right. "What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?"

"Yeah, Stefan. What can't you tell us?" I wondered. I needed answers or my brain would explode. Stefan looked away from Elena and I as an old man approached him from behind.

"I know you. My god?"

"I'm sorry?" Stefan looked at the old man confused.

Elena looked at me with confusion on her face as the old man pressed the subject more, "You haven't aged a day."

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. Hey, can we… can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?" Stefan placed his hands on the side of Elena and pushed her towards the door. Elena's grip on my arm slowly released as she walked away with Stefan. Stopping, Elena turned to face him.

"Wait, what was that?" Elena quizzed him.

I watched as Stefan struggled to come up with a believable answer that Elena would buy. "I—I don't know, uh, nothing." He offered. I almost laughed at his pathetic attempt at an answer. Holding back as Elena shot daggers at him; I moved further back into the bar.

"Right, nothing. Ok, um… I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." Elena headed out the doors in a hurry and before Stefan could try his excuses on me, I walked off to the bar.

* * *

A few hours had passed and I made my way home, the house was empty and quiet. Leaning against the door, I took a sharp inhale as a volt of pain erupted through my head once more. Bracing my head in my hands, I let out a small cry as the pain worsened with each throb. Just like it had arrived, it vanished. What the hell? I moaned. Something was wrong but I didn't know what. Pushing off the door, I headed up the stairs as into my bedroom, taking a seat against the window, I pushed back the curtains to reveal a figure standing in the middle of the darkened street.

Damon?

I moved so I could get a better look at the figure in the street, but as soon as I blinked they were gone. _God, I must be going crazy!_ As I shut the curtains, I walked over to the bathroom, turning on the hot water. I slowly let myself sink into the bubbles that had formed in the tub and closed my eyes, drifting off.

* * *

I woke with a gasp. Panicking as I thrashed in the water, I braced my hands on either side of the tub and pulled myself up. I must have fallen asleep. My heart was racing as I held my body above the water; quickly I jumped out and wrapped a towel tightly around my body. I placed my hands on either side of the sink and wiped a cloth over my drenched face, clearing up the water as I breathed heavily.

 _Knock, knock._

"Alan, are you ok?" I turned to face the door as Jeremy began to knock on it. He must have heard me in the water.

"Hey, Jer, uh. I'm fine… I'm fine," I repeated. Something was wrong with me and it frightened me to my core. "I… I just slipped in the tub." I offered him an excuse and he seemed to buy it. Thank god, I sighed as he walked away from the door. I composed myself and left the bathroom. My room was warm and comforting, only being lit by candle light. Drying off and tying my hair in a loose bun at the top of my head, I paced over to the window to shut it.

Something caught my sight as I look into the darkness, a crow. The crow was perched on the tree outside my window. Making eye contact with me it cawed, I furrowed my brow as I stared at it intensively, wondering why it was here.

 _Buzz!_

I flinched back from the window as my phone vibrated against the wooden dresser, pulling my attention away from the crow for a split second to glance at it. When I backed away from the window, the crow took off into the night. Not putting too much thought into it, I shrugged it off and headed for my phone. Glancing at the bright screen, it was a message from Caroline.

' _Hey! Remember; pick your best bikini for tomorrow. See you then."_

I could almost feel and hear the excitement in Caroline's message; she was really looking forward to this fund raiser. I on the other hand, I was dreading it. After everything that happened to me today, I just wanted to rest. I felt exhausted and worn down, something I haven't felt in a very long time. Quickly replying to her message, I scrolled down further when I came across more messages. They were from Damon on the night of the Founders Party. I smiled as I glanced through them, something was urging me to message him to see if he was alright, but Stefan said he was gone for good. So I took his word for it and placed my phone down, pushing unsettling thought to the back of my mind.

It had been a long day; all I wanted was my blanket and bed. Hopping into my comfy bed, I settled down and pulled the covers up to my neck. I shut my eyes and let the darkness consume me once more.

* * *

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline's voice echoed through my ears as she spoke. My mood was definitely better today; I woke feeling like I had slept for a year. If only.

"No we are not." I smiled at Caroline. She looked at me with a huge grin on her face as she handed me a clip board and assigned me my job for the car wash. I was one scrubbing cars for the first half, which I didn't mind at all. I was feeling optimistic today, so why not. I walked over to one of the cars and removed my shirt to reveal a black bikini top. Some people gasped and some huddled to talk. _God, so immature._ I moaned as I threw my shirt onto the table beside another girl and walked away.

"Elena!" Caroline called. Snapping my head in the direction of her voice I followed it and ended up beside my sister and Stefan.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline scolded them both as they were still fully clothed, hidden beneath layers of fabric. Laughing as I got a glare from Elena, I walked away with Caroline on my arm.

* * *

After endless cars and mediocre small talk with customers, my hands began to prune. Gross! I walked over to Caroline who was at the cash table spitting out orders. Slumping on the chair beside her, I dried my hands off with the remaining paper towels on the table as Elena approached.

"Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." She sighed as she eyes Caroline. Turning in her seat to face me, she smiled.

"It's fine, Alana and I will go get some more. Mind the money." She told Elena gesturing at the money tin.

"I'm sorry, I missed the part where I agreed," Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled me to my feet. "Hey!" I laughed as I stumbled against Caroline. Looking at Elena for back up, she shrugged and laughed as I got pulled away into the school.

* * *

"So, where are these towels?" I asked as I walked behind Caroline. Hopping in the steps I took behind her, I was suddenly stopped as I crashed into her back. "Shit. Sorry, Caroline," Caroline didn't move when I banged into her, in fact she didn't even flinch. "Caroline?" I walked round her so I was now in front; she was in some sort of trance. I waved my hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. She didn't react. "Caroline! You're scaring me." I yelled at her. I jumped back as she suddenly turned around and took off, leaving the school grounds. I was worried about her so I ran after her.

"Caroline! Wait!" I yelled as she took off in a sprint. I chased after her as she ran across roads and through the woods. "Caroline!" she wouldn't answer me. _Caroline! Stop!_ I yelled to myself this time as I knew it would be falling on deaf ears. I quickened my pace as she began to slow down until she eventually came to a halt a few feet in front of me. Gasping as I tried to recover my breath, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Caroline… wh - what the hell?" I stuttered. She was still unresponsive. I nudged her but she only walked away in one direction as I followed behind. _What the hell?_ We arrived at the Salvatore Boarding house. I looked at Caroline with a confused look on my face.

"Caroline, why are we here?" Still unresponsive, Caroline began to tug on the door handles until one of them finally gave way. "Caroline! You can't just-"I was cut off as she entered the premises. Not wanting her to get into trouble, I followed her inside.

"Caroline, we can't be here. We have to leave." I tried to pull on her arm as she walked further into the building. Heading down stairs which took us into the cellar, she came to an abrupt halt. "Caroline?"

"Damon? Damon? Damon?" I looked at the back of her head as she began to call out Damon's name. I didn't say anything as she walked further into the darkened cellar, "Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know you were here?" I watched Caroline as she looked through a grate on a cell door. _Who the hell are you talking to?_ I walked over to the door that Caroline was talking to.

 _No, this can't be…_ Once I looked through the grate, I was shocked. "Damon?" I asked in a small voice.

"Alana…" his voice was weak, his face was pale and grey and his clothes were a mess. _Who could do such a vile thing?_ I felt physically sick. Not only at the sight of Damon but at the thought of Stefan doing this to his own brother.

"Damon, who done this to you?" I asked in a shaky voice as I watched him climb up off the floor.

"You shouldn't be here, Alana." I watched as he gripped the wall tightly for support, my heart lurched inside my chest. I could almost feel his pain as he winced with each step.

He staked over to the door and leaned against the wooden frame, turning his attention to Caroline. "You bit me." She said in a pout. I snapped my eyes from Damon and looked at Caroline; she had a hand placed on her neck as she looked at the ground.

"You liked it. Remember?" Damon cooed in a whisper. His voice was raspy and dry as he spoke.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different way?" she huffed. Her hand never moved from her neck as she spoke with him. I tried to stay quiet as I listened to their conversation back and forth.

The next words spoken took me off guard, "You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." My face scrunched up at his words. _What the hell was he talking about? Vervain?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts by Caroline's voice.

"What am I about to do?" she asked as she stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"You're gonna open the door," I watched as Caroline fell into a trance like state under Damon's control, "You're gonna open the door." Damon repeated. Caroline placed her hands on the door handle and shifted the large lock to open.

Every single instinct in by body was screaming 'No' and that this was a bad idea. But she had done it now, she opened the door.

My blood ran cold as a scream came from behind us, "No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" I didn't have to be told twice. Once the words spilled from the man's mouth, Caroline and I set off up the stairs. There was a blood curdling scream from behind us and to my better judgment, I stopped and turned back. I wish I hadn't.

I watched in horror as Damon snapped his neck and sunk his teeth into him. _No. This can't be happening!_ I screamed to myself as I backed away slowly, I turned around to find Caroline, but she was long gone. Leaving me alone, alone with this… monster.

I watched as his body slumped against the wall, Damon raise his head as the blood poured from his lips down his chin. My eyes were wide in fear as I backed away slowly, trying not to draw attention to myself. I failed. As I backed up my foot hit the side of a table causing a bang, I looked up from my foot and into the eyes of a demon. Damon has rested his eyes on me from where he stood, with all the power and energy that I could muster, I ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could before he caught me.

Running up the stairs my foot caught on a rug that caused me to fall to the floor. I shook with fear as I could hear him closing in on me from behind, each step becoming louder and louder. I stumbled to my feet when I felt a hand grasp my ankle. I tried to kick his hand off but failed, Damon's grasp was only tightening with each kick. I screamed hoping Caroline wasn't too far and would come back for me. I couldn't have been more wrong. With one more kick I got my ankle free and turned around so I could grasp the table for leverage, before I could run again. Damon growled from behind me, sending a course of terror throughout my bloodstream. _Oh, god! No!_ I screamed to myself as I stumbled away, crashing into walls with each turn. _This can't be happening. I'm dreaming._ I tried to reassure myself but nothing was working.

I turned one final corner as the front door was in my sights; I let a gasp of relief leave my mouth. I pushed myself free from the wall and rushed to the door. Just as I placed my hand on the handle, I heard shattering from behind me, panicking, I stumbled in my rush to the door and tripped over a table leg, crashing to the floor. I bounced my head off the corner of the table. I lay on the ground unable to move as a blurry figure towered over me. I lay there helpless and vulnerable. I could feel the warm liquid running down my face as I moved motionlessly on the floor.

"D… Damon? Please…" The figure still stood tall, hovering over me. I sighed as I felt my body go limp and the darkness took hold of me.

* * *

I stirred from my slumber, moaning as I moved; I raised my head from the pillow only to whimper in pain. My head was throbbing; I raised my hand and lightly traced my fingers over the open wound that was still oozing blood. Yuck, was all I could think of. I glanced round the room. This wasn't my room. I moaned slightly as I swung my legs over the side of the huge bed, gripping the wooden side table for support I stood tall. Looking around the vacant room for clues as to where I was there was nothing. Then it hit me. It hit me like a ton of bricks, Damon. I was in the Salvatore home. It was rustic and old, all wooden and very vintage. The room I didn't recognise, there were book scattered all over the place, bourbon on the shelves and empty glasses on the table.

I walked to the door as quietly as I could, I remember vaguely what happened. Damon was in a cellar, Caroline and I came here and found him locked up like an animal. She opened the door and freed him, and then it becomes blurry. I gripped my pounding head as I was thinking too hard, rolling my eyes, clearing the fuzziness as my eyes glazed over. Once I composed myself I opened the door, I stuck my head out and looked around for anyone. No one was there. The house creaked as I walked along the wooden floorboards, tip-toeing with each step. _Quiet as a mouse, Alana,_ I told myself.

As I came to the top of the staircase, I peered down. Still, no one was there. Slowly I descended the stairs, taking care with each step not to make a noise. As I stepped on the last step it creaked. I slowly shut my eyes, hoping no one, if anyone, heard it creaking. I popped open my eyes one by one, the pathway to the door was still empty. I glanced up the stairs to see if anyone was coming; once I was sure there was no one there I walked towards the door, picking up my pace with each step.

My hand grasped the door handle, and I opened it ever so quietly and slowly not to make a sound. I opened the door a little further and it creaked. Feeling a rush of adrenalin, I yanked on the door but it didn't move. Feeling a presence behind me I slowly turned around.

"Damon…" I whispered. He was towering over me as he smirked, a cocky smile spread over his face.

I tried to walk backwards but was stopped once my back collided with the wooden door. Hearing the click of the door as it shut once more, I flinched and looked up at Damon. "Damon, please. Please, let me go." I whispered again, my voice small. My throat became dry and coarse with each breath I took.

"Ohh, Lana," He hummed. Damon raised his left hand and placed it on the side of my face as he spoke. I flinched under his touch which made his grin widen. "What am I going to do with you?" I knew it was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer. Tearing my eyes away from his, I looked into the main room.

"Vikki?" I called. She didn't answer, she just lay there. Damon backed away from me as I pressed against his chest. Not looking back, I rushed over to Vikki who was lying lifelessly on the couch, a cloth pressed to her neck. "Ohh, Vikki!" I tried to muffle my shock by placing a hand over my mouth, moving back from Vikki I bumped into Damon. "We… we need to get her to hospital!" I yelled. Damon only glanced at Vikki and then settled his eyes on mine.

"She'll be fine." Was all he said. _Well that's not reassuring, thanks._ I moved away from Damon as I leaned back down to Vikki, she was breathing which was a good sign. Once I was satisfied that she was alive, I stood tall, and turned to face Damon one more time. My eyes flickered towards the door. I took my shot; I bolted towards the door as fast as I could.

"NO! NO! Get off me!" I thrashed out in Damon's hold, kicking and swinging my arms and legs as hard as I could hoping to hurt him. There was not point. He was too strong. I was fighting a losing battle, the only person I was hurting was myself. Giving into his hold, I stopped thrashing out and my body went limp. The pain in my head seared up again causing me to become dizzy, I raised a hand and placed it against my forehead. The blood began to flow once more; I must have re-opened the wound whilst Damon held me.

"Ahh." I moaned. The blood stained my hand as it dripped from my fingers.

"Now look what you've done," Damon dropped me from his hold and I braced myself against the wall. There was no point in running; he would catch me before I could blink. "Come here." He ordered. I pushed further into the wall, trying to create more distance between us. Damon rolled his eyes as he approached me, a vengeful look in his eyes.

"You will not be frightened. You will do as I say and you will _not_ run," Damon's eyes became dark voids that I got lost in. I was in a trance as he spoke; I listened to every single word that he said. "Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good." I blinked rapidly as he broke the strong hold he had on me. I pushed myself off the wall, feeling all the fears that I had building inside me wash away. It was like magic, I was no longer scared. I felt all my worries just vanish.

I watched as Damon walked into the main room once more, avoiding the sunlight as he done so. I scrunched my face up in confusion as I watched him dodge all light in the room. Once he reached the liquor cabinet, he turned to face me.

"Want one? It'll settle the nerves." Damon's tone was playful as he swung the bottle of liquor back and forth between his fingers. _Why not? I don't have anything better to do_.

"Sure," I smiled as I plopped down onto the vacant seat in front of him. I watched as he poured us both a drink, "Make mine a double." I added. Damon looked up from what he was doing; the playful smile grew across his lips. I smiled in return as he poured more into the glasses. "What about Vikki? Shouldn't we call an ambulance or something?" I asked him. Damon came round in front of me and handed me a glass full of bourbon.

"Nah, she'll be fine," I looked at him confused.

"How will she be _fine?_ She's practically dead on your couch, Damon." I stated as I took a large sip from my glass. The liquid burned as it trickled down my dry, coarse throat.

Damon's eyes filled with joy and wonder as he looked at me, "Well, I fed her my blood. She'll be healed in no time."

I choked as I took another sip from the glass, "I'm sorry, what?"

Damon leaned closer into me, "Remember, you won't be scared."

"I won't be scared." I repeated.

"I'm a vampire, Alana." Damon told me. I looked at him in disbelief. The words that came from his mouth were full of nonsense. _I must be drunk or something_. _Yeah, that's it. I'm drunk, that's the only explanation for all this. Right?_

"Damon, how much have you had to drink?" I asked. Damon laughed as he rose to his feet, pulling me up with him.

"Ohh, Lana. I'm anything but drunk," He smirked. "Everything I am telling you is one hundred percent the truth." He cooed in my ear. His warm breath made the hairs on the back of my neck stand tall.

"How can that be? Vampires are a myth," I knew they were a myth; I just needed him to tell me he was kidding that this was all a dream. "The animal attacks, the thing that attacked Vikki," I inhaled sharply, "This was all you?" I didn't want to hear the answer.

"Yes." He was very calm as he replied to me.

"Why? Why would you do something like that, Damon?" I asked.

"Because, Alana. It's who I am. It's what we do, we feed and we kill." Damon spoke like it was a sport. Killing and feeding off innocent people and leaving them to die, Ohh, god. Vikki, she could have died that night in the woods. I wanted to run but I felt paralyzed, my legs wouldn't move from my position.

"No more talking. Let's dance." I gasped as I was suddenly pulled to my feet, spinning around on the floor. Damon pulled me close.

"Damon, I can't. I – I want to leave." I whispered my voice small.

"No. you want to stay here with me and dance." Damon's tone was strong and demanding as he looked me dead in the eyes.

Just like before, I felt the need to leave just disappear. The music filled my ears as Damon leaped from the ground to the balcony, his bottle of bourbon in his hands. I moved to the beat of the music, getting more and more lost in the moment. I could stay like this forever, dancing and with not a care in the world. It was sheer bliss.

* * *

A few hours passed and I was all partied out, I slouched onto the sofa as I watched Vikki still lying on the one across from me. My brain was screaming at me to get her help, but the rest of me was saying that it's all going to be ok; I didn't know what to believe. Glancing around the room I saw my phone on the side table, I hopped up to get it scanning over the screen once I had it in my hand. _Ohh, wow. How long had I been here?_ It was late, too late and I felt like I had lost a full day from my life. There were missed phone calls and messages from Elena and Jeremy not to mention the half a dozen voicemails from Aunt Jenna.

Sighing as I was about to reply, my phone got snatched from my hand. "Hey!" I screeched. Damon smirked as he held my phone far from my reach. "Damon, please. My family are worried about me, I have to go." I pouted as he held his ground. He wasn't budging as I pleaded my case for him.

"No…" I watched as his mind was conjuring up something, "Actually, that's a good idea. You should go," Smirking as he closed the gap between us, Damon stood tall over me. I felt my heart flutter in my chest and the air being sucked from my lungs. "But first…"

* * *

My head was spinning as I sauntered home in the dark; I still had on my bikini from the Fundraiser the other day. I don't know why I was still wearing it but, hey, at least I had something on. I blew a sigh of relief as I reached my porch; climbing up the stairs I swung the door open as I entered. Kicking the door shut, I headed straight to the fridge, and I was starving. Grabbing whatever I could from the fridge, I took a seat at the counter and stuffed my face. _God, this is soo good!_ I mumbled as I savoured each bit.

"Where the hell have you been!?" I dropped the food in my hand as I turned to see a seething Jeremy leaning against the door frame.

"Didn't know I had to run things by my _little_ brother now?" I mocked him as I headed his way. Jeremy shook his head in disappointment as I rolled my eyes. "Fine, if you must know, I was at…" _Where was I?_ I racked my brain, trying to figure out where I was, nothing came to mind. "Actually, I don't know where I was." My face fell as I couldn't think of a valid answer to a simple question, I didn't know if I was at a party or sleeping over at a friend house. But by the look and smell of me, it was definitely a party.

"Never mind. Just have a mint or something." It was Jeremy's time to mock me as I punched his shoulder.

"Thanks, Jer. Very subtle." I laughed as I walked by him and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. _He was right, I needed a mint._ Laughing at myself as I entered the bathroom, I heard the doorbell ring just as I shut the door. Ignoring the sound, I stalked off into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, removing my clothing I hopped in and scrubbed the last two days from my body.

Freshly washed and changed into some shorts and a tank, I left the bathroom and took a seat at my desk. My head was pounding from the alcohol that I must have consumed last night at the party, taking some pills that were on my desk, I swallowed them in one go. I needed this headache to leave; it was painful but not as painful as the sudden burst of pain I kept getting. _I really should get that checked out._ I whispered to myself.

There was a sudden bang as the door to my room swung open colliding with the wall. I jumped off my seat and grabbed the closest thing to me to arm myself. "Alana!" I sighed in relief as it was just Elena.

"God, Elena. Ever heard of knocking!" I laughed as my heard beat returned to normal. Setting the object in my hands on the table, I felt a tightening grip form around my chest. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" I was uncertain at Elena's sudden burst of affection towards me, it was out of character.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you all day!" Elena sighed as she released me from her grasp.

"Sorry, I was at a party… I think."

"A Party? There wasn't any parties happening, Alana," I watched as Elena's face fell into one of sorrow and pain.

"Elena? What's wrong, you're scaring me?" I felt my blood run cold as she took a seat on my bed. This wasn't my sister. Something bad has happened I could feel it radiating off her.

"Alana. Th – There is something I need to tell you." A single tear dropped from her cheek on to her lap as I took a seat beside her. My heart lurched as she gripped onto my hands tightly.

Nothing could have prepared me for what was to come. Nothing.

* * *

 **A/N; Thank you for keeping up with this story, I truly appreciate all the follows and favourites. I try to update and post on regular bases and write this to the best of my ability. I know some spelling errors slip through but I do spend a lot of time in editing and re-writing to make this perfect. If I feel it's perfect for me then I post it. I love the way I write and I hope you all do to.**

 **The next chapter will be up in the next few days, it is in editing at the moment and I'm working on the next chapter for my other story, which I hope to have posted in the next few days also. However, the next chapter to this story will be a lot more interesting as Alana finally knows the full story about the vampires 'Damon and Stefan' Elena filled her in on all the things that have been happening and why she's had memory gaps over the last few days. I know this chapter has a few hole in the timeline and something might not make sense, i will clear everything up in the next chapter for all of you. If you stick around, thing will all make sense.**

 **Let's just say things get a lot more intense and interesting in the next chapter and the ones to follow.**

 **I hope you will all stick with me through this journey and continue to read and review this story.**

 **Thank you**

 **Until next time…**


	7. Haunted

**A:N. Hey guys. I'm extremely sorry for not posting in over three months! The hard drive on my laptop fried and I lost everything! Countless chapters and stories are all lost, so I've had to re-start from where i left off again.**

 **I worked really hard on this chapter to make it the best it could possibly be. I hope you all like it and please, let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you to all the new followers/Favourites on this story. I hope that you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

 **The next chapter will be up in the next two day's as I'm back into the swing of things now!**

* * *

The last two days have been a blur, scratch that, the last few years have been a blur. I can't get over what Elena told me, it still hasn't sunk in. _Vampires_ I still can't say the word without shuddering and my skin going cold. I kept telling myself that they weren't real, that this was all a practical joke on me, however that wasn't the case. They were real… vampires were real. I haven't left my room in the past day and a half. Last night was a riot to say the least, Vikki came here, and she was completely out of it. Then I found out the reason why, Damon. Damon had turned her, he killed her… he killed her. Everything was too much for me to handle, Stefan came to the house with Elena, and I don't know why she still wanted him around considering what he is.

He's a monster.

Elena came into my room last night to tell me what happened to Vikki; I again, didn't believe a word that came from her mouth. I know she was telling me the truth but I didn't want to believe it, Vikki was gone, no one knew where she was, Stefan was looking for her but lost her, she fed from Logan Fell, the journalist that Aunt Jenna was seeing again. So that has been mu eventful few days, Vampires and sibling drama, I couldn't get worse for this family.

She also told me what Damon had done to Caroline and what he had done to me, it made my blood run cold thinking about it. How could someone do that to another human being…? _Ohh, wait. He isn't a human… he's a monster, like his brother._ Elena ended things with Stefan last night, she was heartbroken. I came down the stairs and found her slumped against the front door, a crying mess. I sat with her on the floor for a while until she was all cried out and then I took her to bed. She went out like a light.

Damon tried calling me last night, I ignored the call and it went to voicemail. Without hearing the voicemail, I deleted the message and his number. I wanted no part in his or Stefan's life's anymore, not after everything that has happened.

* * *

I felt like I hadn't slept all night, I just lay there on my bed staring at the ceiling. The light was pouring through my window as the sun coming up; I knew it was time for school.

I sauntered over to the bathroom and opened the door to see Jeremy, "Sorry."

"Oh, no, it's cool. I'm done." He smiled at me.

"You're up early. Where are you going?" I questioned. Jeremy was never on time for school, or anything for that matter.

"Police station. They're organising the search party for Vikki, so…"

My heart stopped and I could feel my face becoming pale. _Vicki's dead, Jeremy. You won't ever see her again._ Those words were swirling around in my head as I looked at my little brother. I knew I couldn't tell him anything, but deep inside I was dying to.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" I managed to get a few words out.

"What? You're kidding right?"

Clearly those weren't the most helpful or correct words to have used.

"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cell phones are for."

"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why."

Jeremy walked past me and down the stairs, _Dick_.

* * *

Elena was going to the Salvatore House, I pleaded with her not to but she wanted to know how Vikki was doing, I knew I couldn't change her mind once it was set… so I decided to go with her. _Safety in numbers and all_ I thought to myself.

* * *

We pulled up the drive and sat in the car, "Are you okay?"

I looked over to my right to my sister in the passenger seat; she looked calmer than I did.

"Umm, yeah, I'm ok," I sighed as I looked at the house, "Are you sure about this, Elena?"

Elena sighed also as she took in the atmosphere, "I don't know, Lana. Were here for Vikki, nothing else matters." Giving me a reassuring smile, she squeezed my hand and left the car. I was hot on her tracks as we walked up to the door. I could feel my body temperature raising as she rung the bell, my palms became sweaty and my cheeks flush.

I heard the click of the door handle as it opened, I shut my eyes for a brief moment as the door swung open. My mouth went dry as I looked into the icey blue eyes that pierced into my own, Damon was stood leaning against the door frame as he watched over me.

"Is Stefan here?"

I was pulled from my trance as Elena spoke; Damon was startled by her commentary also but kept his eyes firmly on mine.

"Yep!" He replied, popping the 'P' at the end.

"Where is he?"

Damon removed his eyes from me and turned his attention to Elena, "And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'.

Elena walked into the house leaving me outside, I didn't know wither or not to follow but I decided to stay put as Damon followed Elena.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Elena turned to face Damon as he walked closer to her, closing the gap ever so slowly.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Elena challenged him.

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not."

"Yet." Damon hummed. Hearing him threaten my sister made my blood stop flowing through my veins and my skin turn pale. I walked into the house and slowly shut the door, trying not to be too obvious as I entered. Neither of them looked in my direction as they continued to taunt each other.

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked one more time.'

Giving in, Damon backed away from Elena, "He's upstairs singing 'The rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out."

Damon turned to leave but not before he took a last glance in my direction, a small smile on his lips as he turned away. I didn't know wither or not to return it. I chose not to.

I walked over to the lounge and took a seat on the couch as Elena shouted on Stefan. Not a moment later he appears and walks down the stairs.

"Yes?" His voice calm as he looked over Elena and I, slight worry on his face.

"Where is Vikki?" Elena was straight to the point, no messing around. I think she wanted to leave just as much as I did.

"She's upstairs." Stefan turns to me, a smile of sorrow on his lips, "Hello, Alana."

"Hi, Stefan." I said shyly. Something in me wanted to believe that Stefan was good, that he wasn't a monster. I just couldn't bring myself to believe that.

"What happens now? Because our brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do we tell him?" Elena gestured to me as I got off the couch and walked over to her. _She's right what do we tell him? Do we tell him what I so desperately wanted to this morning? No, that would break him, we can't do that._ Snapping out of my own argument, I looked up to Stefan as he looked deeply at Elena, I knew their felling's were still there between them, I knew Elena felt strongly for him and what she done last night killed her. She had no other choice to end their relationship.

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this." Stefan sighed as he looked over us both. Elena and I shared a look.

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What are we supposed to do? Because were lying to everyone that we care about. What's gonna happen to her?" I finally spoke for the first time since entering the house, my voice was a little course from my dry throat but I managed to get the words out.

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe."

All three of us were startled when a voice from the staircase spoke, "How long is that?" Vikki spoke up.

For someone who is dead, she looked pretty alive. I couldn't quit wrap my mind around at how _Alive_ vampires looked, I mean, from watching movies all my life I have never seen a vampire look as _human_ as the do.

"Hey, Vikki, how are you?" Elena asked from besides me. _How is she? She'd Dead, Elena._ I quipped in my head.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vikki looked at my sister with the same thought I did.

* * *

An hour of so had passed, Elena and I were still in the Boarding House. Stefan brought Vikki in some Coffee; he told her that it flows through their veins and that this is how they were warm to the touch. I felt like I was in a lecture and I should be taking notes for the final exam. I sat as they were talking, taking all the information in like a retainer, and I wanted to learn for some reason. I felt the impulse to learn every detail as he spoke to Vicki.

"So you've never tasted human blood?" I snapped from my moment as I heard the words that left Vicki's mouth. _Human. Blood._ Just thinking about it made me feel sick.

Stefan look over to Elena as she looked back at him, pain in her eyes.

"Not in a long time." Stefan sighed as he bowed his head, looking into the coffee cup in his hands.

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behaviour." Stefan was speaking to Vikki but as he spoke he was looking at Elena. She looked away from his gaze and looked at her hands which were positioned in her lap.

Vicki completely dropped the conversation, "Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? I feel like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

I furrowed my brows as she asked 50 questions without taking a breath. She just turned and left the room without a second glance as Elena and I looked at each other in bewilderment.

Stefan and Elena left the room after her to get her some ' _more_ '. I could only assume that he meant blood, thinking about a fridge full of blood made my stomach turn. I stood from my seat as Vicki sauntered back into the room alone.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." Vicki didn't look at me; instead she pulled out her phone.

"Hmm, who are you calling?" I asked.

"Jeremy." She never looked away from her phone as I rose to my feet and walked over to her.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore."

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I want." Vicki challenged me. There was no way in hell that I was going to allow her to see my little brother.

"You could hurt him." I pleaded with her.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." She tore her eyes away from her cell phone and looked at me in front of her.

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now." I nodded my head at her as I spoke, hoping to get my point across… I failed.

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the 'You're not good enough' speech? I'm assuming it predated the whole vampire thing.

I furrowed my brows as I looked at her, annoyance clear on my face, "I've never had a problem with you, Vicki. All I'm saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki." I warned her, she wasn't going near my brother again.

"Or what?"

Before I could get a word out, Vicki's hand was around my throat as she pinned me against the wall with all her force. As I struggled to breath, I braced my hands on her arm which was clenched around my neck.

"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. Your sister had my brother whipped for fifteen years. Fifteen years and then she dumped him. It's a shame that you're a twin because whenever I look at you all I see is your sister, just so you know," I could feel my arms going limp as I gasped for breath under her grasp, "And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?"

Vicki let go of my throat and I slumped to the ground coughing. She left the room; I sat against the wall breathing heavily, my hands around my throbbing throat as I held it. I could feel the heat generating under my hands. _What have we done?_

* * *

"She threatened my sister, Stefan." I sat on the sofa as I watched on, the words, the people… all a blur. Elena and Stefan came back to the room to find me slumped against the wall on the floor, a quivering mess. Stefan picked me up and placed me on the sofa, I haven't moved since.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues…"

"How long before it settles? Days? Weeks? Months?" The words just kept spilling from Elena's month as she stood before Stefan.

Stefan said something that I couldn't make out, i was lost in my own world.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked him.

Stefan sighed, "It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now," _Not ever!_ I thought to myself. "She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him."

"Or worse." Elena added. Just the thought of Vikki harming Jeremy made me feel violently sick. If she laid a finger on him or Elena for that matter, I would hunt her down and kill her myself.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan spoke.

Elena looked at him, "We need to get going." She sighed and walked over to me. Elena helped me to my feet and we headed to the door.

"Elena…" I could hear the pain and hurt as Stefan spoke her name.

Elena stopped walking and turned around to face the man she loved, "Please, Stefan. There's only so much I can take." And with that we left the Salvatore Boarding house.

* * *

As night began to fall, I was sat in my room looking out of the window, diary in hand. I wrote down all the things that had happened over the last few days. If I didn't write them down I'd forget. I didn't want to forget. Lost in my own little world I hadn't notice Elena coming into my room.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." I replied. I folded my diary and placed it beside me on the seat.

"So, Jeremy and I are going to the Halloween thing tonight. You should come." She smiled. _Was she serious?_

"Have you forgotten everything that's happened over the past few days, Elena?" My brows furrowed as I sung my legs around to place them on the floor. She now had my full attention.

"Trust me, Alana. I haven't forgotten a thing. We have to keep things normal, for Jeremy."

"I don't know what _normal_ is anymore, Elena." I looked down to my feet, rubbing the souls of my feet on the shaggy rug underneath them.

"I know how you feel, but we have to keep moving forward. We can't break." I looked up to my sister as a faint smile crept onto her pail lips. _She's right, we can't give up. We can't break._ I smiled back at her as I got to my feet.

"You're right, we have to keep moving forward, for Jeremy." I smiled. Elena got to her feet and snaked her arms around me, hugging me in tightly as I placed my head in the crease of her neck. I just wanted to break down right in this moment, but I couldn't. I had to be strong, for my sister and for my brother.

* * *

The school was flooded with teens, all drinking and dancing around the halls, not a care in the world. ' _If only they knew'_ I whispered. Elena, Jeremy and I entered the main hall, Jeremy scared some kids and they ran away screaming.

"Jer!" I yelled and smacked him on the shoulder. He just looked at me and smiled but he didn't look at Elena.

"You guys went with last year's costumes too, huh?" Elena and I turned to see Matt. _Ohh, god, Matt. I could feel the tears building inside of me as I looked at his innocent face. Knowing what I know about Vikki, I wanted to tell him everything, to let him know that his sister was, well, not his sister anymore._ I snapped out of my thoughts as Jeremy brushed past my shoulder and wandered off. I turned to look at Elena and Matt.

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into a fight." Elena spoke. I looked at her in confusion, _when did this happen?_

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight."

My heart stopped, "She's here?" I asked. Panic in my voice as I looked at Matt.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt said without a care.

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena asked me. I quickly looked around the room, searching for Jeremy to no avail. He was nowhere in sight.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Matt asked as he looked at me and Elena in concern.

"Sorry, Matt. We – we have to find him." Elena quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me along behind her as we rushed through the crowds.

As we rushed through the crowds we bump into Stefan.

"Thank god." Elena exhaled as she loosened her grip on my arm and I fell into place at her side.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked us as he could see the panic on our faces. I was still looking around the hall to find Jeremy as Stefan talked to Elena.

"We lost track of Jeremy. We were worried." Elena informed him.

"What's going on?" A voice from behind me crept up. I turned around to see Matt headed straight for us.

"Hey, uh, everything's fine." Stefan smiled at Matt. Hoping he would go away, but he was wrong.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vikki yelled as she pulled against Stefan's hand which was holding her wrist.

I knew she was trying to get away; I couldn't let that happen, "No. Vikki, please, don't do this." I pleaded with her but she couldn't care less about what I was saying.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone!" Matt closed the gap between him and Stefan.

"You need to back off, man." Matt growled at Stefan as he loosened his grip on his sister wrist.

Elena put herself in-between the two men, "Matt, it's… it's okay." She said, placing a hand on his chest to calm him.

Matt didn't take notice of Elena as he pushed her hand off his chest, "No, it's not okay. What the hell is your Problem?" He asked Stefan.

Everyone was too lost in the moment to notice that Vikki had disappeared ito the crowd.

"Stefan. She's gone." I looked at him as my heart filled with dread. I ran off into the crowd looking for Jeremy once again, leaving Stefan and Elena behind.

* * *

"Jeremy!" I yelled as I walked down the empty corridor, littered with empty cups and plates, "Jeremy!" I continued to yell as I headed towards the back entrance.

"Jer… Vikki, no!" I screamed as Vikki held my brother against the side of a school bus. I grabbed the first thing I could find; I charged towards Vikki and hit her over the head, she didn't even flinch as the wooded plank collided with her skull. I stepped back in horror as she raced towards me at lightning speed. She grasped her hands around the collar of my costume and threw me into a pile of garbage. I landed with a thud as the tin cans rolled away as I landed in them.

I tried to move as fast as I could to get back to my feet. I ran back around to the side of the bus to see Stefan holding Vikki against it with all his strength.

"Vikki!" Jeremy screamed as I held him.

"Go. Get inside," Neither I, nor Jeremy moved an inch, "Go!" Stefan yelled. Snapping me from my trance, I ran away from the bus, pulling Jeremy reluctantly behind me.

As we neared the door, I felt Jeremy's hand disappear from mine. I turned to see Vicki standing in front of me; she had pushed Jeremy away so that I couldn't reach him anymore.

Before I could move, Vikki grabbed me and sunk her teeth into the side of my neck.

"Ah!" I Screamed as I felt her teeth pierce the skin on my neck. The pain was intense but it faded quickly. Vicki's teeth retracted from my neck and I dropped to the ground. I placed my hand on my neck which was saturated with blood.

"Vikki! Vikki! Vikki!" I heard my brother yell. I looked up to see Stefan holding a wooden steak which was pierced through Vicki's sternum. I watched as Vicki's body fell to the floor and her skin began to turn grey. I looked over at Jeremy; Stefan was holding him back as he thrashed out in his grasp.

"Get him out of here!" I yelled.

I walked over to Vikki as Stefan disappeared with Jeremy; I knelled down beside her lifeless body as I placed a hand on her head.

' _I'm so sorry, Vikki.'_ I whispered as I felt the tears flowing from my eyes. I heard footsteps coming from behind me but I didn't look round, I couldn't.

"You should go. I got this." It was him. It was Damon.

"You did this. This is your fault." I stood from where I was kneeling to look him in the eyes.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." He smirked.

' _Is he being serious?'_ I could feel all the anger and pain building inside of my body, so much so that I was shaking with anger. I raised my fist and swung for him but he caught my hand before it connected with his face.

"None of this matters to me. None of it." Damon released my hand.

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters and you know it." Damon didn't move a muscle as he continued to stare at me, a blank expression on his face. I couldn't hold my anger in any longer, I was seething with rage. I quickly swung an open palm at him and it collided with his cheek with a loud 'smack'.

Damon's face snapped to the side and he slowly turned his head back to face me. I was breathing deeply as I looked at him; my hand was throbbing as I lowered it back to my side.

"You need to leave," Damon looked at my neck which was oozing blood, "Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave."

I looked at him and to my horror his face started to change. Veins were creeping out from beneath his eyes which turned deep red, his fangs elongated and his skin turned a shade darker. I slowly backed away from him, taking one last look at Vicki's decaying body lying on the ground a stray tear escaped down my cheek.

* * *

Waking through the corridor and into the crowd, I pushed my way through. I couldn't take my mind off Jeremy; I needed to know if he was alright. If Stefan got him away safely or if he found Elena before Vikki did.

As I walked through the crowds I bumped into Matt.

"Alana! Hey, have you seen… Whoa. Wh… what happened?" Matt's eyes zoned in on the blood pouring from my neck and the large blood pool on my white dress.

"Nothing. Some idiot with some fake blood got me. I'm gonna go home and shower." I tried to get away from him but he spoke again.

"I… I can't find Vikki. She totally bailed on me."

I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces as I looked at him. _Ohh, Matt._ I tried to hold back the urge to tell him what had happened.

"I don't know where she is." I managed to get out, my voice raspy.

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?" He quipped.

' _You'll never see her again. You'll never see your baby sister again, Matt.'_ My head was swimming, I couldn't think straight.

"You're a good brother, Matt." I managed a small smile as I placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, maybe she went home."

"Maybe." I whispered.

After talking with Matt, I rushed to my car; I couldn't keep the tears in any longer. I burst, the tears streaming down my face, drenching my dress in liquid. I placed my hands on the steering wheel as I leaned my forehead against the cool rubber, tears still flowing. After what felt like forever, the tears stopped and my eyes dried up. The wound on my neck was still oozing red liquid; I rummaged around in my bag for something to press against the open wound on my neck. Pulling out a blue cloth from the clove compartment of my car, I shook it open and placed it against the wound.

"Ahh." I flinched at the sudden contact. I rested my head back against the seat and pulled on my seat belt, I needed to get home.

* * *

Pulling up in front of my house, I climbed out of the car and headed to the porch where Stefan was waiting.

"Where is he?" I asked as I climbed the stairs.

"Inside." He sighed.

I walked into the house to see Elena and Jeremy sitting on the sofa.

"Alana!" Elena rushed over to me, she was about to place her arms around my neck until she saw the wound, "Oh, my god!" she whispered.

"It's ok. I'm ok." I smiled weakly. _I was not ok_.

I walked over to Jeremy as he looked at his hands in his lap, "Do you understand what happened tonight?" I asked.

"No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but… I don't understand." Tears began to form in his eyes as he looked at me.

"She was going to kill me."

"Now she's dead. Vikki's dead." The tears couldn't hold back any longer as they streamed down his face.

I didn't know how to comfort him. I didn't know how to comfort my own bother, "I'm so sorry, Jer." Was all I could manage to say without breaking down again.

"Make it stop. It hurts." He cried.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay."

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" Jeremy looked up at me, the tears slipped from my eyes as he said that.

"Oh, my god. Come here." I whispered as I held him.

* * *

I walked out to the porch to see Elena and Stefan sitting apart.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Stefan.

"I, uh… I wanted to help her. But instead, uh… How's he doing?" Stefan changed the subject as he noticed my presence.

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again," I turned and looked at my sister, "He's just a kid." I whispered as a tear escaped down my cheek.

"Alana, what can I do? I… what can I do to help? I'll do anything."

 _Can you go back in time and never come to Mystic Falls?_

I sighed as I walked closer to him, "Can you make him forget?"

"Alana…"

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work… Because of whom I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right." Stefan look directly at me as he spoke softly as if I was about to break.

"I can do it. If this is what you want… I'll do it." I turned my attention to the voice from nowhere, Damon slowly walked up on to the porch, stopping before he reached me.

I turned and looked at my sister for her agreement in this matter; she nodded slowly as she rubbed the tears from her cheek with her sleeve.

"It's what we want." I spoke.

Damon nodded and approached me slowly, "What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vikki left town and she's not coming back," My voice began to break as I spoke, "That he shouldn't go looking for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Finishing what I said. I walked inside in front of Damon. Jeremy was in his room, I watched as Damon walked up the stairs and I headed in to the kitchen so I could release the tears that I so desperately held back as I spoke to him.

* * *

A few moments passed and Damon walked back down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. I saw him looking at the door and then looking at the kitchen where I was standing. Hearing the footsteps getting closer, I rubbed my cheeks clear of tears and turned to face him.

"It's done." He said in a hushed tone.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Alana…"

I cut him off before he could go any further, "Please, don't. Thank you for what you done for Jeremy but I'd like you to leave now." I looked over his shoulder to the door which was slightly open.

Damon didn't move.

"Please, Damon. Go." I croaked out. Not waiting for him to leave I decided to walk around him and head to my room.

Shutting my door gently, I slumped down with a thud. My back flush against the wood as I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. I wanted to cry so badly but nothing would come out, I was… empty.

I don't know how long I was sitting against the door but it felt like a lifetime. Mustering up the strength to go to the bathroom, I pulled myself up with the assistance of a chair. I slowly dragged my feet across the wooden floor and into the bath room. I braced my hands on the marble counter and looked in the wall length mirror, I was a mess. My blood stained dress and open wound on my neck were a sight for sore eyes.

I peeled off the dress and dropped it to the floor; I turned on the shower and climbed in. Trying my hardest not to get the wound wet, I scrubbed the blood off of my skin until I was raw. Fully washed I climbed out, bandaged my wound and changed clothes.

I walked back in to the bed room and took a few painkillers to ease the pain.

Pulling back the covers on my bed, I slipped inside. Tugging them up to my chest, I hugged them tightly. A huge part of me wanted to sleep and never wake up again, but I couldn't leave my family. I couldn't leave Jeremy after everything and I couldn't leave my twin.

I closed my eyes, letting the darkness consume me until I couldn't feel anymore.

 _Tomorrow will be better, have faith…_

* * *

Sorry if some spelling / grammar mistakes slipped through. I do try my hardest to make this perfect for you all. I hope that you all like this chapter.

Well, there you have it! I must say, this is my favourite chapter so far. I'm really proud of my writing in it as I fell I have progressed.

Reviews are welcome and would be much appreciated!

The next chapter will be up within the next two days, you have my word. Now that everything is fixed I can get back to doing what I love best, writing!

Until next time…


	8. 162 Candles - History Repeating

**A:N – Here it is. The next chapter to the story. You'll notice that this chapter is noticeable longer. I decided to merge two of them together for a more enjoyable read. I hope you all like it and continue to enjoy my story as we continue throughout this journey together.**

 **Thank you to my new followers and new favourites, you guys are much appreciated. So thank you for giving this story a go and I hope you'll not be disappointed by this chapter!**

 **Sorry if some grammar mistakes make it through, I have been over and over this chapter to fix them but some manage to slip their way through without my notice!**

 **Here you go…**

* * *

"Elena and I asked Stefan to help. We thought that, by helping Vikki, he was helping our brother."

Talking to Sheriff Forbes about Vicki's sudden _disappearance_ was weird. I knew exactly what happened, so did Elena, but we couldn't say. I so desperately wanted to tell someone, anyone about what I knew.

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yes."

Interview over, I met with Elena outside of the building, she was talking to Aunt Jenna and Jeremy. Every time I look at Jeremy or Matt I could feel my heart break just the little bit more.

"We'll meet you guys at the car." Elena told Jenna. Jenna nodded in agreement and set off with Jeremy who was none the wiser about what happened over the last few days.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything." Elena sighed, brushing her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, me neither. She didn't really pry into what I was saying." I looked at Elena who nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Thank you." Stefan finally spoke from beside me.

I gave him a small smile. As I was about to walk away I heard Elena speak up. "I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why," Her voice began to break as she spoke, "Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just… it's just too much…"

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it." Stefan looked at her. Elena's eyes began to well up.

"No, Stefan. You have to stay away from me." Elena turned on her heel and walked of at a quick pace leaving me behind.

I didn't know what to say to Stefan in this situation, everything was fucked up. Deciding not to add to the growing tension, I also left and headed to the car.

* * *

Sitting beside Jeremy as he was writing, Aunt Jenna came in to the main room and took a seat beside Elena on the sofa. They began to talk but I couldn't make out a word the said to each other, feeling a vibration from my pocket, I pulled out my cell to check what it was.

Opening my cell to the home screen, there was a message from an unknown number on the screen.

 _Hmm…_

I clicked on the message.

 _Seriously?_

It was a message from Damon.

 _How the hell did he get my number?_

I thought that when I deleted his voicemail and number the other night that I also blocked his number. Clearly I was wrong. I decided to open the message,

' _Hi, I hope you're feeling better after everything that happened. Stef told me that Jeremy done well, that he didn't remember anything. D.'_

I gazed at the writing in front of me, I didn't know if he was being sincere or his usual dick self.

' _Hi, Damon. Yes I'm feeling much better thank you. Jeremy didn't remember anything. Thank you again for what you done for him.'_

Sent…

A few moments passed before I got a reply,

' _I didn't do it for him. D.'_

 _What is that supposed to mean?_

I furrowed my brows as I looked at his reply. I placed my phone in my pocket deciding not to reply this time; I still didn't want anything to do with him nor Stefan anymore. Just like Elena didn't.

The doorbell rang, I had been too lost in my little world to realise that Jeremy, Jenna and Elena disappeared from the room. I hopped my way over to the door to see Bonnie.

"Hey, Bonnie." I smiled as I greeted her.

"Hey, Alana. Is Elena here?" Not beating around the bush, straight to the point. Bonnie smiled as I pointed up the stairs, gesturing that Elena was in her room. I watched as Bonnie made her way up the staircase and headed in Elena's direction.

* * *

A few hours had passed, Jeremy and I were the only people left in the house. I was lying on the sofa on my stomach, my head lost in a book.

' _Bang'_

I jumped from my seat as the door slammed and Elena strutted inside.

"What the hell?" I yelled, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" I questioned my sister.

"Don't be mad. I went to Stefan's." She sighed. I could see that she was troubled by something that happened.

"Did he hurt you?" I wondered.

 _What could have her in such a mess?_

"No. No, he didn't," Elena walked over to the sofa and took a seat beside me. My heart rate was just returning to its normal rhythm, "When I went… someone else was there."

"Ok? What's wrong with that?" I frowned, she wasn't making sense.

"In a towel… all wet." She looked down.

 _Ohh… Ohh. I understand now._

"You know that doesn't mean anything, right?"

Elena sighed, grabbed her bag and stood from the sofa, "You're right. I'm being stupid."

"Where are you going?" I asked as she headed to the hallway.

"My room."

Without saying anything else she headed up the stairs.

 _Okay?_

* * *

The house was eerily quiet, you could hear a pin drop it was that silent. I shut my book over and placed it on the table beside the sofa. Hopping to my feet, I began to make my way to the kitchen when I was stopped in my tracks. The doorbell began to ring again.

I headed to the door and opened it slightly to see who was there. Stefan stood before me on the porch a small smile on his lips as he came closer.

"Stefan. Hey."

 _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Hey, Alana." His smile was small. Pained almost.

"Lexi said that Elena came by and she seemed up set." Stefan's voice was low and hushed as his brows knitted together, taking in my appearance as I was stood half behind the door.

I pondered on what Elena told me earlier, placing a finger on my lips as I tilted my head.

"Right… Towel girl?" A coy smile appeared on my lips.

Stefan looked confused for a moment before catching on to what I said, "The towel?... Oh no no no no not like that, she's not exactly a girl – Lexi's just 350 years old.

 _Wow._

"You mean she's a…"

"And she's my oldest friend. _Nothing_ romantic. _Ever._ " I heard the emphasis Stefan put into his words. He didn't need to prove anything to me.

 _Did he?_

"Do you know why she came by?" He came closer to me as I leaned on the door frame.

"Uhh, no. She never told me she was going," I sighed as I shuffled from foot to foot, "She only told me about the girl in the towel… Lexi."

"Is she in"? His brows came together as he looked past me up the stairs.

 _Should I let him in? No, I can't. He shouldn't be here._

"I don't think she wants to talk to you, Stefan. I think it would be best if you go." I could tell my words hurt him. His eyes turned hollow, and then filled with pain.

"I want Elena… and you," _Nice save. "_ To know that I will always be here. You can come to me about anything." Stefan was sincere as he managed to play a small smile on his lips. I could tell that he was struggling to keep it there as his lips wavered.

"Well, thank you for stopping by." I smiled. Mine sincere.

Stefan turned on his feet about to leave. I slightly shut the door, "Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?"

 _Stefan's going to the party?_

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" I wondered as he stared deeply at me, deep in thought.

"Lexi's dragging me and… it's my birthday." Stefan continually shifted his weight from side to side.

"Really? Wow-um, happy birthday, Stefan." I smiled.

 _i wondered how old he was then?_

"Thank you."

I opened the door further as I stood in the frame, the cool crisp air nipping my skin. I shivered as I rubbed my hands up and down my arms.

"About the party. I think we're just going to stay in tonight," Stefan nodded sadly as he was about to walk away. He turned around and headed down the porch stairs, "Stefan?" He stopped and turned around to face me, "Happy birthday." I smiled, teeth showing.

He smiled and dipped his head. Giving me a small wave, he headed to his car and climbed inside. I watched as he drove off into the distance.

* * *

I filled Elena in about Stefan stopping by, she was a little upset that I didn't tell her he was here but she was grateful because she didn't want to see him right now.

"So… Caroline's having a party." I wiggled my brows in an enticing manor. Trying my best to hint to her that I wanted to go, but I would only go if she came with me.

 _Come on, Elena. I need a good time!_

"What's your point, Alana?" She smiled.

"My point is, we've all had a really shit time lately after everything and it would do us good to get out and have some fun. Plus, Caroline throws killer parties."

I could see the wheels truing in Elena's head.

 _I make a good case, if I do say so._

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. We deserve to have fun, at least for one night."

"Great. Get dressed and I'll get you down stairs in 10?" I smiled as I placed a kiss on her forehead. I left her room and headed into mine. Thinking about what to wear, I wanted to have fun but not too much fun. Something simple but classy.

 _I wonder._

Raking through my closet, I shift endless dresses and countless outfits.

 _God! I need to go shopping… and soon._

Finally settling with a 'jumpsuit' black in colour and full length arms. I was satisfied; I hadn't worn it yet so tonight was a good opportunity. Time for some fun with my friends and sister.

 _Yes. Fun._

Doing my subtle make-up, I applied a thin layer or nude gloss onto my pale lips. I pulled on my black leather jacket and a pair of flats; I took one final look in the mirror. Fixing my collarbone length hair, it was slightly curled.

Walking down the stairs, I met Elena at the bottom. She was dressed casually as was I, "Hey, are you ready?"

A small smile on her lips, she nodded slightly, "Yeah… you?"

 _No! I thought I was, but I'm not._

"Yes. I'm ready," _I lied._ "Shall we?" I asked as I waved to the door.

* * *

As we pull up at The Grill, I watched as people entered and exited the building. Some with drinks in their hands and others hanging onto each other as they were already drunk. Opening the car door, I climbed out slightly stumbling over my own feet, I steadied myself. _Come on Alana_ I told myself.

As we entered the Grill my eyes automatically set on Stefan and Lexi aka 'Towel Girl'. I noticed Elena's mood shifting, it was hard to make out if she was happy, sad or both.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" I nudged her on her left arm. Catching her attention, Elena turned to face me.

"I don't even know what I would say." She frowned.

"Well, why don't you start with _happy birthday_." I smiled. A smile crept on to her face as she thought over the idea for a few moments.

"Okay. I can do that."

 _Can you?_ I wondered.

I gave her a smile of confidence and watched as she headed over to them but then she took a detour and sat on a seat by herself.

 _Come on, Elena!_ I screamed in my head.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." I jumped and spun around to see who crept up on me.

 _Why? Why you out of all the people that could be here._

"Damon, you scared me!" I took a few steps back as we were to close for comfort.

"You didn't reply to me earlier." His tone was low, and his face was emotionless.

"I did reply," I took a moment, "The first time." I shyly smiled as I played with my bracelet on my wrist.

"Hmm, that's my point." Damon took a step closer, closing me in between him and a wall. This was becoming more and more awkward by the moment.

"What did you do to my brother?"

Damon backed away, his face in a frown. "I'm gonna need a less vague question."

 _Dick_

"Ok. When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" I looked into his eye. There was nothing but empty voids… complete emptiness.

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering." His coy smirk was back. He narrowed his eyes as he searched my own, looking for something.

"Damon. He's acting differently. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay," I took a breath as his eyes never left mine, "I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do anything else?"

He smiled. A coy smile, but none the less a smile. "Alana, I took away his suffering."

We stood in silence, I didn't know wither or not to believe him. He could be lying to me about everything he done to Jeremy. I wasn't in the mood for an argument tonight, I just wanted to have a good time and forget the last few days happened.

"How about a drink?" I was taken aback by Damon's offer.

"I can't drink, Damon. I'm underage." I laughed. He smiled a teeth bearing smile at me. I couldn't help but look at his pearly whites behind his pale pink lips. Snapping myself from my trance, I smiled.

"I think I'm going to find Elena." I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"No. Please, have a drink with me." Damon extended his hand and grasped my arm, a little too tightly. I looked down at his hand; a large ring was placed on his finger. His hands were large but soft, I followed his arm until I reached his face.

"Ok." I answered. His natural smirk appeared on his lips once more. As he led me over to the bar, I climbed onto one of the seats beside him as he also took a seat on the stool. Calling the waiter over as he clicked his fingers, I watched as he compelled the waiter to get him and me a drink on the house. I didn't like the fact that he compelled him, it was against his will and he had no control. Elena informed me a little bit about compulsion and the effects it has on people, I was lucky enough that Stefan gave me a bracelet to wear so I couldn't be compelled by Damon anymore.

"So, why do you really want me for a drink?" I asked bluntly. I knew there had to be some ulterior motive behind this little get together.

"I just wanted to buy a beautiful girl a drink," I blushed as he looked away and took a drink from his glass, "Is that a crime now?" Damon placed his glass in front of him with a slight _clink_ as the tumbler contacted the wooded surface.

"Ohh, please, Damon. I know there is always something you want," I took a sip of my beer, "So, what do you want from _me?"_

Before he could answer, Lexi appeared beside us at the bar a tray of shots in her hand.

"Wow, you are a dead ringer of Elena," Lexi smiled at me. "Of course your hairs shorted and your style is completely different but other than that…"

"Uhh, thanks. I think."

Lexi turned her full attention to Damon who was sitting quietly beside me, "All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question," Damon's ears picked up as he turned to face Lexi, "What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried The Brittle. It wins awards." Damon completely deflected the question. I watched on as Lexi move closer to him.

"Cut the crap." Lexi snapped at him. Her tone not in the mood for his shenanigans.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." He smiled. I couldn't help but wonder what. I knew there was a reason for him talking to me tonight.

"What is it?" Lexi asked the question that was on both our minds.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very _diabolical_ , now would it?" He smirked as he finished the drink in his tumbler. His eyes straying to mine as I wondered what was going on.

Suddenly getting a jerk in my side, I looked beside me to see Sheriff Forbs and another police officer inject something into the side of Lexi's neck. _What the hell?_

"Sheriff! What are you doing?!" I asked in concern. I tried to follow and keep up with her as she headed out of the door, and officer blocked my way.

I turned around to find another exit and I bumped into Damon's chest.

 _God! Are you everywhere?_ I yelled in my head.

"Damon, what's happening?" I asked, worry evident in my voice. I had no idea what was happening and from the looks of it neither did her or anyone else in the Grill.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go and see, you have to stay here." He warmed me as he placed both hands on my shoulders holding me in place.

"What? No, Damon. I'm coming with you." I demanded. I looked up to him as he was much taller than I was. There it was. I saw a glimpse of something in his eyes, they were no longer dark and empty, and instead they were showing something that I couldn't make out.

"Alana, stay here." His tone depends into a threat as his eyes boar into mine.

"You can't compel me, Damon." I warned him.

"What? I'm not trying to compel you, Alana," He sighed, "Please just stay here."

 _What was going on? Why was he so worried about me all of a sudden?_

I decided not to argue, I wanted to know what was happening with Lexi, and if I am going to staying here and he's going to leave and find out what the hell was going on then that's what I'll do.

"Okay, I'll stay." I whispered as I looked at him. His face finally softening from its tight form. He nodded as his lips pressed into a firm line, he walked past the officer that wouldn't let me pass and left the Grill.

* * *

I waited for ages inside the Grill, nothing happened; as time passed I began to look for my sister. She was nowhere in sight. I hunted around the whole premises looking for her, coming up empty every time. Once I had made my way back to the front where I started I noticed the officer was away and people were leaving again. I grabbed my bag and pulled my jacket on.

 _Maybe she's waiting in the car._

I walked outside… there was nothing? The car was gone; I watched as people were walking the streets and heading home.

I sighed.

 _What the hell!_

I pulled out my cell and typed in Elena's number. I waited as it rang… and rang… and rang. I shut my phone down after the 3rd time of calling. I looked at my surroundings; there was an eerie feeling that settled in the air.

I tugged my coat tighter around my body as I began to walk down the street. The air was chilly and the wind was picking up with each step I took. After 20 minutes of walking, I was nearing my house. I saw the car parked outside and the lights on inside the house.

I headed up the porch and opened the door; I kicked off my shoes and walked into the lounge where my sister sat.

"Thank for abandoning me back there. I had to walk home and its freezing out there." I moaned. She didn't answer me but instead I heard a slight sob coming from her.

"Elena?" I asked as I walked round the sofa.

Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Elena, what happened?" I took a seat beside her and tilted her chin up to face me.

"It's – its Damon. He – he killed her." She whispered in a sob.

 _What is she on about?_

"Damon killed who?" You aren't making any sense. I was with Damon tonight at the Grill." I informed her. Elena snapped her head up after hearing what I said.

"Why? Why were you with him, Alana?" Elena snapped at me.

"He came in behind us and we started talking. He offered me a drink and then something happened to Lexi and…" It was there I clicked. Lexi. Damon disappeared outside after her… and he never came back.

"Oh, my god. Elena, did he kill Lexi?" I asked. My voice shaky.

"Yes. He killed her in front of Stefan," Elena wiped her eyes with a tissue, "He didn't know we were there watching but he just… he just killed her."

I couldn't believe my ears.

 _How could someone do that!? What did she ever do to him?_

My head was flooding with questions and theories about what could have happened tonight. The only thing I could settle on, the only thing that made any sense… Damon's a monster.

I pulled my sister in for a hug as she cried on my shoulder, a slight teat escaped down my check and dripped onto her shoulder as I sniffled. I knew there was a reason he didn't want me to come with him tonight, and now I had my answer.

* * *

Last night was something I was not expecting. I don't think anyone was expecting that to be honest. Elena and I barely said two words to each other as we drove to school; the car was in an uncomfortable silence for the whole ride. Pulling up to the school, I climbed out the car first and headed over to Caroline, my best friend.

Elena caught up to me quickly as she began to talk to Caroline.

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked her as we walked into the school yard.

"What did I miss?" I wondered. I looked at Caroline as a clear frown was on her face.

"I'm mad at her." Caroline sulked.

 _Ok. Something must have happened to make Caroline fall out with Bon._

"Why are you so pissed at her?" I asked.

Caroline huffed, "She's a thief, that's why. I gave her me necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle."

Elena and I just looked at each other and shrugged out shoulders, "I'm out." I laughed. There was no way I was getting into the middle of another friend drama.

"Good, your turn," Caroline turned to face my sister, "Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?"

"He's avoiding me." Elena sighed. She looked at me as she shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it.

The bell rang.

"Ohh, look. There's the bell." I smiled. Elena gave me a grateful smile and squeezed my shoulder as she walked past me into the school.

"Bye." She waved at us.

"What's her deal?" Caroline asked me as we entered the school.

 _If only you knew._

I sighed, "I don't know. She's just upset about something to do with Stefan. Better staying out of it." I smiled. Caroline shrugged her shoulders and we parted ways into our class.

* * *

 _Well that was dreadful._

I walked outside with Caroline after the classes we had to start off the day of school finished. The only good thing that happened so far today was the new history teacher, Mr. Alaric Saltzman. He seemed nice; I liked him… so far.

As Caroline and I walked outside, Matt walked past us with a shy smile on his face as he looked at Caroline.

"Hey." He waved.

Caroline stopped in her tracks, "Hey, what is that?"

I looked at Matt; he was as confused as I was.

"What is what?" He replied.

"The ' _hey!'_ That's twice. That is two heys. That – do you have any other words in your vocabulary?" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest as she awaited her answer.

Matt, confused, "What's wrong with 'hey'?"

Caroline cleared her throat as she walked closer to him; I however stood on the side lines trying to figure out what was going on between the pair.

"It reeks of awkward subtext. You spend the night in my bed!" I gasped in shock, how could she not have told me this? "There was _cuddling!_ And then, you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total Lame-Guy move that I did not appreciate. And now with the 'hey's? Seriously? I mean, I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party, but do _not_ mistake that for me being a pushover, because I do _not_ let guys mess with my head anymore."

 _God, did she even stop for a breath?_ I was annoyed that she didn't tell me any of this. We are supposed to be best friends after all. _Aren't we?_

"I heard your mom in the morning, and I didn't want to get you into trouble. So I went out the window." Matt sighed, his tone becoming annoyed. I could tell he was hurt by what Caroline said.

"You went out the window? Another Lame-Guy move." Caroline huffed.

"Care, let it go." I nudged her. She turned to look at me as she sighed.

"Your mom's the Sheriff! And as for the 'hey's'. I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since first grade. Trying to read something into it? Lame-Girl move." Matt shook his head as he walked away. He was very annoyed.

I turned to look at Caroline as she watched him walk off without a _goodbye_.

"Nice move Care." I smiled.

"Ohh, don't start." She moaned as we headed off.

"You know you were in the wrong there, right?" I asked as we walked to her car.

"No. I wasn't." Caroline was known for her defensiveness. I would say that was her only downfall in her personality but to be honest, I wouldn't change a thing about her.

* * *

As night began to fall over Mystic Falls, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and I were in the kitchen preparing dinner. I nudged Caroline on the hip with my own and nodded over to Bonnie.

She sighs, "I'm sorry. There, I said it. If you want the ugly – ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." Caroline rolled her eyes at me as I smiled. I was thankful that she finally became the bigger person, well, in this situation anyway.

A wave of guilt washed over Bonnie's face as I looked at her, "Bonnie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie gritted her teeth together as she look at a now annoyed Caroline.

"You threw it away?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie sulked as she leaned her elbows on the counter.

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline informed her. Elena rolled her eyes and added her opinion.

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" I suddenly turned my attention to my sister. She intended her question to Caroline but she was looking in my direction as she spoke.

 _What did Damon have to do with any of this?_

Caroline frowned, "Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline now beamed at the thought of some _pampering_ time.

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie spoke up.

Caroline smiled and walked over, rifling through her bag for her kit. She was talking to Elena about Stefan and their relationship but my mind was pre-occupied. I wanted to know what Damon had to do with Bonnie's necklace, it was really annoying me. I felt like after everything we had been through Elena would tell me the truth but instead, I was still kept in the dark.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" I snapped my head to look at Caroline, there in her hand was the exact necklace Bonnie said she threw away earlier.

"What?" Bonnie looked shocked as did Elena.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie pleaded.

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field!" Elena backs her best friend up.

"Then explain it." Caroline crossed her arms as she held onto the crystal that glimmered in the light.

"Emily." Was all Bonnie said.

Caroline and I looked at each other, confused by the whole situation.

"Who's Emily?" I asked.

"The ghost." Bonnie murmured.

 _Seriously? A ghost now._

"Oh, the ghost has a name now?" Caroline mocked as she rolled her eyes. I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Caroline, please." Elena scolded her as she shook her head at her.

Bonnie turned her head to face Elena, "I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie's shoulders went limp as she talked to Elena.

Caroline looked at me as her face screwed up, "What's going on? Why are Alana and I not part of this conversation? You guys always do this to us." Caroline almost yelled at them.

I agreed with her, every time something happened, we were always the last ones to know or always left out of the conversations. It was frustrating.

"That's not true." Elena argued back.

"Yes it is," Bonnie finally spoke, "I can't talk to you guys. You don't listen." She huffed.

"That's not true, Bonnie." I stepped into the argument.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie announced.

 _Seriously?_ I internally laughed at her response.

"Yeah, and I'm a wolf." I smirked. Caroline laughed at me clap back.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you guys something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie stalked off out of the kitchen. Leaving Caroline and I in shock.

"We listen. When do we not listen?" Caroline spoke.

Elena rolled her eyes as she walked off to find Bonnie.

* * *

As Elena and I stood listening in the other room to Caroline and Bonnie's talk, we both jumped back as Caroline shouted in to us.

"You guys can come in now. We're done."

We both entered, shyly smiling.

Caroline clapped her hands against her thighs as she turned to face us, "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?" A huge grin appeared on her lips as her teeth shone through.

Elena and I looked at Bonnie, "I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie said nervously.

 _I agree._

Without blinking, we were all in Elena's room sitting in a circle on the floor. Candles lit the room as Elena finished lighting the last one and setting it down beside the rest.

"What are we doing?" I asked as I crossed my legs.

"I don't know." Elena shrugged her shoulders.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes," As Caroline instructed, I watched as Elena and Bonnie closed their eyes and then I followed pursuit, slowly closing my eyes and taking a deep breath in, "Bonnie. Call to her."

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie whispered.

I couldn't help but snigger as a smirk grew larger on my face.

"Really? ' _Emily, you there?',"_ Caroline mocked, "That's all you got? Come on." She moaned as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, geez. Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message for me. I'm here to listen."

A shiver immediately runs down my back. I snap my eyes open and the candles immediately flare stronger.

"Did that just…"Before I could answer. Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, it just happened."

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie smiled. I knew she was lying, her face gave everything away.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her," Caroline edged on. "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

We all waited with baited breath, nothing happened.

 _Thank god._ I sighed as nothing happened and it was nothing.

"See? It's not working." Bonnie smiled.

We all laughed slightly. I sighed as I released Bonnie's hand, just as I did, the windows burst open.

"I can't. I'm done," Bonnie stood to her feet, ripping the necklace from her neck and tossing it to the floor. All the candles blow out and were all plummeted into darkness, "Get the light. Please, get the light! Bonnie screamed.

"Hold on. I got it." I scrambled to my feet and ran to the light switch.

"You guys, the necklace. It's gone."

* * *

We were all stood in the aftermath of our séance, shocked.

"Okay, funs over. Caroline. You made your point, and I get it. Now give it back." Elena held her hand out in front of Caroline and she looked at me confused.

"What? Well, I didn't take it. Alana?" Caroline asked me.

"No, I never touched it. I swear." I looked at Elena as she looked towards the door.

"Jeremy, are you home?" She shouted into the emptiness. She walked over to the door and looked out into the hall, Caroline and I watched her as Bonnie walked into the bathroom.

"Guys…" The door suddenly slammed shut, trapping her inside, "You guys open the door! Help me!" Bonnie screamed from within the room.

"Bonnie!" I ran towards the door, yanking on the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena screamed from beside me. We were both banging on the door trying our hardest to free Bonnie.

"Try the other door. I'll check the hallway." I don't as Elena said and ran to the other door.

"Bonnie! Open the door!" I yelled as I banged on the door.

"Bonnie!" I heard my sister scream and then it all went silent.

I ran back into the bedroom and stopped by my sister.

 _What the hell?_

"What happened? Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine." Her face was blank, and her voice was emotionless.

Caroline stormed over to us, "Unbelievable. You were totally faking it."

I nudged Caroline on her shoulder, "Caroline, come on."

She ignored me and continued to stare at Bonnie, "No! You scared the hell out of me." She sighed.

"Bonnie?" Elena whispered.

Bonnie lifted her head, "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

* * *

Before I could move, Caroline and Bonnie were rushing out of the room. Elena and I followed quickly behind.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline moaned.

"Are you ok?" Elena yelled after Bonnie who was rushing down the stairs.

"I must go." Bonnie said.

"You guys can't go." I yelled from the top of the stairs.

 _What the hell is going on?_

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline yelled as she followed behind Bonnie.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie said as she reached the bottom of the stair case.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I descended the stairs, Elena a few steps in front of me.

"Back to where it all began."

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh, my god. Emily!" Elena called.

 _Emily? Who the hell is this Emily person everyone is obsessed with?_

Bonnie stopped in her tracks and faced us, "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed."

"Wait!" Elena screamed. Bonnie ignored her calls and rushed out of the house, slamming the door closed behind her. Caroline, Elena and I chased after her down the stairs, I tugged on the door but it wouldn't budge.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I huffed as I kicked the door.

"Ahh!" We all screamed as the door swung open and in walked Jeremy.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I clenched my beating chest.

"What the hell?" Jeremy looked very confused as he entered the house.

"I'm outta here." Caroline announce as she rushed out the now open door.

"Caroline, wait!" I called after her but she never listened.

"What do we do?" I asked my sister. I didn't know what was going on but I had a feeling Elena knew more than she was letting on.

"I'll call Stefan." She quickly pulled out her phone and dialled his number. He answered almost immediately.

Elena and I stare into each other's eyes, panic consumed us.

* * *

We rushed through the forest, dodging trees and fallen branches as we headed to where Stefan was.

"I thought Stefan told us to stay home!" I yelled to Elena as we ran.

I stopped to catch my breath when something caught my eye, "There!" I yelled and pointed in the left direction, "There over there." I huffed as we headed over to where they were standing.

As we rushed over there, a blaze of fire separated us all from Bonnie.

"No!" I screamed as I watched her inside of the burning circle.

My eyes locked with Damon's as he looked at me, I could finally read his facial expression. Pain. He was filled with it.

 _No! This can't be happening._

"No! No, please." Damon pleaded with her as he was on his knees.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled from my side. We were holding each other as we watched in in horror at the events unfolding before us.

"NO!" Damon screamed as he got to his feet.

I watched as Bonnie threw the necklace into the air, and it exploded above us. Once the crystal was destroyed, the fire went out and Bonnie sunk to the ground. She looked at us as she sat up, clear confusion on her face as she looked at her surroundings.

Everything was silent for a moment, I looked over to Damon. He was gone; the emotion that was once there was stripped bare. In a blink of an eye he vamp-speeded over to Bonnie and sunk his teeth into her flesh.

"NO!" I screamed in fear as Bonnie struggled under his hold. She screamed in pain as he bit into her skin deeper and deeper. I watched as Elena struggled out of my hold and ran to Bonnie; Stefan flashed over to his brother and ripped him from Bonnie's neck. She collapsed to the floor in a pool of her own blood.

Stefan kneeled down and checked her pules, "She alive but barely. I can save her." Before anyone could speak, Stefan bit into his wrist and pressed the open wound against Bonnie's pale lips. I watched in shock as Bonnie's wounds began to close up before my very eyes.

"Her wound, it's healing." Elena sighed as she cradled Bonnie's head on her lap.

I was in complete shock at what I had just witnessed. The day all started out fine and not this; I didn't even know how to explain what had happened here tonight.

* * *

Damon disappeared and so did Stefan. Elena and I stood with a now conscious Bonnie, trying to calm her down.

"I don't understand, Elena. What happened to me? He attacked me, and his face was like…" Bonnie sobbed as Elena held her shoulders to get a better look at her.

"How do you feel? Are you ok?" She questioned her.

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't…" Bonnie stopped what she was saying and her eyes widened in fear. I turned around to see what had frightened her. I sighed as it was only Stefan approaching us slowly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Stefan confirmed. Bonnie wasn't having it, she slowly back away until her back hit the car bonnet.

"What's going on, Elena?" She sobbed more as she tried to find the energy to speak.

Elena waked Bonnie into the car and then returned to Stefan and I.

"I'm gonna tell her the truth." She sighed.

"You sure?" Stefan asked.

"I can trust her. I need someone to know, someone to talk to. I can't live in secret." Elena frowned.

 _Someone she can talk to? I thought she could talk to me… clearly not._

I couldn't help like a third wheel in this conversation so I decided to head to the car and leave them to talk in the open.

* * *

Everything was fucked. I drove us back to the house and Elena and Bonnie disappeared up to her room. I sat in the car, as I rested my head against the leather wheel.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

 _Why am I always left in the dark? Why does no one ever trust me? Why was I… Why was I the outcast?_

A single tear escaped down my cheek, as i thought about the past.

 _No! Stop this, Alana._ I scolded myself.

I shoved past memories out of my mind as I climbed out the car, before I entered the house I wiped my face clear of tears and mascara that had ran down my cheeks. I had to let the past go, nothing was going to change so I just had to deal with it.

As I climbed the stairs; I stopped at Elena's door and pressed my ear against the cool wood. My heart ached as I heard my sister and Bonnie crying together. I desperately wanted to go inside and comfort them but I couldn't. I knew it wasn't my place, Bonnie was more Elena's friend than mine but that didn't mean I loved her any less.

I shook my head and entered my room, I headed straight to the bath room and stripped myself bare of the clothing which I had on. It was all muddy from running around the forest in the dark. Once the final piece of clothing was off I climbed into the shower and let the water caress my skin. The steam from the shower made the bathroom become a foggy cloud, as I climbed out I walked over to the mirror and wiped away the condensation that had gathered up on the glass.

I dried myself off and walked back into my room. I took a seat at my desk and pulled out my journal, I began to write when something caught my eye. A crow. I furrowed my brow and placed my journal to the side. As I walked slowly over to my open window, a crow sat on the ledge and was _cawing_ at me. As I got closer it began to flap its wings at me, I stopped walking and it settled down again.

"Ok. Hi, bird." I said as it looked at me blinking.

"Great, I'm that crazy I'm not talking to birds." I laughed as I shook my head.

 _How can I be so stupid? This whole situation is stupid._

I turned my attention back to the bird; it was still staring at me. I slowly extended my arm out towards it. As I edged closer it looked up at me, with one final _caw_ it took off into the night. I looked outside the window to see if I could see it. There was nothing, the street was dead as night had fallen.

I closed my window and locked it, walking over to my desk I decided to put away my journal for tonight, I just wanted to sleep. Tonight had definitely took it's self out on me, I was spent. I turned on my lamp and climbed into bed; I tugged at the sheets until they were around my neck and switched off the light.

I tried to sleep but couldn't, something wouldn't let me. I tossed and turned for what seemed hours until sleep finally took over and I drifted into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

 **A:N – Well as you can see, I have merged two of the chapters together for a more enjoyable read. I hope you all have liked this chapter as much as I did writing it! Once again, I hope to have the next chapter published in the next 2-3 days for you all.**

 **I hope this chapter satisfies you all. I loved writing this one as it's very long and i love writing long chapters.**

 **I also hope that you all stick with this story as we continue!**

 **Please leave a review if you have time as they are much appreciated.**

 **Until next time…**


	9. The Turning Point

**A:N/ Hey all! I'm seriously sorry for the very long wait. I've had things going on and haven't had time to update this story. So I'm very sorry. I would like to thank all my new followers/favourites to this story. I really appreciate you guys so much.**

 **As I always say, there might be some grammar errors that slip through, so for that I'm sorry. I do go over and over to try and make this the best it can be, but mistakes happen.**

 **I know that I have taken some of Elena's lines and made them into my own OC's lines. I've done this so that my OC fits into the story better but pretty much everything I own apart from the scenes and certain dialog.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries. All dialog, scenes and characters belong to their rightful owners. I only own my own OC and dialog, scenes and characters that I may add in the future.**

 **So thank you again for giving my story a go and I really hope that you enjoy it and give me a follow/favourite.**

 **Let's begin…**

* * *

The sun bore through my window, even know the blinds were drawn the bright beams still managed their way through. The night was long; I tossed and turned all night. Ever since my parents' death, I could never get a full nights rest, never. That's why I was 80% caffeine and nothing else. I was still empty and hollow, sometimes it was hard for me to even get up in the mornings but I told myself that I had been granted this life, a second chance to become something better, something worth living for. So I made that promise to myself that no matter what happened, I would make something of my life and make my mom and dad proud of whom I am.

I finally pulled my lazy ass out of bed, and climbed into the bathroom. Jeremy's door was ajar; I walked over and opened it a little further. I smiled when I saw him sitting with is old sketch pad out. I hadn't seen him sketching in a long time. I was happy that he was getting back to his old self; at least he was coming away from the _stoner_ life style. I pulled his door closed and made my way down stairs. Jenna was getting ready to leave.

"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." I smiled as I opened the fridge.

"You're kidding?" Jenna looked at me, baffled just as much as I was.

I pulled out a carton of orange juice from the fridge and poured out some cereal, "Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." I sighed as I took a seat on the stool at the counter.

Just as I took a seat, Elena walked in to the room. She pulled out her phone and Jenna looked at her.

"You and Stefan? Update?" Jenna smiled.

She began to button up his jacket before replying, "He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away." Elena sulked as she shared a look with me.

 _Why didn't she tell me he was moving away?_

"Where's he going?" Jenna snapped me from my clouding thought and back to reality.

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary." Elena gave a half assed smiled and then Jenna and her left the house.

"Bye, Alana!" I yelled as the door closed behind them, "Assholes." I mumbled to myself. I finished up my breakfast and washed the dishes afterwards. Heading back to my room, I picked out the clothes to wear today and pulled them on. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I applied a small amount of makeup and headed down stairs again. I grabbed my bag and pulled on my shoes and closed the door behind me.

"Another day of hell." I whimpered.

* * *

"And then the ballet dancer and the Krumper did the salsa." Matt laughed.

Caroline, Matt and I were walking through the hallway in the school. I listened as they spoke about random stuff that they watched on the TV last night. I sighed as my night was completely different and… lonely.

"Well I was awake for that part." Caroline added.

"Well, I don't know when you fell asleep. Umm, did you see the Celine Dion about cancer?" Matt asked.

"Those always make me cry." Caroline pulled a sad face which Matt smiled at.

"Yeah, and then the loud judge kept screaming and I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned it off." He smiled.

We stopped outside of a class room and Matt and Caroline turned to face each other.

"I sat through Family Guy," She poked her finger on his chest; "You owe me." she smiled, teasingly.

I however was lost in thought as we entered the class room and took our seats. I placed my books down on the desk and slumped into my chair. I don't know what was wrong with me today, I felt drained, more than usual. It was weird, I was hoping that I could shift the feeling but I was wrong. The feeling stuck with me throughout the full class. I kept feeling myself wanting to drift off into a slumber but I couldn't, it wasn't happening.

As the bell rung I gathered my books and headed to my locker.

"Alana!?" I heard someone shot from behind me. I stopped once I reached my locker and turned around. It was Caroline.

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled.

"Are you ok? You looked completely out of it in class." Caroline's brow furrowed as she looked over my appearance. I knew I didn't look up to par, but I was tired and felt worn down after all the shit that's been happening lately. I wanted so badly to tell her, she was my best friend after all, and I knew I couldn't but I really, really wanted to. I was so pissed that Elena could tell Bonnie but I couldn't tell my best friend any if what I was going through.

"I'm fine, Care. I just didn't sleep much the past few days that's all." I gave her another smile, hoping that she would buy it and leave the situation.

"Ohh, ok. Well you know if something's wrong you can talk to me, Right?" I looked at Caroline and my heart skipped a beat, a sudden rush of guilt flowed through my veins as she gave me a small, sheepish grin.

"I know, thank you." I was lying through my teeth and it was killing me.

"Right I have to run but remember what I said, Okay." Caroline's smile returned to her face as I reassured her that I was ok, even know it was all a lie, she still bought it. I nodded and she rushed off out of the school.

I sighed as I grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed home.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa beside my brother as I was flicking through my messages on my phone, Jeremy nudged my shoulder to catch my attention.

"Hey, what do you think?" I turned my head to face what he was showing me. I immediately screwed my face up in response.

"Creepy, Jer. Very, very creepy." I laughed. He just rolled his eyes in response.

"So are you coming to the carers fair tonight?" he asked.

 _Shit! I forgot about that._ I lulled my head back until it was pressed against the back of the sofa, "Do I have to?" I moaned.

Jeremy laughed and turned to me, "Now whose acting immature?" he smirked.

"I'm not immature. That's your role in the family." I poked his shoulder.

"Thanks," he laughed, "What's yours then?" he questioned.

The smile fell from my face as I answered, "Well, as the middle child. I'm the invisible one, the one that people forget about and over look. The oldest and the youngest children get the attention and the middle, well the middle are just there."

Jeremy looked at me in concern, "Hey, you know that's not true." He turned my head to face him, "I can talk to you more than I ever could Elena. You listen and you don't judge me for some actions that I have made or will make in the future. I love you, and you know that you're not just _there_."

Jeremy's words really struck a chord with me. He didn't know how much I loved him, how much I needed him.

"You're right. Sorry, I'm just having an off day, Jer." I smiled.

"As long as nothing's wrong and you're ok." He smiled. We both stood from the sofa and he pulled me into a hug. I placed my hands around his body as he pulled me in close. Once he released me from his grasp, a coy smiled played on his lips.

"What?" I asked and frowned. I knew there was a catch as he smirked and his tone changed.

"Come to the careers fair with me, please?" Jeremy stuck out his petted lip at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine, if it will get you to never do that again, then I'll come, ok." I smiled. _God, I was a sucker when it came to Jeremy._

* * *

The career fair was in full swing at the school. Desk filled with pamphlets and people lining up at their chosen career.

' _Great, now I have to ender this hell',_ I thought to myself.

Jeremy and I wandered around the room, looking over the tables and countless bulletin boards filled with decisions for our future. I already knew what I wanted to do, I was going to study and become a nurse and hopefully one day progress to becoming a doctor. I knew that was my future and that is my goal.

I was lost in thought I hadn't noticed that Jeremy has stopped walking beside me and walked over to Tyler. _'Ohh, not good'._

"What do you want?" Tyler spat at Jeremy. Tyler stopped flicking through art work and turned his attention to Jeremy and I appeared by my brothers side.

"Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here," Jeremy walked closer to Tyler and frowned, "Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you." Jeremy hit a nerve with Tyler as he released a low growl from his mouth.

"Go to hell." Tyler pushed past us and bumped shoulders with Jeremy. Jeremy smirked and looked to see what Tyler was looking at. His smirk fell from his face as he looked over what Tyler stopped on when he approached. It was a drawing that Tyler had drawn.

"That was uncalled for, Jer." I sighed as I also looked at the drawing. It was amazing. So much detail and thought went into this piece and it really showed on the paper. I never knew that Tyler, of all people, was such a talented artist.

"You have to apologise, he didn't do anything wrong there." I nudged Jeremy on the shoulder to make him listen.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll go find him the now." He hummed, and with that I was stood alone at the table as more and more people entered the room and all I wanted to do was leave and go home. The past few day had really had worn me down, I was exhausted.

* * *

After what seemed like a life time I noticed that Elena was stood talking to Stefan. I tilted my head in confusion; last I heard they were finished. Letting my curiosity get the better of my instincts I wandered over to them.

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting." I smiled, showing all my teeth in a friendly manner.

Stefan and Elena looked shocked that I had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Uhh, no. Not at all, we were just talking about the future." Stefan smiled and Elena paled. My body ran cold seeing the colour drain from her face.

"Elena, you ok?" I asked in concern.

"Sorry, just got a little light headed. I'm fine, thanks." She reassured.

Before anyone could speak, my shoulders were grabbed from behind.

"Hey!" I yelped.

"Hide me." Jenna was hiding behind me, peering over my shoulder looking into the crowd.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

Jenna, knowing the coast was clear from whatever she was hiding from, stepped out from behind me and took her place by my side.

"Well?" I pushed for more.

"The scum fell has landed." She sighed.

"Seriously, Logan is here?" I asked, annoyed. _Why can't we have one drama free night?_ I groaned to myself.

"Wait," Stefan turned to us surprised, "Logan Fell?" he asked. His tone deepened into worry.

Aunt Jenna nodded and Stefan quickly made his way into the hallway with Elena quickly following behind him. Aunt Jenna looked at me confused but I knew something was going on; deep in my gut, something was telling me this night was going to be a long one.

Jenna headed in the direction of my sister and I followed pursuit. Once outside the room, Jenna stopped beside Elena and she was directly in front of Logan.

"Jenna, are you avoiding me?" he asked with a coy smirk on his face.

Jenna sniggered at his question, "It's a form of self-preservation."

 _Go Aunt Jenna._

I couldn't help it but let a snigger leave my lips. Which Logan didn't appreciate. His eyes bore into my own and they held something sinister… something deadly. I knew there was something wrong with him, something un-human. I turned to face Stefan, worry evident on my face.

"Um, Alana, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan looked at me significantly and I looked at him understandingly.

"Let's go." I placed my hand around Jenna's wrist and led her away. My heart was beating rapidly in side of my chest.

* * *

Jenna and I stopped in one of the occupied rooms of the school, I released her arm and we both took a breath.

"Well, that was a nightmare." Jenna sighed.

"You have no idea." I laughed. _She really didn't._

Before we could dwell into more conversation, Mr Saltzman entered the room and headed straight for us.

"Hey Alana. Jenna." He smiled, holding a glass in his hand.

"Hi Mr. Saltzman." I smiled. Alaric nodded in my direction and smiled, but turned to face Jenna.

"Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight." He smiled at Jenna.

"Career night is the new bowling." Aunt Jenna joked. _God, that was lame._ I lightly laughed at her response and she nudged my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go and find Elena." I smiled, "Have fun."

* * *

I went back to the last location of my sister but she was gone. I searched the school hallway before finding her making her way outside.

"Elena!" I yelled after her but she didn't hear. I ran down the corridor and left the exit and followed her outside. I approached Elena and Stefan who looked like they were in a heated argument.

Stefan hung up his phone and frowned. Something had happened, I could feel it.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest, "Anything you'd like to share with us?" Stefan sighed and filled us in.

The fact that Vampires actually existed were still a shock to me. Some part of me still didn't want to believe that it was real, I wanted it to all be a dream but I knew that this was my new reality and that I had to get used to it. That is, until the Salvatore's leave Mystic Falls, which Stefan said they would. It was just a matter of when.

After Stefan gave us the details, we all split up to look for Logan Fell, Stefan and Elena went one way and I went the other.

I looked through a lot of room until I found Matt standing alone, "Hey Matt, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?" I asked.

Matt thought over my question for a moment before answering me, "Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home."

I felt the blood stop flowing in my veins, my skin paled and my heart stopped. _No, no, no. This can't be happening!_

Leaving Matt in the dust, I ran to find my sister and Stefan. Running up a hallway I finally found them.

"What happened, are you alright?" Stefan held my shoulders in place as they were shaking with the anxiety that I held inside.

"No, Caroline. It's Caroline, he has her. Logan has her," I spat out without a breath. I struggled to catch one as my chest rose and fell at a hurried pace, "We have to get her, Stefan." I felt the tears build in my eyes. I already lost my parents; I can't lose my best friend.

"Stay here." Stefan commanded. I watched at Stefan left with a look of anguish on my face.

 _Please be ok, Care._

* * *

About an hour past and nothing, not a word from Stefan. My heart hadn't slowed down since he left; I needed to know she was alright, that she wasn't dead, that I would have her back. Just as I was about to pick up my phone and call him, Stefan walked through the doors and over to Elena and I.

"Caroline?" I asked immediately. That was the only thing I wanted to know, nothing else matter at this moment. Stefan pulled Elena and I away from prying eyes. We stopped a short distance away from the crowds.

"She's ok. I took her home. She's shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." I could feel the anxiety leave my body in that moment. She was safe, and that's all that mattered to me.

"Where is Logan?" Elena asked.

"Damon's dealing with him." Stefan spoke. _What did Damon have to do with this?_

"As in…?"

Stefan nods and confirms what we both thought. Damon was going to kill him, if he hadn't already.

Elena slowly nodded in response.

"You saw what happened tonight, right?" I watched as Elena touched Stefan's arm to soothe him. Stefan retracted his arm and crossed them over his chest as she pulls back her hand. "I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it? Stefan sighed, pain evident on his face.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan. Come on. Uh, Alana will give you a ride."

I looked at Elena. _When did I become a cab?_

"Uh, I can get home." Stefan replied.

"I know." Elena smiled at him.

"All right. That'd be nice."

And with that we all left and climbed into my car.

* * *

The drive to the Salvatore Boarding House was quiet. Stefan and Elena exchanged quiet whispers between themselves in the back of the car as I drove. I was alone in the front, alone with my thoughts. I continued to drive as the music played quietly on the radio in the car, I couldn't quite make out what was playing but I liked it.

Pulling up to the drive, we all climbed out of the car.

"Stefan, do you mind if I use your bathroom?" I asked. I was absolutely bursting.

"Of course." Stefan smiled, "It's up the stairs and to the left." He informed me. I nodded in appreciation and headed into the Boarding House. I forgot how big this place looked inside, it looks deceiving from outside. Making my way up the stairs, I searched for the bathroom until I found it.

"Wow." I whispered. The place was huge. Even the bath tub was huge. I sighed as I headed over to the sink to wash up. Tonight was still very fresh in my mind. I could have lost one of the most important people in my life, all at the hands of a vampire. The thought still made my blood run cold. I decided to leave the memories behind, Caroline was safe and that was all that mattered.

Once I finished in the bathroom I opened the door slightly to see Stefan and Elena making out on the stair case. I quickly shut over the door again to give them privacy. I heard them pass by the door a few moments later, so I opened it and peered out into the hallway. _Coast clear_ I smirked. I figured I'd be best waiting here until they finished, you know, their _business_ so I can take Elena home.

I wandered around the main room of the house, it was filled with books. I walked along the side of the wall of books and ran my hand over each of them. They were rough to the touch and dusty, they held a lot of memories as they must have been here for a long time. There aren't many books that are made like this anymore; it's weird to think that I'm toughing a part of the past.

I smiled and was caught off guard as I heard a door opening. I rushed up the stairs to see Stefan and Elena leaving his room.

"Well, what were you to up to?" I smirked. Elena and Stefan both flushed a bright shade of red, taken aback by my question. I guess they thought I'd left. "I'm joking, guys." I smiled. Stefan smiled small as he was still shocked at running into me after being with my sister not a moment earlier.

"We're going for a drink, do you want one?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though." I replied. Stefan nodded and headed down the stairs with Elena, holding hands. I smiled as I watched them disappear from sight. I knew Elena was in love with him, but I knew this situation is hard for her; well it's hard for all of us but she's in love with a vampire. I shook my head at the thought, how crazy it was that this was all real.

I was about to turn around and meet them down stairs when Stefan's door slightly opened more. Letting my curiosity gain the advantage once more, I opened his door and peered inside. Just like the main room, it was littered with books from all ages. His desk light was on so I headed over in that direction and picked up a pictured of him and Elena when they had just met, they looked so… right for each other.

I looked over the book that was open when I noticed something sticking out from behind it. I pulled out the piece of card and looked over it, flipping it over; I noticed a picture on the other side.

"No…" I whispered. I looked over the picture in horror. "This can't be… it just can't" I was lost for words; the picture in my hand was… me. My hands began to shake; fear, rage and horror all flooded me as I dropped the picture on the desk and ran down the stairs. I took no notice of Stefan or Elena as they were nowhere in sight, I ran out the door and slammed it behind me and headed to my car. As I climbed in, it all became too much. Everything that had happened over the past few days that I had been building up broke free, and the tears flooded my eyes. The picture that I found in Stefan's room was an exact replica of Elena and I, the resemblance was uncanny.

"It can't be…" I continued to tell myself as I drove down the road. My eyes were clouded by tears, once I wiped them away; I placed both hands back in the wheel. As I drove down the deserted road, right in front of my car was some on stood in the middle of the road. I quickly slammed on my breaks, but the person hit my windshield with a bang. Everything happened so fast, one moment I was driving along a deserted road and the next my car was flipping along it.

Once my car came to a halt, I coughed up blood that dripped onto the roof of my car. I was held in place by my seatbelt. Shattered glass lay everywhere around the car, my eyes were clouded with the tears from earlier. I tried to blink them away and clear my vision, it only slightly worked. Once I could see again, I began to tug on my seat belt to release myself. I caught something moving out the side of my eye. I looked over to my left and saw the man that I'd hit lay on the middle of the road, I squinted my eyes to see further. One arm after the other, I watched on in horror as the lifeless man rose to his feet and descended towards me slowly.

I was trapped and completely vulnerable. I was a piece of bate to an awaiting lion as he closes the gap faster and faster.

"AHH!" I screamed as I tugged in the belt harder and harder, trying to free myself. I failed. The man disappeared in a flash as I looked out the shattered window.

"Ahh!" I screamed again.

"How ya doing in there?"

"Damon?" I asked. Relief washed over me. I was dazed from the crash, I didn't know if I was dreaming this whole situation of if this was really happening.

"You look stuck." Damon informed.

He was crouching down beside me at the window as he looked inside and observed the current situation.

"It's my seat belt. I can't get it." I mumbled.

"Shh Shuu Shuu. Let me get you out of there," I nodded slightly as I felt my eye becoming heavy. "I want you to put your hands on the roof," I don't what I was told and braced my shaking hands on the roof. "Just like that. You ready? 1… 2… 3." My arms were struggling to hold my weight as Damon ejected my seat belt and I slumped to the floor with a thud.

"I got you." Damon picked me up and moved me away from the car. "Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" Damon flooded me with questions, but there was only one thing on my mind.

"Uh –uh." I mumbled. I could feel the blood dripping from my mouth and onto my shirt but at this moment in time I couldn't care less.

Damon began to place my feet onto the ground and let me stand straight. After a moment, my legs bucked under my weight and Damon caught me before I hit the ground.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Alana. Alana, look at me." I felt Damon place his hand on my face, his touch was soft and gentile. "Focus. Look at me. Okay." Damon was speaking but my ears didn't want to listen, I could feel the pressure in my head pulsing as it blocked out any and all sound.

"I… I look like her… Damon." I managed to mumble out.

"What?" I heard Damon sigh, and with that I slumped as my legs finally gave up under my weight. Although I was in an unconscious state, I could still feel Damon's touch. He lowered me on to the ground and I felt his large, warm hand brush over my face.

I tried to open my eyes but I had no energy what so ever, so I just lay there. I felt my body being lifted from the ground and cradled in Damon's arms. He was warm and I could feel the heat generating from his chest as he held me close.

After that it all went silent as I fell into darkness…

* * *

 **A:N/ Well, there it is. The next chapter to the story. Like I said up top, I'm really sorry for the** _ **very**_ **long wait. But from now, my updates will be consistent and regular. Every couple of so days I will release a new chapter of this story for you all. Thank you again for my new follows/favourites on this story. I really hope that you're all enjoying reading it.**

 **As I always say, please leave review, follow/favourite if you have time, as they are very much appreciated.**

 **The next chapter will be up in the next day. So I hope you all return to continue on this journey with me.**

 **Until next time…**


	10. Bloodlines - Unpleasantville

**A:N/ Hey guys! I'm so happy that you're all sticking with my story. I'm truly grateful to my new followers/favourites on it and to my old ones who have been with me for a while. I love you all. Some of you might be confused as to certain parts in this chapter and chapters to come but I explain why I done what I've done at the end of the chapter. So you can skip along to the end if you want to know, or you can read through it and find out. I would love for you to read through and give me your thoughts on it. I know where I'm going with this story, some of you may not like it but I'm really hoping that you'll embrace what's to come.**

 **I'm sorry if some grammar mistakes slip through, I'm only human.**

 **Let's begin…**

* * *

Stirring from my deep sleep, I awoke to my head pounding in pain. "Ugh, my head." I moaned. A cool breeze was coming through an open window, it was refreshing.

"Morning." A voice from beside me made its self-known.

"Where are we?" I asked in confusion. I turned to my left and my eyes connected with those of Damon Salvatore. A grin grew on his lips and I knew this would be an answer I didn't want to hear.

"Georgia." He announced.

"Georgia? No, no, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?" I wasn't in the mood for his games. I was in pain and I was a mess, blood stained my clothes from the accident last night. _Ohh god, the accident. That man, he was… dead. It's my entire fault._ Guilt washed over me as I remembered some of the events of last night, Stefan that girl in the picture, she was an exact replica of me. I needed answers.

Damon looked at me as he noticed my flushed complexion, "Seriously, we're… we're in Georgia. How ya feeling?" he asked.

"Uhh…" I didn't know how I was feeling. I was scared, in pain and racked with guilt.

"There are no broken bones. I checked." Damon informed.

I have to go back, no one knows where I am… what happened to me, nothing. "But the accident… I hit someone… but then he got up, and… who was that?" I asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Damon sighed at mu side.

Trying to hold back a cough, I braced my hands on my legs as my chest constricted in pain. I could feel Damon's eyes linger on my form as I squeezed my legs tightly. "Where's my phone? We have to go back. My family don't know what happened; they don't know where I am. Pull over." I heard a snigger escape his mouth, "Damon. Pull over! Stop the car!" I yelled.

"Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep." He moaned.

Damon pulled over the car and came to an abrupt halt. I swung the door of the car open and braced my unsteady hand on the top of the car and I climbed out. One of my legs buckled from underneath me and I stumbled to catch my balance. Before I could blink, Damon had rushed to my side.

"Hey." He said as he held me for support.

I look at Damon strangely, "We have to go back." I said as he backed off.

"Ohh come on. Look. We've already come this far…" He moaned. I could care less how far we'd come, I wanted to go home.

"Why? Damon, I have to go home. I was… I was in an accident, I wrecked my car. I have to go home." I pleaded, "This is kidnapping." I informed. By the look on Damon's face, he wasn't buying a word of what I was babbling on about.

He screwed his face up and tapped his middle finger on his bottom lip, "That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" he smirked.

I folded my arms across my chest in defence, "You're not funny, Damon. I'm not going to Georgia."

"Well, you're _in_ Georgia. Without your magical little bracelet, I might add. I can very easily make you… agreeable." The smirk on his face grew more sinister with each passing moment.

I looked down to my wrist to see it bare, my bracelet was gone. _It must have come off in the crash._ I didn't know what I was going to do; I was completely defenceless against him without it.

"What are you trying to prove, Damon?" I asked. I was tired of these games of his. I just wanted to leave.

Before he could answer I head a familiar ringing noise coming from his pocket, "That's my phone."

"Mmm. It's Stefan. I'll take it." My eyes widened when he said his name, "Alana's phone." He smiled into the phone. I stood and watched as Damon spoke into the phone, I couldn't hear a word of what Stefan might be saying.

 _I wonder if he knows I saw that picture._

"Alana? She's right here. And she's fine." Damon smiled at me. I rolled my eyes in response. "He wants to talk to you." Damon announced.

I shook my head, "Uh-uh."

"Yeah. I don't… I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now."

Damon turned and smirked, "You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now." Damon closed my phone and tossed it to me. I just briefly caught it in my hands before it hit the concrete.

"Look, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go home?" I pleaded one more time.

Damon took a few steps closer to me, shortening the gap, "We're almost there." He moaned.

"Where is there?!" I was becoming annoyed with his antics.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Alana. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you?" I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off, "What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still gonna be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for five minutes. _Five minutes._ "

 _Did I want to go back just yet?_ I didn't know the answer to that.

"Will I be safe with you?" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Can I trust you not to compel me?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Get in the car. Come on."

I made my way round to the car and climbed back in.

* * *

The drive to where ever Damon was heading felt endless. My head was still a little sore, and my clothes still had blood on them. I couldn't sit still; I was agitated and annoyed at this whole situation. I don't know why I ran, I should have just asked Stefan about the photo but I got freaked and done what my instincts told me to do… run.

"So, where is my car?" I broke the silence in the car. I refused to make eye contact with him as I felt his eyes grazing over me.

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." He joked. This was no _joking_ matter. Someone could report it to the sheriff and they'd know that it was my car.

"The man in the road… was he a…?

"From what I could tell, yeah…"

"And you don't know him?" I asked.

Damon sniggered at my question, "If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grill."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the cool glass of the window. I watched out the window and watched the fields and building pass us by. I hadn't noticed that Damon began to come to a halt.

"Where are we?" I asked wiping my eyes clear. I looked at the building that we had stopped in front of. "A bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in." I informed.

 _Was he really this stupid?_

"Sure they will." He smiled.

 _What had I gotten myself into?_

We climbed out of the car and entered the bar, there were people playing pool and some at the bar drinking. I observed from behind Damon's back as we walked further into the bar.

"No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie."

I stepped out from behind Damon as a woman came over and grabbed his face. She pulled his face closer and placed a kiss on his lips.

We walked over to the bar and the same woman that had just kissed him gathered all the bars attention, "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my sole, destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness." She grabbed a bottle and poured shots for everyone in the bar. "Drink up!"

Damon and the woman who I know now as Bree turned to face me as he placed a shot in front of me. "So, how'd he rope you in?

I looked over at Damon at my side and he shrugged his shoulders as he smirked, awaiting my answer.

"I'm not roped in. Actually, my sister is…"

Bree cut me off, "Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." She smiled and poured more drinks.

I got comfy on the stool and looked at Bree, "So, how did you two meet?"

"College." Bree answered quickly.

I turned to Damon, shock evident on my face. " _You_ went to college?" I smiled. I hadn't pecked Damon to be someone who went to college.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." He smirked and swirled the drink around in the glass he held in his hand.

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." Bree smiled.

Damon leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "She's a witch."

"Changed my world, you know." Bree smiled to Damon.

"I rocked your world." He informed.

"Too much information." I blushed and Damon smiled as he took another drink from the glass.

"He's good in the sack, isn't he?" Bree smiled and nodded her head to me. I turned a deep shade of red at her question. "But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe." She turned her attention to Damon, "So, what is it that you want?"

Damon smiled.

* * *

I left Damon and Bree talking in the bar and went outside; I leaned up against Damon's car and pulled my cell out. I dialled in Jenna's number and let it ring; she picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, Jenna. I'm so sorry." I spat out. I knew she would be worrying about me.

"Where are you? Why didn't you call?" Jenna asked frantically down the phone.

I had to come up with a lie, "I was so tired last night, I just fell asleep at Caroline's. This morning, I just wanted to get to school."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

After hanging up the phone, another one came through. It was Stefan.

"Alana, is that you?"

"I'm here." I huffed.

"Where are you?" he asked annoyed.

"You lied to us." I informed him. He had been lying to Elena and I, about Katherine, about everything.

"Not until I explain, please." He pleaded. I could hear my sister in the back ground.

"Does Elena know?" I asked as I sifted my feet back and forth.

"Just tell me where you are, so that I can come and get you."

"How are we connected to Katherine?" I asked. I completely dismissed his plead.

"I honestly don't know." He sighed through the phone.

"How am I supposed to believe you, did Elena already know?" I asked again. I pushed myself off Damon's car and walked a little.

"Look... I—Listen." He said. I hung up the phone. He was avoiding all questions which meant that my sister, the one that I thought I could trust, knew about Katherine and kept it from me.

I turned around and came face to face with Damon.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Please, Damon. Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside." I knew that he had heard the full conversation, which means he heard me asking about Katherine.

* * *

After we went back into the bar, we were seated and eating food at the bar.

"Let's just say that I'm a descendant from Katherine… does that make me part vampire?" I asked. I was still new to all this and didn't know the dynamics of the whole _Vampire_ thing.

"Vampires can't procreate." He picks up a fry and sticks it in his mouth, "But we love to try." He smirked as I rolled my eyes. "No, if you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned." Damon informed.

"Did Stefan think that by dating Elena, he could use her to replace her?" I asked.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me," he looked beat as he watched me pick pickles off my burger, "Come on, What? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" He smiled as he leaned over and took the discarded pickles on the side of my plate.

Something crossed my mind that I hadn't even thought of, so I had to ask.

"How can you even eat?" I took a bite from a fry, "If technically you're supposed to be…"

"Dead?" Damon whispered. He then began to laugh as I looked at him, "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

I looked at him as he bared a teeth glaring grin at me, "So, this nice act that you're playing. Is any of it real?" I asked as I sipped my drink.

Before he could answer, Bree came over to the bar.

"Here you go." She handed Damon over a beer.

"Thank you." He smiled and took the bottle.

I thought it over for a moment, "I'll have one too." I said.

Damon shot me a look, "Hmm?"

"Time out, remember. You said for five minutes, and if I'm to stay here. That five minutes is going to need a beer." I sighed.

Damon smiled and looked at Bree, "There you go." She smiled as she handed me over an ice cold beer.

* * *

"Ready… Go!" We all threw back shots at Bree's call. I quickly downed my own, being the first to finish the shot, I clapped my hands in the air.

"That's three!" I called. I turned to face Damon who spilled some of his drink down his chin, "Aw, does someone need a bib?" I asked mockingly.

Damon rolled his eyes and wiped his chin, "Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol."

"Ugh, whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Who's next? Another round, Bree." I called to her.

As Bree poured the shots, a woman tapped my shoulder and I turned to face her.

"Honey, you should be on the floor." She laughed.

"Please, I've not even started." I joked.

I could hear Damon tut behind me, which made me want to drink more to drum out his arrogance.

As Bree handed me the rest of the shots I headed over to the pool table and left Damon sitting alone at the bar, sulking.

"Yes!" I called as I got my remaining ball in the side pocket. The other people in the bar cheered me on as I prepared to take another shot.

As I leaned forward I could hear my cell ringing at the side. "Here, take my shot, please." I handed over the cue to a woman beside me so that I could answer my phone. I stumbled as I walked over to the side to reach my cell, "Hello?" I mumbled slightly.

"Alana?"

 _Shit, it's Jenna._

"Jenna! Hold on, I can't hear you, it's too loud." I yelled down the phone.

"Alana, where are you? Are you ok?" Jenna called back.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. Everything's fine," I rushed over to the exit to take the call outside, "Hold on, I still can't hear."

"No, it's not fine! I got a call…"

As I walked outside the door my foot caught on a wooden plank and I fell to the ground, "Ahh, shit." I moaned. It was dark and I dropped my phone onto the stairs that led to the bar. I felt around the stairs for my phone and got back to my feet as soon as I had my cell in my hand. "Hello?"

Just as Jenna was about to answer, someone came up behind me and covered my mouth with their hand. I panicked and dropped my phone to the ground once more. I tried to fight off my attacker, but I failed. I kicked and scratched at his hand as I tried to scream, but they came out as muffled sounds.

* * *

"Please, please. Don't do this!" I pleaded. "Who are you!?" I asked in panicked tone.

As the mysterious man took me to a tank, I saw a familiar face heading towards us, "Damon, no!" I screamed to alert him, but it was too late.

I watched on in horror as the man Vamp-sped over to Damon and began frantically beating him with tremendous speed and force. I managed to get down from the tank and fled over to the scene.

"No!" I yelled as I watched the man pouring gasoline on top of Damon. As I got closer, the man turned to me, revealing his vampire teeth.

I automatically stopped in my tracks.

"Who are you?" Damon asked as he coughed from the beating.

"That's perfect! You have no idea." The man smirked and continued to empty the gasoline onto Damon who lay on the ground in pain.

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" I asked the man, panic was clear on my face but he took no acknowledgment of me.

"He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!" he yelled.

"Nothing." Damon gasped.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." I sighed.

The man took a step back from Damon and turned to face me, "My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" Before I could answer he turned his attention back to Damon and attacked him with the bat once more.

"Ahhhhh." Damon yelled in agony.

Everything settled into place once I connected the dots. "Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend? Elena told me that you were human." I whispered.

"I was." He stopped the frantic beating of Damon to answer me.

"She turned you?"

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." He whimpered as stray tears rolled down his cheek.

"She loved you. She said that, 'When it's real, you can't walk away.'" I said, gaining his attention.

"Well, that's a choice you're not going to make." The man lit a math and watched as it caught light.

"Don't. Don't please, don't hurt him." I pleaded as I raised my hand out to him.

He looked at the match and then to me, "I'm doing you a favour."

"No, please. You're better than him. Lexi was a good person which means that you're a good person. Be better than him. Don't do this, please. I'm begging you! Please. I said.

Lexi's boyfriend grabbed Damon and threw him with astonishing strength against the building and walked over to me.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't for you." He sighed, and disappeared into the night.

I rushed over to Damon's side as he huffed in pain, "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"I will be." He said, "Thank you." He smiled slightly.

"I didn't do it for you." I looked at him. "I did it for Lexi's boyfriend. I didn't want him to stoop to your level, Damon."

I stood from my crouching position and headed over to his car. Once I saw that he was back onto his feet and clutching his side, I climbed in.

* * *

I waited in the car as Damon went back into the Barr to say goodbye to Bree. He was gone for about 10 minutes before he returned and took his place beside me in the car.

As we set off on our journey home, neither of us broke the awkward silence as we drove on the highway back to Mystic Falls.

I decided that since he wasn't going to talk, I would.

"So, why did you bring me here?" I asked.

Damon didn't take his eyes off the road as he replied, "Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Alana. You should give yourself more credit." He smirked.

"Seriously, Damon. I'm not joking." I huffed.

"You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And I knew it would piss of Stefan. And… you're not the worst company in the world, Alana."

I huffed as I sunk into the seat more, "I use to be a lot more fun." I replied.

Damon turned to me and furrowed his brow before replying, "You did okay."

"I just saved your life! I could have left him to kill you and I wouldn't have thought twice about it."

"I know." He grinned.

I smiled, "Don't you forget it."

And with that, we continued on our road home.

* * *

As we arrived back into Mystic Falls, Damon took us back to the Salvatore Boarding House.

As we walked in, Elena pulled me into a tight hug.

"Alana, I was so worried about you!" Elena squeezed me.

"I'm ok, I promise." I smiled as she pulled away from me.

I turned around to see that Damon was gone, he disappeared from sight.

"Did you know?" I asked.

"I only found out after you disappeared. I swear." Elena smiled small.

There was something else she wasn't telling me; I could see it on her face.

"What aren't you telling me, Elena." I asked as she held my hand tightly.

"Come with me." Elena whispered as a tear escaped down her cheek.

I nodded as I tried to compose myself, preparing for what my sister was about to tell me.

Nothing on this earth could prepare me for what she was about to tell me. Nothing.

* * *

Elena let me take her car home as she was staying with Stefan so the night. As I drove home, everything Elena had told me was swirling around in my head on repeat. I still couldn't believe what she told me, but Stefan came and told me what he knew. Everything I knew about myself was a lie, everything that I thought I knew… I didn't know anything.

I pulled up and turned off the engine as I stopped outside the house and prepared to enter the door.

As I entered the house I was met by Aunt Jenna, who was frantically flipping the pages of a magazine on the sofa.

"I don't set a lot of rules, Alana. Not with you. Not with your sister. I trust you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that." Jenna spoke as she rose from the couch and headed over to me.

The thoughts of tonight were boiling inside of me and I had to let them out. "I don't think now is the time you want to talk to me about lies." I spat and headed for the staircase.

Jenna followed closely behind, "Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Ohh really? I stopped on the middle of the staircase and turned to face her as she stood at the bottom looking at me in shock. "Okay… I have a question for you. Are Elena and I adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. I thought we were closer than that." I reiterated her earlier words.

"Alana I didn't… they asked me not to." Jenna pleaded for the bottom of the stair case.

"Save it, Jenna. I don't want to hear it," Tears swelled in my eyes as I looked at her. I left her there as I fled to my room. I didn't want to believe Elena, but Jenna had just confirmed that everything she and Stefan told me was true. We were adopted.

* * *

I let the hot water of the shower caress my body. Washing off the dried blood that I acquired form my accident, memories were circulating through my mind, one after the other, making it harder for me to forget. I didn't want to think about it anymore, I wanted to forget the last few days ever happened and move on. Something told me I would never forget the events of the last few days.

I climbed out the shower and dried off, changed clothes and climbed into my bed. Tucking a stray hair behind my ear, I heard my phone buzz on the dresser. I reached over to it and took out the charger; it was a message from Damon.

' _I mean it, Alana. Thank you for saving me. D.'_

I read over his message before replying,

' _You're welcome, Damon. I've had a long day, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Damon.'_

Before I could switch my phone off, Damon replied in a flash,

' _Goodnight, Alana. D.'_

Grazing over the message one more time, I switched off my phone and put it back onto charge on the dresser and switched off the lamp.

* * *

Jeremy and I were sat at the dining room table, he was sketching and I was flipping through my journal. Stefan and Elena came over early in the morning and went upstairs into her bedroom and haven't come down since. I didn't sleep much last night; my mind was still very much awake as my body was exhausted from the events.

The doorbell pulls Jeremy from his sketch book as he ran over to the door.

"Hey. It's gonna be $22." I heard the pizza guy say.

Jeremy turned around and yelled into the kitchen to get my attention, "Alana, I need the money! Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table." Jeremy told the pizza guy.

"Coming!" I yelled at him from the kitchen.

Jeremy walked back into the kitchen as the man stepped over the fresh hold to the house.

"Hey. Um, keep the change." I smiled as he gave me the pizza.

His eyes lingered on my for a few moments before he spoke, "Thanks. And you have yourself a good night." He said as a huge grin grew on his face.

I brushed off the awkward feeling and smiled before I nodded and he descended the staircase.

 _Weird._ I thought to myself.

* * *

Elena, Caroline and I were walking across the lawn together as Caroline observed the necklace that Elena had given her. It was to protect her from vampires compulsion, it was Stefan's idea which I was all for, anything to keep her safe.

"It's so pretty. Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?" Caroline asked Elena.

We all took a seat on one of the free benches.

"No occasion. Just a little friend gift." Elena smiled.

"Lesbian friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?" Caroline winked at Elena sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh as Elena rolled her eyes and blushed a little as people walked by staring at us.

"Your friendship is important to me." Elena said.

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline asked.

"Because she's noticed that you've been avoiding her. And she wants to let you know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, its ok." I added in. I knew Elena didn't want to say anything, so I said it for her.

Caroline turned to me and then back to Elena. "I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple of times. That's it, but… I just feel like we've peeked as friends." Elena nodded in response, "This is weird, it's weird right?" Caroline laughed uncomfortably.

"It's a little weird." Elena said.

"It isn't half." I added.

"If it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me." Elena sighed.

Caroline shook her head, "But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it."

"I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on." Elena smiled weakly.

I furrowed my brows, "It's not as easy as that, Elena. Matt was very much so in love with you." I said.

"I know, but he has to move on. And I can't think of anyone better than Caroline." Elena smiled as she squeezed Caroline's hand.

"Thanks, Elena." The smiled at each other and then we headed for our morning classes.

* * *

School was over and Elena was at the Grill with Bonnie for a meal. Caroline was away to find her outfit for the dance that she was dragging me along to. I already had my outfit so that was one thing scratched off my ' _to-do list'_ now; I was going to the grill to meet Matt.

As I entered the Grill, I just missed Elena as she drove off in the opposite direction down the street. Walking through the doors, I saw Damon walking away from Bonnie as she was stood talking to Ben. I disregarded Damon and looked for Matt to no avail. I must have just missed him. My eyes caught Damon's as I walked past the bar and headed to the exit again to call Matt.

As I pulled my cell from my pocket, it began ringing.

"Hello?" I asked as I walked over to my car.

"Hello, Alana." The unfamiliar voice said.

"Hey, I'm sorry, who's this?" I asked as I placed my key into my car to open it.

"You hit me with your car."

I froze at the door of my car. I quickly turned around and seen a man in a black hoodie approaching me.

"You got away from me. You won't next time." He threatened.

I quickly turned around and pulled my car door open and climbed inside and ignited the engine and reversed out of my space. I sped off into the direction the hooded man was stood, watching me as I passed by.

I drove off to the Salvatore Boarding House, hoping I could find some answers from Stefan or Damon.

As I pulled up into the drive, I looked over my phone at the number that had called, but it came up as 'unknown'.

I walked over to the door but before I could ring the doorbell, Stefan opened the door.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, come in." he smiled.

I walked in the door and headed to the main room and took a seat on the couch. "Is Elena here?" I asked.

Stefan shook his head, "No, she's out looking for an outfit for tonight. Why? Did something happen?" He became more worried as I nodded my head.

"The man… well the vampire that I hit that night." I paused. Stefan became more intrigued. "Well, I got a call about 20 minutes ago. It was him." I sighed.

I rubbed my sweaty palms on my legs as I looked at Stefan. He walked over and took a seat beside me on the couch.

"Why me? What does he want with me? A-and if he's trying to kill me, why tell me before hand?" I asked.

"That's because we're predators, Alana. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill." Stefan sighed, "Here, I want you to take this." He handed me a compass.

I took the compass and looked over it, I knew it looked familiar. "This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?"

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you." Stefan said.

I opened the watch and it looked peculiar, "What happened to it?"

"Well, it's not just a watch," I looked up at Stefan confused, "It's a… it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires." Stefan smiled. I was still looking as confused as ever as I looked over the watch.

Stefan showed me how it worked; I watched as the compass spun around and then clicked into place pointing at him.

"Wow." I gasped. "Why did my father have it?"

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us." Stefan smiled small.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, Elena told me about his struggles at being one of them. I couldn't imaging the pain of going through all of that.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." I grasped his hands in my own and he looked at me. I gave him a smile of reassurance, to let him know that i was not like our founding fathers. That I don't hate him.

* * *

I returned home a few hours ago and I was sat on the sofa as Jenna was on the phone in the other room. We had talked things over, I was still pissed at her for keeping that from Elena and me but it was our parents' wishes and I understood why she didn't tell us.

"Spoke to the insurance company. Car's totalled. You can keep using mine for now." Jenna sighed as she slumped down beside me on the sofa.

"So you're coming to the dance?" I asked with a smile.

Jenna beamed as she smiled back at me, "Alaric asked me to help chaperone."

I still wanted answers, "Why didn't you tell us Jenna?" I asked.

Jenna was slightly startled by the sudden change in topic.

She turned to face me as I grabbed an apple from the bowl, "You mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to." Jenna's face fell in to one of shame.

"So, if mom was here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth?"

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered you and your sister, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you's were. Your mom and dad were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just want happening. All Miranda wanted was to be a mom." Jenna sighed.

I nodded as I took in everything she was saying, it was still hard to hear the truth but I'd rather be told the truth rather than being lied to my whole life.

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?" I asked in confusion.

"Your dad was a doctor, Alana. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you and your sister, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone wanted proof, they had the documentation."

"What else do you know about her? The girl?" I asked.

"Just her name, Isobel."

* * *

I was in my bedroom getting ready for the 50's dance tonight. I was putting the finishing touches to my outfit before drying my hair. I walked over to my bed and placed the compass on top of it before heading into the bathroom to dry my hair. After I was satisfied with my hair, I turned off the dryer and walked back into my room. I headed over to the closet and pulled out a silver neck scarf to add to my outfit. A chill ran over my body as I closed the door again, I headed over to the door and poked my head out.

"Hey, Jenna? Jer?" I called but there was no answer. Just as I was about to walk back into my room I heard ticking.

"Ohh, god!" I gasped. The compass needle was whirling around on my bed as I approached it. I grabbed the compass as it was still spinning and with my free hand I dialled Stefan's number and left my room.

"Stefan's phone. How may I help you? It took me a moment before I realised the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Where is he, Damon?" I asked anxiously as I hopped down the stairs.

"He's on his way over to you right now. Forgot his phone." Damon replied.

I felt the rush of fear disappear from my body as Damon spoke, "Oh, thank god. The compass was spinning like crazy. Stefan must be here. Thank you, Damon."

"You're welcome." Damon said.

I hung up the phone and was about to walk round the corner when I heard a thud behind me. I turned around quickly when the man in the hooded sweater grabbed me and extended his fangs, getting ready to sink them into my neck.

"Aghhh!" I screamed as his grip tightened around my neck.

"Alana!" I heard Stefan shout my name from the kitchen. Stefan rushed over and pulled the man off of me and tossed him over the couch. The impact of being torn from his grasp caused me to lose my footing and stumble to the ground.

Once Stefan was certain the attacker was gone he dashed over to me. I pushed myself off the floor and Stefan embraced me in his arms. My heart was rapidly pounding as I watched the front door as it was wide open.

"Are you ok? Are you ok?" Stefan repeatedly asked me, I couldn't reply to a question I didn't have an answer to. I nodded to reassure him as he released me from his grip.

Less than an hour later, Damon had arrived at my house to be with Stefan to figure out who this mysterious man was.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan spoke up.

Damon turned his attention to me as I sat on the sofa, "Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"

I stood from the sofa, "No. He was too busy trying to kill me for me to ask." I huffed.

Damon rolled his eyes at me.

Stefan walked closer to his brother, "And you have no idea who this is?"

"No." Stefan looked at him unconvinced. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"Do you think there is more than one?" I asked.

"We don't know." Damon wandered over to the side of the sofa and took a seat on the arm.

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan informed him.

Damon nodded, understanding what Stefan was hinting at.

"Then we go get him tonight," Damon turned to me, "You up for it?"

"Tell me what I've to do." I replied nodding.

"Go to the dance with your friends. We'll see who shows up."

Stefan was quick to reply to Damon's plan. "That's a bad idea."

Damon turned his attention to his younger brother, "Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone that lives in it. It's worth a shot."

Damon was right; I couldn't let anything happen to my family.

"I'll do anything." I sighed.

Stefan looks anxious. Damon nods, agreeing.

"I'll be with you two. I'll be safe." I tried to reassure Stefan as he looked at Damon who shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

The 50's dance was in full swing as the students were all dancing on the middle of the floor. Bonnie was with Caroline and Elena was with Stefan, Damon and I. I walked over to the punch bowl and met Caroline.

"Hey! You having fun?" I called over the music.

"No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." She smiled. We both laughed as Bonnie walked over.

"What's Damon doing here?" She asked in concern.

Caroline and I turned to face Damon who was standing with Stefan.

"He wanted to come." I replied sighing.

"So what is this, like, a threesome now, you and the Salvatore brothers?"

"First… eww. And second, Elena is going out with Stefan. She Damon's going to be around a lot.

"It's not like I can kill him." I joked.

"Now there's a thought." Bonnie added.

"I'll help." Caroline chipped in. I just rolled my eyes at both of them.

* * *

As I walked around the room, I saw Damon, Bonnie and Caroline in what looked like a heated discussion, so I headed over.

As I approached, Caroline tugged Bonnie away from Damon and disappeared into the crowd.

"Where did they go?" I asked Damon.

He turned to look at me, "I don't know."

"What did you say to them, Damon?" I asked in annoyance. I knew he'd done something.

"I was perfectly polite. Alana… would you like to dance?" he asked and extended his hand.

I looked at his palm for a short moment before placing my own in his. He closed his hand around mine and led me to the dance floor.

"Why didn't you tell me they guy called you earlier?" Damon asked as we swayed to the music.

I looked up at him from beneath my lashes, "I went to your house to find you. Stefan answered and I spoke to him about it." I replied.

"You could have called." Damon said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

I pulled back from him a little to look him in the eye, "And what could you have done, Damon? Nothing, just like Stefan, you can't be there 24/7, Damon." I spoke up.

"Alana…" Damon whispered.

I smiled and let his hand go before he could talk anymore. As I turned around, someone caught my eye. I took a quick look and turned back to Damon with shock on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked and rushed over to me, closing the gap, I took his hands and made it look like we were dancing.

"He's here, Damon. Back corner." I whispered.

Damon turned us a round a little to get a better look. Once he found what he was looking for, he leaned in closer as his lips brushed my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Get Stefan." He whispered and released me from his grasp. I nodded and walked off into the crowd as he walked towards the man.

As I walked across the dance floor looking for Stefan, my phone buzzed inside my pocket. I took it out and answered it, "Hello, Alana," I looked around to see if I could source where the call was coming from, "There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds." He added.

"No, please." I pleaded.

"Or your brother dies." The man spoke into the phone. I searched the floor until my eyes set on Jeremy at the punch bowl; the man was stood beside him on the phone. "I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking." His tone turned sinister.

I backed up to the exit, "Don't you dare touch him." I threatened. I kept walking backwards across the floor, not taking my eyes off my brother. I watched as the man started walking to Jeremy, but to my relief, he walked straight past him and began to close in on me. I hung up the phone and ran for the exit. I ran down the corridor and came to a set of doors but they were chained shut.

"No!" I yelled. I turned around to see him getting closer as he walked calmly towards me. I turned and ran down a different corridor and opened the doors to the cafeteria. Once inside, I bolted across the room to reach the other doors but before I could move the man vamp-sped towards me and grabbed a hold of my hair causing me to scream in pain. I struggled to get away and release his grip on me with one final pull. He turned me to face him before smiling. His smile dropped and he threw me over a table, I landed on the cold concrete.

"Ahhh." I called as I hit the ground.

The man tossed the table as headed for me once again. I frantically grabbed a pencil I had found on the floor and sat up. He reached down and grabbed me again and backed me up against the wall, as my back collided with the solid brick, I winced in pain. His fangs protruded from his mouth as he tilted my head to the side, revelling my neck. As he prepared to sink his teeth into me, I jammed the pencil I had in my hand into his stomach; he jutted back as I took him by surprise. My chest was raising and falling at a rapid pace as he looked at me with anger boiling in his eyes. As he stalked back over to me I prepared to attack again but he raised his hand in the air to defend himself. As I saw an opening, I stabbed the pencil through his palm. As he looked down at the palm of his hand as the pencil stuck out and blood began to gather, I shoved another into his stomach and pushed him to the ground.

He struggled to get to his feet as I backed away. I stumbled into a mop bucket. Taking the opportunity, I turned around and grabbed the broom and snapped it in two making a handmade stake from the wood. I was now armed. As he advances towards me one more time, I thrust the stake forward but to my disbelief, he caught my wrist and began to twist it making me release the wooden stake.

"Ahh!" I cried in pain.

He pulled me into his grasp preparing to sink his teeth into my bare neck. I screamed in horror as I prepared for the pain and the imminent death that awaited me. As I felt his teeth scraping the thin skin on my neck, he was snatched away and I crumbled to the floor.

Stefan sunk down to the ground where I was laying.

"Hey, Dickhead," The man turned and look at Damon who was stood at the other side of the room. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." Damon smiled as he held a stake in his hand.

The man looked at him and smiled before trying to speed over to me. I scurried on the ground, trying to get out of the way before he reached me. I watched as Damon threw Stefan the stake and he rammed it through his chest before he reached me.

I looked on in horror as he spat blood and fell onto his knees in front of me. Damon walked over to join Stefan's side.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked him.

"Screw you." He laughed.

Stefan drove the stake deeper into his chest and he groaned in pain.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." He smiled again.

"What do you want with me!?" I called. The man on his knew looked up at me with a sinister smile on his lips.

"You look like Katherine." He grinned.

My blood ran cold and my mouth formed an 'O' as he spoke.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked him.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones," he laughed and groaned at the same time, "You don't even remember me."

Damon leaned in front of him on the ground, "Tell me how to get into the tomb. Hmm?"

"No."

Stefan drove the stake deeper one more time as he called out in pain.

"The grimoires.

"Where is it?" Damon asked impatiently.

Stefan dug the stake into the man again until he gasped for breath.

"Check the journal. The journal. Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert's." The man called out.

Damon stood and grimaces.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked.

He refused to answer as he looked at the ground.

"Who else is there?" Damon asked.

"No. You're gonna have to kill Me." he huffed from under his breath.

I got to my feet as Stefan removed the stake from his chest but seconds later, he rammed it straight into his heart. I gasped in shock as I watched on.

"No, no. How are we gonna find the others now?" I asked frantically. This was our only shot.

"He had to die." Damon turned to me. My face was stained with tears.

"But…"

"Alana, he was invited in." Stefan told me.

We heard doors opening and then Mr. Saltzman walked by the window. Stefan and Damon look at each other.

"Go. I got this." Stefan told Damon.

Damon disappeared off in to the corridor as Stefan looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked at him still a little shocked at what I'd witnessed tonight, "Yeah, I'm okay," I sighed, "I'm gonna head home."

"Just wait and we'll come with you." Stefan said as he stood and walked towards me.

"Not to be ungrateful, Stefan, but I think I've seen enough vampires for tonight," I smiled weakly and he nodded understanding what I was saying. "Thank you thought, Stefan. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you and Damon."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled.

"Easier said than done, Stefan. But I mean it, thank you."

* * *

I sat at the kitchen counter still in my outfit from earlier; Elena walked into the room and took a seat beside me. Her face was saddened as she sighed.

"We have to talk." Were the first things from her mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Did something happen?" She really had me worried.

"No. Well… kinda." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "I'm leaving." She said.

I looked at her shocked. _'She's can't leave!'_

"What? Why? You can't leave, Elena." I said quickly, my adrenalin was still pumping through my veins from earlier and hearing my sister say this only made it worse.

"I have to, Alana." She huffed, "I can't take this anymore. All of this with Stefan, Damon… you." She looked away from me as she spoke.

' _What about me?'_

"What?" I asked confused.

"This whole Vampire situation, it too much for me. I can't do it anymore. Not after our parents died… it's all too much." I watched as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"You're with Stefan. What does he think about you leaving?" I asked as my own eyes swelled with fluid.

"Stefan and I aren't together anymore. We broke it off tonight at the dance. I told him exactly the same as I'm telling you, Alana."

"It still doesn't make sense why you're leaving!" I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me.

"Please, Alana. I need to do this for myself. I don't want to be dragged into any more drama, not after everything that's already happened."

"Where will you go?" I asked as tears trickled down my cheek.

"I'm going to Denver to stay with family there." She smiled weakly.

"Please, Elena. Don't leave me." I sobbed. I couldn't hold them back any longer as they over flowed my eyes.

She pulled me into a tight hug, "You'll be alright, Alana. You have Jer and Aunt Jenna."

"But you're my sister. What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Alana, please don't make this harder than it already is. I'm leaving and you can't change my mind," she sighed and tilted my chin up to look at her, "I'll only be a phone call away." She smiled through the tears in her eyes.

I nodded in agreement; I didn't want to argue with her anymore over this matter. If it's what she really wanted, who was I to stand in her way.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight, I'm waiting on my cab. I've left you the keys to my car since you totalled yours." She tried to joke.

I laughed slightly but I was in pain from tonight's earlier events.

"Please call me when you land." I instructed her.

 _Beep! Beep!_

We both turned around as we heard her cab had pulled up outside for her.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked her.

"No, it's fine. Say goodbye to Jenna and Jer for me please."

"Do they know that you're leaving?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I spoke with them before you came home." She smiled once more.

I nodded as I was lost for words. After everything that's happened, my sister was also leaving me. I wanted to tell her everything that happened tonight but I didn't want to worry her since she was leaving to start over somewhere new.

I was happy for her but at the same time I resented what she was doing as I would never leave her behind. But as I said, who am I to stand in her way.

I walked her down to the door as she grabbed her bags and walked out on to the porch, the cab driver climbed out of the cab waiting for her to walk down the path so that he could help her with her bags. As she began to walk she stopped and turned around to face me, one last time.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you to." I sobbed. I couldn't hide the fact that I was losing my sister and something in the pit of my stomach told me she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

She descended the stairs and walked along the path. She stopped and climbed into the cab as he took his place in the driver's seat. I stood in the middle of the large door and watched as the cab drove away. Elena gave me one last smile as she disappeared into the night.

* * *

About an hour had passed since my sister left, I felt lost, hopeless but most of all I felt empty. Empty like when I found out my parents had died in the car accident. Empty as I felt when I found out I was adopted. It just seems that, once one thing is over another thing is right around the corner, waiting in prey.

I took a seat on the sofa and curled a blanket around my body for comfort. Just as I lay my head down on the pillow, the doorbell buzzed.

"Ugh!" I moaned as I climbed off the sofa. I clutched my side as I walked over to the door.

"Hey." I was met by Stefan as he turned around as I opened the door.

"Hey." I replied, "Come in."

He nodded and walked inside my home and closed the door behind him. I walked over to the sofa and took my seat again as Stefan followed behind.

"Doing ok?" He took a seat beside me.

I turned and looked at him, "About the whole Vampire thing? Would it be weird if I say yes?"

"Is it true?"

"I know that I should feel more scared or something, but I… feel kind of exhilarated." I admitted.

Stefan smiled slightly at my admission, "It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough."

"Yeah, I suppose," I smiled. "I'm more upset about Elena leaving." I whispered.

"Yeah, I know. She spoke to me about it earlier." He admitted.

"Do you know why she's really leaving?" I asked. I felt like she was keeping something from me, something she wasn't going to tell me herself.

"I don't know, she said she was tired of it all. Tired of always being brought into drama and conflict. She didn't want to see you get hurt, so she left." Stefan smiled weakly.

"Then why did she and you break up?" I asked.

"We saw things differently. I didn't have the same connection to her as she did with me." Stefan admitted.

I didn't quite understand what he was saying, "What do you mean? Same connection."

"I didn't love her like I thought I did."

"Ohh… but you guys seemed so… right." I whispered.

"We were… at the beginning but…" He cut off.

"It's okay. We don't have to talk about it anymore, Stefan." I reassured him.

I took his hand in mine and smiled at him and he returned it.

His face turned in to anguish as he thought something over in his mind.

"I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it." Stefan said.

I took a sip of my tea and placed it back on to the table, "Well, Stefan, my night can't get any worse," I joked, "What's wrong?"

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into the tomb to get Katherine back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me.

"Well, then why would you be worried about telling me?" I asked.

Stefan sighed, "Because he can be very persuasive, and you two have bonded lately."

I scoffed, "That doesn't mean that I trust him, Stefan. It'll take more than a road trip for me to forget what he's done."

Stefan looked saddened but the thought, "I don't wanna be his enemy, Alana, but I can't let him do it." He whispered.

I looked at him as he looked at me, worried about what I was going to say of what I thought about going behind his brothers back.

"Well then don't let him," I sighed, "I'll help you, Stefan. Whatever it takes." I reassured him."

"Thank you, Alana." He smiled.

Stefan shuffled closer to me and pulled me into a hug. My head rested on his shoulder as his hands wrapped around my back. Just being in his embrace was soothing, I felt safe… wanted.

* * *

 **A:N/ Well, there it is, the next chapter to the story. I know some of you might be confused about certain parts, so I'll explain. I decided to write Elena out of my story as I couldn't fit her in as my story is all about my OC 'Alana' Elena's sister. So, Elena might make her return in future chapters, I'm not sure yet. I know where I want to go with this story as I've have it all planed out for months, I know some of you may not like where it'll go but I'm hoping that you all will.**

 **So, please stick with me on this journey as we continue thought. I love the way its progressing and I hope that you are too.**

 **Thank you again to my new followers/Favourites. You guys are amazing and I'm so happy you clicked on my story and are giving it a go! I'm very thankful to you all.**

 **The next chapter will be up within the next 2-3 days as I go through editing.**

 **So, until next time…**


	11. Children of the Damned - Fool me Once

**A:N/ Hey guys! Back again! I'd like to thank the new followers/favourites to my story. I'm so happy that you guys clicked on it and are enjoying it (Well, I hope you are) I loved writing this chapter as something's come to light throughout it. I know some may like the changes that I have made and some might not, I know where this story is going. I hope that you continue to read my story and new people continue to favourite/follow!**

 **I know some of you might be confuse as to why i keep doubling up the chapters. I do it because i enjoy writing longer chapters and i follow along with the time line to the original story. If i was to follow along and add my own 'OC' then, it wouldn't be very long chapters. So, that's why i chose to do it this way, plus, it's a more enjoyable read.**

 **Also, I know there may be some grammar mistakes that manage to slip through and I'm sorry for that. I do go through editing for about 2 days making it as good as it could be. So, if some slip through, I'm sorry.**

 **Let's begin…**

* * *

It's been about 2 weeks or so since Elena left and moved to Denver. I wasn't going to lie and say I was alright, because the truth being, I wasn't. I was still lost without my other half. Stefan had been there from me since she left and again, I wasn't going to lie. Stefan and I had grown close since Elena's absence. He had been there for me in the nights when I felt completely lost and didn't know what to do anymore, he comforted me and I couldn't thank him enough.

* * *

I received a message from Stefan, asking me to come over when I was free. That was an hour ago. I approached the Salvatore Boarding House and rung the bell. Stefan had told me to just come in but it didn't feel right yet. I waited a few moments before I was greeted.

"Hey. Come in." Stefan smiled as he welcomed me.

"Thanks." I smiled back, "So, what's up?" I asked. He didn't give too much away in the message, all he said was it was urgent.

As we walked into the main room my eyes settled on Damon sitting on the couch.

"Ahh, Alana," he smirked as he saw me walking in beside Stefan, "Now, listen, we have some very important business to discus." He clapped his hands. I however was completely lost as to what he was talking about.

"What business?" I asked.

"Well, now that were all friends and working towards a common goal." Damon added as he swirled the bourbon in his glass.

I turned and look to Stefan as he shrugged his shoulders. His lips pressed into a thin line as Damon continued talking.

"So, in order to open the tomb," Everything settled into place. I remember what Stefan had told me a week ago. Damon wanted into the tomb to get Katherine and I promised Stefan I'd help to stop those plans from taking place. "We need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first-since you are Alana Gilbert, you're on journal duty." Damon smirked again, finishing the remaining liquor in his glass.

"Umm, sorry. When did I get roped into helping?" I turned to face him head on. I crossed my arms over my chest in defence. I hated how he thought I'd drop everything and help at a click of his fingers.

He half smirked this time as he walked closer to me, "Well, Stefan's helping, and since you two have, you know, become closer over the last few weeks…" Damon drawled out. His words caught me off guard; I wasn't expecting him to come out with that. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as he smiled at me. I felt Stefan's presence coming closer to me from behind as I turned to meet his face. He was as flustered as I was.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Stefan reassured me but I knew if I didn't look for the journal, Damon wouldn't leave me alone.

"I'll look for it tonight." I sighed. I walked past Damon and plopped down onto the sofa, unravelling my scarf and removing my coat, I lay them over the back of the sofa.

"Good." Damon replied to my earlier words.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit." Stefan spoke up.

Damon tutted, "In lieu or any other options."

I leaned over the arm of the sofa, "Ok, what is a grimoire?" I asked in confusion. They were looking me as the spoke of things I had no knowledge of.

"It's a witch's cook book." Damon answered me.

I furrowed my brows, "Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work." Stefan concluded for me.

"Yeah. Cookbook." Damon clapped back at Stefan.

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are." Stefan sighed.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so," Damon clapped his hands together, "Chop, chop." He began to walk out of the room, turns around, and continues to walk backwards out of the room while talking to Stefan and I. "You know, I really like this whole threesome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it," he chuckles and calls back as he was half way out the door, "Don't screw it up."

I turned to Stefan as Damon was now nowhere in sight, "He doesn't," Stefan was quick to mute me as he placed his finger on my lips and then pointed to his ear.

"Ohh, sorry, I forgot." I apologised. I completely forgot that vampires had supersonic hearing. I guess it's a blessing and a curse all in one.

"So," I sighed, "Want to come and help me look for this journal thing?" I asked with a smile.

"I'd love to." He replied.

* * *

I was sat at the dining room table as I combed through memory boxes of old family memorabilia as Stefan sat at the breakfast bar, watching.

"Do you think Damon believes us? I mean believe that were trying to help him?" I asked.

Stefan sighed as he wandered over to me and took a seat at the table, "I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him."

My smile fell from my face, I knew that we were doing the right thing, but I felt horrible about deceiving Stefan's brother.

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again." Stefan frowned. I knew that behind his words was pain and regret but Damon was his brother, and I knew the hold he had over him.

I grabbed his hands and squeezed them, "Then we won't let him get into the tomb. I promise, Stefan." He smiled and squeezed my hands back.

"Just saying that he managed to get into the tomb, what would happen if he got Katherine back?" I asked.

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die." I nodded my head slowly at Stefan's words. Just hearing that made me more adamant that Damon wasn't to get into that tomb.

I exhaled loudly and picked up a photograph from inside one of the boxes, Stefan stood from his seat and walked around to my back and looked down at the photo. "That's Johnathan Gilbert." He said.

"What's this?" I said aloud as I reached into the box and retrieved a small wooden box. I opened it up to reveal what appeared to be a muzzle. I looked at it confused and turned to show Stefan. He looked like he knew what it was but just as he was going to elaborate, Jeremy walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Ohh, nothing, just looking through some stuff. I remembered that Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up." I replied.

Jeremy nodded as he took a seat at the table, "Johnathan Gilberts journal?" he asked.

 _Exactly,_ I thought in my head

"Yeah actually. What do you know about it?" I asked.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders, "I just did a history report on it."

"Where is it now?"

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it."

I pressed my lips into a fine line and looked up at Stefan as he exchanged the same look as me.

* * *

Stefan and I decided that he'd go to the school and find the book. I hadn't heard anything from him in about an hour, so maybe he had the book and was on his way back.

I could only hope.

I walked through the front door and heard Jenna giggling in the kitchen

"What the hell?" I whispered and furrowed my brows as I walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hello, Alana." I was welcomed by none other than Damon Salvatore.

I was startled to see him in my kitchen… and cooking.

"Hey. Where have to been? We're cooking dinner." Jenna smiled as she held a wine glass. I was lost for words. I hadn't expected to walk into this.

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked as he stirred a pot of liquid.

I looked over to him as I removed my hands from my pockets, "He… He will be." I replied. I shrugged off my jacket and moved closer to Jenna, I leaned on the counter and watched Damon with distaste.

* * *

Another hour had passed and still no Stefan. As night began to fall, Damon and I were setting the dinner table for our meal. As I was carrying plates to the table, Damon deliberately walked into me; I struggled to keep my grasp on the plates as I looked at him.

"Whoa. Mmm." He said.

I smiled at him in annoyance. I walked past him and headed to the table and set the plates down on top.

"Don't do that." I instructed Damon. He turned and looked at me, playing confused.

"Do what?" He shook his head as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"You know what, Damon. You walking into me was deliberate." I rolled my eyes.

Damon stopped what he was doing and turned to me, "Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." I looked back at him and scoffed. "Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I'm enjoying immensely." He smirked.

I walked back into the kitchen to gether more dinnerware. Damon paused and stopped stirring the pot. "Is it real?" he asked lowly.

"Is what real?" I asked. Stopping what I was doing, I braced my hands on the counter as he looked at me worryingly.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood." He stopped and took the spoon out of the pot; he placed the spoon into his mouth and tasted the sauce before continuing, "Can I trust him?"

I took a sharp breath, "Yes, Damon. You can trust him." I said boldly.

I turned around and headed back to the table, I felt a whoosh of air hit my back. I turned around and Damon was stood behind me.

"Can I trust him?" he asked once more.

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work." I sighed.

He looked at me as his face dropped and his brows furrowed, "I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly."

"Yes, Damon. You can trust him." I replied. It was a lie but I knew I couldn't tell him the truth.

* * *

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." Damon told me.

I smiled slightly, "Well, Damon. Trust has to be earned. You have to give it to get it." I informed him.

"Are you lecturing me?"

"Do I have to?" I asked him.

He smiled, and then it suddenly dropped, "I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that."

I sighed, "I understand that you would do anything for her, yes."

I walked past Damon and placed a bowl on the table. Damon appeared behind my back again, but this time it was in a more threatening manner.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." He threatened.

Before I could answer, he backed off and headed back into the kitchen. I was deeply disturbed by his threat as I took a deep breath.

"Shit…" I whispered to low for him to hear. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Later on that evening, Damon and Jeremy are sitting in the family room playing a video game. Jenna and I were stood in the kitchen watching them.

Jenna turned and whispered to me, "He is ridiculously hot!" she smiled.

I knew that Damon would have heard her say that, so, I nudged her on the shoulder.

"Shh!"

Taking this opportunity to get one back on Damon, I smiled and turned to face Jenna, "He's a dick." I saw as Damon shake his head at my comment.

 _Score!_

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" Jenna asked referring to the boxes that I was going through earlier.

"Uhh, I thought that maybe there would be something in them about my birth parents."

"Have you told Jeremy?" Jenna asked quietly.

I shook my head, "Not yet. I will, when the time is right." I smiled.

The truth is, I didn't know how to tell him that I was adopted. That would mean that he and I weren't connected at all, I didn't want to face up to that reality, not yet.

Getting cut off by the doorbell ringing, I headed to the door with Damon right behind me. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

Stefan was stood with a confusing look on his face as he looked to Damon and then to me, I just shrugged.

"Well?" Damon asked impatiently.

Damon, Stefan and I walked out on to the porch to continue our conversation in private.

"Who took it?" Damon asked. Annoyance clear as day in his tone.

"I don't know." Stefan sighed.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something off about him."

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody go to it right before me."

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asked.

Stefan turned his attention into the house and looked at Jeremy through the window but didn't say anything.

Damon followed his line of sight and walked backwards towards the house.

"No. Damon, leave him out of it!" I yelled.

"Why, what's the big deal?" he shrugged and entered the house.

"Damon!" I called after him but he just ignored me and continued on his path.

Stefan and I were right on Damon's tracks as he headed straight for Jeremy. Stefan closed the door and followed closely behind me in to the family room. Damon took a seat on the arm of the sofa.

"So… I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Damon asked my brother.

"Huh?" Jeremy mumbled in response.

"Don't ask questions, just spill?"

Jeremy chuckled at Damon, "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head and walked over to Jer, "Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" I asked him.

Jeremy shrugged, "Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing?"

"Jer, did you tell anyone else?" I asked again.

"Just that girl Anna." He shrugged again.

Damon screwed his face up, "The hot, weird one?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Stefan walked over, "Wait, who is Anna?"

"That's what I want to find out." Damon smirked.

My phone began to ring in my pocket; I took it out and answered it.

"Excuse me." I said as I left the room.

I walked up the stairs and into my room, closing the door behind me for privacy.

"Ok, I'm alone. Spill!" I said to Bonnie down the phone.

Ever since Elena left, Bonnie and I have become close too over the weeks. Caroline, Bonnie and I have hung out more and were getting along like a house on fire. Of course there are problems but what real friendships don't have them.

"It's going great. He's the perfect gentleman." Bonnie was practically beaming down the phone to me.

"Ohh."

"I know! Boring, huh? I just want to grab him and lay one on him."

"What's stopping you?

"'cause I'm a chicken." Bonnie admitted.

I laughed, "Come on, Bonnie. You're a powerful witch! Just seize the day and go get him." I replied.

Bonnie was now laughing at the other end of the phone, "Okay. I'm going to text you later with more details." Bonnie said.

"You better." I said.

Just as I hung up the phone, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called from my bed.

Stefan opened my door and walked through, closing it behind him.

"Where's Damon?" I asked.

"He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there." Stefan informed me.

"Stefan, if he gets to the journal before us, he…" I was cut off as Stefan pulled out a stack of papers from his jacket.

"Doesn't matter." He smiled.

"What's that?" I asked as I stepped off my bed.

"It's a copy of it." I looked up at Stefan, bewildered.

"How?"

"Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me."

I looked at him unconvinced, "Really?"

Stefan smirked, "Not exactly, but I got it."

I laughed.

* * *

About an hour had passed since Stefan returned. We were sat on my bed, looking over the pages from the journal.

"There is a reference that he wrote about Emily," I began to read aloud so that Stefan knew what I was talking about, "The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who…"

I cut off, "Salvatore, as in your father?" I asked.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah."

Stefan reached over and took the pages from my hand and began to finish reading aloud what I began, "It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect my secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave." Stefan stopped and looked up at me with a furrowed brow.

Stefan had a look of dawning apprehension on his face.

"I know where it is." He announced.

* * *

Stefan and I drove to the old cemetery to find his father's grave. As we walked around the cold and misty grounds, Stefan stopped in front of me. I shone the flashlight onto a tomb stone which read 'Giuseppe Salvatore'. Stefan began setting up torches and taking out the supplies.

"Are you sure the grimoire is in there?" I asked. I didn't want to be digging up someone's grave for nothing.

"As sure as I could be." He replied.

I shrugged, "Great."

Stefan turned to me, two shovels in hand. "Alana, I can do this on my own."

I smiled and shook my head, "Stefan, I said I would do whatever I can to help."

"I know, and I appreciate that, but…" I cut him off before he could say anything more.

"Stefan, this town is my home. My friends and family are here… you're here." I smiled shyly. Stefan looked at me with a slight smile. I couldn't hide the fact that I had feelings for him. I've had them from the beginning, ever since I met him but he chose Elena and I couldn't get in between that. "I don't want that tomb open any more than you do."

Stefan nods and hands me a shovel. Stefan exhaled heavily, taking a moment to gather himself before we struck into the dirt.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. That we have to do this." No one should have to dig up their parent's grave. Stefan smiled and nodded, and then we got to work.

* * *

It must have been forty minutes or so since we began digging Stefan's father's grave. The hole got deeper and deeper into the earth as I was not stood on the grass verge shining the torch into the hole as Stefan continued digging.

As I came to terms with what we were actually doing, I shook my head. Stefan noticed and looked up at me, "What?"

"Well, not many people can say they've spent the night doing this." I laughed.

Stefan smiled, shook his head and continued on digging. As he forced his shovel into the dirt, the metal blade struck into something hard making a loud thud. Stefan looked up at me in apprehension.

He scraped the remaining dirt from the surface of the coffin and tossed his shovel out of the grave. Kneeling down on the coffin, he wiped away loose pieces of dirt with his hands. I lowered myself down to the ground to get a better look into the hole. Stefan opened the lid and I took a sharp inhale.

"Is that…"

Stefan retrieved the grimoire, which is cradled in his fathers' arms. He closed the lid of the coffin and placed the book beside me on the grass. I kneeled down, shining the beam of the torch onto the grimoire as Stefan ripped of the cover and flipped through the pages, looking for the spell.

"Well, what do you know?"

Stefan and I turned around, startled. We turned to see Damon stood at the end of the grave, his lips turned up into a snarl.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan told his brother.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you." Damon spat back.

Stefan was now riled up, "Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

Damon smirked, "Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you…"

Damon turned and looked at me as I stood by Stefan's side, "You had me fooled." He whispered.

I couldn't help but feel ashamed. I knew what I was doing was right, but it felt so wrong.

"So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." Damon threatened Stefan.

I swallowed hard. My heart beating faster in my chest.

"You won't kill her." Stefan replied boldly.

Damon nodded his head, agreeing with his brother. Letting him know he was right.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding, but before I could even blink, Damon Vamp-sped over to me and grabbed me in a chokehold.

"I can do one better!" he called to his brother.

The fear and panic rose inside of me as Damon bit his wrist and forced it against my lips. My lips now pressed against Damon's wrist, I was forced to swallow the warm, red liquid. I struggled under his grasp as I tried desperately to free myself.

"Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend." Damon told his brother.

"Let her go first." Stefan demanded.

Damon removed his wrist from my mouth and I spat out the remaining blood.

"The book!" Damon wasn't playing around, he meant business.

Stefan shook his head, "I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

I could feel Damon shrugging as he held me, "Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan released a long sigh as he made eye contact with me.

 _Would he really give something like that up… for me?_

Damon, who still had me in a chokehold, nodded at Stefan.

"Okay." Stefan whispered.

I watched as he never took his eyes off me as he lowered the book on to the ground and took a step back and reached his arm out to me. I so desperately wanted to grab a hold of it.

Damon lowered his head down onto my shoulder into my hair. He sent shivers all through my body as I huffed under his hold. He slowly pulled his arm away from me, inch by inch until I was free.

I slowly edged away from him as I was terrified he may snap and kill me there and then. I edged over to the side of the grave and quickly jumped over it and ran straight into Stefan's warm embrace. Being in his arms, I felt completely and utterly secure. I looked back at Damon in complete terror as my body was shaking uncontrollably. Stefan turned and walked me out of the cemetery leaving Damon behind.

* * *

Back at my house, Stefan was leaning against my bathroom doorway as I searched through drawers looking for aspirin. My head was pounding ever since we arrived home.

"Ugh, is my head supposed to be in agony like this?" I asked Stefan.

He nodded weakly, "You'll be fine. That was a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow." He reassured me.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room with Stefan following behind me. We both took a seat on the bed, Stefan looked sad and hurt.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Damon was right. This is, uh… this is my fault." He admitted.

Stefan recounted a story of his past to me, "I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his in me, and I destroyed that. This is my fault."

I placed my hands on the sides of his face to get him to look at me, "No, Stefan. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that." I told him.

I smiled and Stefan raised his hands and placed them on the sides of my face also as he locked his eyes with mine. I groaned in agony and held my head.

"Ouch," I laughed lightly.

Stefan stood from my bed, "I'll go and get you that aspirin."

"Thank you." I smiled.

As Stefan left my room I lay down on my bed hugging my pillow closely to my chest for comfort. I thought about everything that happened tonight, everything with Damon and Stefan. I thought I knew Damon better than that, but as facts came to light and he showed who he really was, I realised that I was just played with the 'good boy' act.

Something else that happened tonight caught my attention. It was about Stefan, the way he spoke about me tonight and the fact that he'd give over the one thing that could release Katherine form the tomb, all to save my life.

I smiled as I thought about it again; it made me get a weird sensation in my stomach. Now that Elena had gone, there would be nothing wrong if we decided to make a go of things. Something told me that he felt the same way. Well, I hope he did.

As I turned over in my bed, a figure was standing at the side. My eyes widened in horror, before I could scream for Stefan, there hand was placed over my mouth to muffle any sound coming out. I felt my world going black as my eyes slowly began to close, everything around me disappearing into thin air as my breathing began to slow and my head became heavy.

* * *

I groggily woke up. The room was dim lit and cold. I opened my eyes one at a time, I took a sharp inhale as I realised that I wasn't in my room. I turned my head to the left and spotted Ben sitting on a chair at the end of the bed I was laying on. I gasped as my head was still in pain, I didn't know if this was the next day or what. I didn't know how long I may have been out for.

I began to look for a way out; everything was sealed… apart from the door. I looked at the distance between Ben and the door, seeing if I could make it without him waking up. Quietly, I stepped off the bed and slowly walked over to Ben. His leg was outstretched across the floor; I slowly stepped over it and tried to keep my balance as I was slightly light headed. Once I was on the other side of Ben, I backed up to the door, not taking my eyes off him as he slept. I turned and unlocked the deadbolt on the door, occasionally looking back at Ben. I turned the lock on the door and prepared to open it when I felt a presence behind me.

"I wouldn't."

I gasped and spun around to meet his gaze as he inched towards me. He focused his eyes on mine as he tried to compel me.

"Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?" he asked.

I nodded in agreement, "I understand."

Ben scoffs and turned around to retrieve a bottle of blood from the fridge. I slowly backed up to the door once more to make my escape. I opened the door and bolted outside, but my escape was cut short as a woman grabbed a hold of my hair and backed my back into the motel room.

"Seriously?!" She scolded Ben.

Bed shrugged in defence, "I told her not to move! I don't that eye thing you taught me!"

The woman shook her head, "And forgot the lesson about vervain! She plays with vampires, Ben. Duh!"

She pushed me up against a wall and opened the bathroom door.

"Please! Who are you? What do you want?" I pleaded.

"Doesn't matter." Was all she said as she shoved me into the bathroom and sealed the door once I was inside. I looked around the bathroom for and escape but there was none.

"Fuck!" I cursed.

As I turned around to face the bath, I was horrified by what I saw.

"Bonnie! Oh, my god." I rushed over to her and lifted her head up.

* * *

Bonnie still hadn't woke up. I looked around the bathroom for a cloth.

"Yes!" I whispered as I found one. I rushed over to the tap and drenched the cloth under the cool tap and walked back over to Bonnie, placing the cool cloth on her forehead.

"Bonnie? Please wake up." I pleaded.

Just as I finished speaking, Bonnie began to stir and open her eyes.

"Alana?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Oh, you're okay!" I was relieved as she was ok and talking.

"My head…" she groaned.

"Come on." I pulled her upright so that she could get out of the tub.

"Oh, my god! Ben is a-!"

"Shhhh." I placed my finger on her lips, muting her immediately.

I gestured to my ear and then to the door.

"They can hear us." I whispered.

I rushed over to the tap and turned it on to block out the sound so that we could talk without the vampires hearing us.

"I'm so stupid!" Bonnie confessed.

I shook my head, "No, he had us all fooled, Bonnie." I reassured her. Even I didn't notice he was one of them.

"What's going on? Where are we?"

"I have no idea. It must have something to do with Emily's spell book." I told her.

She looked at me confused, "Spell book?"

"Damon said it could be used to open the tomb." I sighed taking a seat on the side of the bathtub.

"Why didn't I know about any of this?"

"I didn't want you involved, Bonnie. I was hoping it would never come to this."

Bonnie looked at me worried, "Come to what?"

"They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out." I pressed my lips into a fine line as Bonnie shook her head frantically.

"No way!" Bonnie yelled.

"I know."

Before I could continue what I was saying, Ben burst through the door. I grabbed Bonnie's shoulder protectively. Ben turned off the tap.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not gonna help you." Bonnie spat in anger.

Ben smiled devilishly at her and grabbed a hold of my arm, pulling me to his side.

"That's what she's here for. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy." Ben smirked. Bonnie looked down to the ground, ashamed.

I tried to reach out to her but Ben pushed me out of the room and slammed the door behind us.

"She wants to talk to you." He told me and gestured to the woman sitting in the chair.

"Well, well. Alana Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelganger. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling."

"Who are you?" I asked, disregarding everything she had just said.

"I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me," She smiled, "I mean, we're like, practically dating."

* * *

I took a seat on the bed as Anna peers out the curtain, looking outside.

"Bonnie won't open the tomb." I stated.

Anna turned and looked at me, a smirk on her lips. "Oh, I think she will."

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" I asked.

She screwed her face up, shaking her head.

"Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the love-struck idiot."

"Then why do you want in there so bad?" I asked again, trying to get answers.

She sighed, "My mother is in there," Anna walked closer to me, "Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Johnathan Gilbert take her away."

My heart crunched into a ball as Anna spoke, "I'm sorry. I really am." I told her. I was completely sincere in my words as I looked at her.

She smiled weakly and looked back at me, "You really mean that, don't you," Anna stood from the bed and chuckled, "Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose."

I looked at her confused. _What is she talking about?_ I asked myself.

"And what purpose would that be?" I asked.

"Leverage. This belong to you?" Anna reached into her pocked and retrieved my cell; she held it and wiggled it in her hand. My eyes widened and I lunged for it but she quickly snatched it back from my grasp.

"Ah-ah!"

I watched as she typed a number into my cell and placed it against her ear.

 _I wish I had the vampire hearing right now to hear who she was on the phone to!_

"She's fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine." Anna told the person on the phone.

Anna nodded as the other person replied, "Which means your brother has it," _It must be Stefan she's talking to._ I thought to myself as I looked on. "And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the _very_ public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be working together." Anna smiled and hung up the phone.

Anna walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it until Ben answered.

"I'm leaving. Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence." Anna instructed him.

He nodded, "Right. I've got that."

Once Anna was out of sight, Ben pushed Bonnie down on to the bed.

"Sit. Behave," He faced Bonnie, "So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?"

I cleared my throat, "Umm, do you have anything to drink?" I asked.

Ben stood for the seat, "Are you offering?" He smirked. "There's water on the night stand." He informed me.

I leaned over and picked up the glass of water and began to take a sip. Bonnie turned and looked at me.

"Hey. Can I have a sip?" She asked. Bonnie nodded her head, and I complied with her.

I handed over the water and Bonnie took a sip, once she was finished, she hurled the water over Ben and set him alight. The flames caught fire on his sleeve and he quickly began to pat them out while screaming in pain.

Bonnie and I bolted for the door, Bonnie made it to the door and she opened it wide for us to escape but before I could make it to the exit, Ben grabbed a hold of my arm and tugged me back into his embrace.

"Come back in! Shut the door!" Ben instructed Bonnie.

She done as she was told and closed the door as she backed into the room.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Don't make me!" Ben spat back at her.

"Lock it!"

Bonnie turned and deadbolts the door again.

* * *

Bonnie and I had returned to our seats on the bed as Ben began to pace in front of us.

"Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die." He dedicated his question to Bonnie.

"Yep. We can die." Bonnie answered.

All of a sudden, the door to the motel room came flying through the room and Stefan stood at the entrance.

"Stefan!" I yelled. I hadn't been happier to see someone in my life than I was at seeing Stefan right now.

Ben bolted across the room as the sunlight began to burn his skin. Stefan walked in and ripped the curtains off the window to let in more light. Ben slithered into a space in-between the two beds as they shaded him from the light.

"Let's get outside!" Stefan instructed Bonnie and I. We done as we were told and ran outside as Stefan walked over to Ben and told him something as he cowered in-between the beds.

Once Stefan done what he needed to, he took us back to Bonnie's grams'.

* * *

Once we arrived, Bonnie went straight into another room with her grams to speak. Stefan and I were stood in the family room alone.

"How did you find us?" I broke the silence between us.

Stefan lowered his head so he was looking into my eyes, "Sheila done a locator spell and found yous." He sighed.

"Thank you, Stefan. You seem to make a habit of saving me." I smirked. Making a light hearted joke out of a terrible ordeal.

Stefan smiled.

We walked over to the room that Bonnie was in with her Grams and walked in.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

Stefan stepped forward, "Well, for now, you need to stay here."

Grams sniggered, "A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so."

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan resorted.

"We'll protect ourselves." Grams replied defensively.

I turned to Stefan, "I think we need to let him have Katherine back."

"No!" Bonnie stood, "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"I know, Bonnie. But what other choice do we have? He won't stop until he gets her back and if we let that happen, maybe he will stop and all of this will end."

I looked up at Stefan, to my shock; he nodded in agreement with me.

Grams stood from her chair and exhaled loudly, "Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. _Then_ this will be over."

Stefan shook his head and turned to me, "We still have to get Damon to agree."

"Well, he's already agreed once." I smiled lightly.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry."

"No, he's hurt. There's a difference. I think I can get him to change his mind." I replied.

* * *

I knew what I had to do to bring Damon back onto our side, one last time. As I entered the Boarding House, Damon pulled on his jacket, preparing to leave. He looked up at me, confused as I removed my scarf.

"I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?" He leaned down and picked up the grimoire.

"Stefan." Was all I said and he nodded.

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight." He sniggered.

"I, Uhh… I convinced Bonnie to help you get Katherine back." I spoke up.

"I doubt that."

I walked around the edge of the study towards the stairs, leading to the sunken part of the room where Damon was located.

"Damon, I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry that Stefan and I got to the grimoire first. Because I'm not." I told him to his face. He looked… proud.

"Well, at least you're honest."

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon. I couldn't let you release them, but, I know in your own, twisted way, you were doing the same. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing." I said.

Damon looked at me and his eyes narrowed, "Not interested." He prepared to leave but I stood in front of him blocking the way.

"Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday."

He turned around, "Fool me once, shame on you."

"Fine, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you compel me?" I asked.

Damon placed the grimoire on a table and walked closer to me, crossing his arm across his chest.

"Who's to say I didn't?" he smirked.

I shook my head, "I know you didn't, you could have, but you didn't. You and I… we have something. And understanding. And I'm sorry I betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but, Damon. I promise you this; I will help you get Katherine back."

Damon groaned, clearly unconvinced by my words.

"I wish I could believe you."

I knew I was losing him; I had to think of something, anything, to make him change his mind. As much as I was I knew I was going to regret what I was about to do… I had to. I unclasped my bracelet and held it in my hand showing it to Damon.

"Ask me if I'm lying now." I placed the silver on the table and placed my hand back at my side.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do."

I sighed, "Well, we'll deal with that when it comes to it."

Damon picked up my bracelet and claps it back around my wrist.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

And with that, Damon walked away.

* * *

Damon and I arrived at the party in the woods. With everything going on, I completely forgot about it.

"The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church." I sighed.

Damon smirked, "Your hope, not mine."

I rolled my eyes.

Matt and Caroline headed towards us.

"Alana, hey! Matt beamed. I smiled in response as Damon was becoming agitated the longer we waited.

"Alana! Oh, my god, where have you been? Caroline asked. He clasped her and Matt's hands as she spoke.

"I…"

"Long story, no time to tell it." Damon cut me off.

"I wasn't talking to you." Caroline spat back.

"Sure you were."

Matt intervened, "We haven't met. I'm Matt." He held out his hand for Damon to take.

Damon looked at his hand and smirked his usual smirk and looked at him, "Matt, there's a reason we haven't met," he turned to look down at me; "You and I are going that way."

He grasped a tight hold around my arm and started to drag me away from Matt and Caroline. I turned back as he was pushing me along.

"I'll talk later guys." I called back.

* * *

As we approached the site, Damon whistled to gain the attention of the others as he still had a hold of my arm.

"Brother. Witches." He smiled.

Damon released his grip on me and strode past everyone, grimoire in hand and headed into the tomb. I made my way over to Stefan.

He looked at me in concern.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

I nodded, "Are we ready?"

Bonnie looked at me nodding, "I guess so."

I took a sharp inhale and walked closer to the tomb entrance with Stefan by my side.

Bonnie handed her grams a bottle of water.

"Is that it? Just tap water?" I asked confused.

"As opposed to what?" Grams asked me. A smile lingering on her face.

My face turned a shade of red, "I, Uhh… I don't know. I guess I thought it would have to be blessed or something." I smiled.

Grams smirked at me.

"What's that for?" Stefan asked Damon as he unravelled a blood bag.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein on tap." I bushed. I wasn't Stefan's girl. Bonnie turned to look at me as I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. She smiled as I loosened the scarf on my neck.

Bonnie looked up at us from the ground, "We're ready."

* * *

After a few moments, Grams and Bonnie began reciting a spell.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"Sounds Latin." Stefan replied.

"That's not Latin." I added.

They began to repeat the spell, the torches on the wall flared up, giving me a freight. I grabbed onto Stefan's arm. I felt his muscles tense under my grip as I clung to him.

"What's happening?" I asked.

The door to the tomb creaked open.

"It worked!" Bonnie smiled. I don't think she expected anything to happen.

"Of course it worked." Grams smiled, patting her arm.

Damon grinned; he finally was one step closer to getting everything he wanted. He turned to his brother, "We have some fires to build."

Stefan turned and gently placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm gonna go get the gasoline, and I'll be right back."

I nodded and Stefan ascends the stairs out of the tomb.

Damon turned his attention to me, "You ready?"

I looked at him bewildered, "For what?"

Damon stepped closer to me and looked at Grams and Bonnie, "You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can shut me in?" he smirked.

He grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Grams threatened Damon, he sniggered.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you." Grams spat back.

I shook my head, "Guys! Stop. He needs leverage. I get it. I'll go."

Damon picks up a torch from the circle on the ground and shoves me into the tomb as he followed closely behind.

We walked about in the tomb looking for his beloved Katherine. This whole ordeal was wrong, in my mind, it was all a dream. Well, that what I wanted to believe.

As we turned a corner I heard whispers coming from all around us.

"What's that!?" I asked Damon.

He shrugged, "They can sense you. Now, where is she?"

I looked down a dark, dreary tunnel inside the tomb, when I turned around, Damon was gone.

"Damon!" I yelled. My voice echoed though out the tomb.

"Fuck!" I whispered to myself.

I now wandered around the dark tomb by myself, looking for Damon.

"Damon? I whispered, "Damon!" I made my voice a little louder as I tried to get him to hear me.

I continued to hear the whispers around me as I shone the flashlight on the walls. One whisper was particularly loud startling me.

I tripped over something on the ground and fell. I quickly got back to my feet. My flashlight beam landed on one of the corpses as I walked away. I turned a corner, "Damon?" I called again. Once I was in another room inside the tomb, more and more mummified vampires showed up, I panicked and fell down next to one of them on the ground. My flashlight bean landed perfectly in front of ones face, bringing it to life. I gasped in horror. The desiccated vampire shot opened his eyes; they were blood shot with hunger. I scrambled across the floor as I screamed.

I frantically looked around the room for an exit, but no luck.

A flashlight landed on me as I shielded my eyes from the blinding light.

"You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it." Anna smirked.

I slowly backed away from her as I didn't know her motive. As I backed up I kicked someone… or something lying on the ground.

Anna's eyes lit up, "Mother! Mother," she turned and looked up at me, "Your boyfriend done this, you know." She spat at me as her words dripped with poison.

"No. His father did." I replied. I didn't correct her for calling him my boyfriend. Now wasn't the time.

Anna stood in front of me, "And Johnathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy already to go but…"

My eyes widened, I now knew Anna's motive. I gasped and turned around making my break from the room, but Anna vamp-sped in front of me and grabbed me by my wrist stopping me from leaving.

"Please!" I pleaded as my heart rate began to soar.

She smiled and yanked my wrist up to her mouth and bit down.

"Ahhh!"

Once the blood was pouring from my open wound, Anna retracted her mouth and threw me on to the ground across her mother's lap. Anna leaned down beside me and held my wrist up to her mother's mouth for her to drink.

"No, no! Please, don't!" I pleaded with Anna but she couldn't care less.

Her mother began to drink the blood that was dripping from my wrist. I slowly felt her beginning to move from under me.

Just as I thought this would be the end for me, Stefan sped into the room.

"Let her go!" He sped over to Anna and ripped her off of me. He pulled me up from the ground as I cradled my arm and pushed me towards the exit.

"Go. Go. I'm right behind you."

I nodded quickly and ran through the passage and headed back to the entrance.

As I left the tomb, Grams and Bonnie looked up at me from the ground.

"Alana, Stefan…" Bonnie began to say.

"It's ok. He's right behind me." I reassured her.

Bonnie turned her face to look into the tomb, there trod Stefan at the entrance.

I walked over to him, worried about what he was about to say.

"What's wrong?" I asked shakily.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Bonnie smiled small.

I turned my head to face her but stayed by Stefan's side.

"Fix what? What's wrong?" I asked as my voice began to break.

Stefan sighed, "I can't."

"Can't what, Stefan?" I asked as I looked at him, my eyes becoming teary.

Bonnie stood and walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "The spells still up. We can't get them out yet."

I turned back to Stefan; his eyes were also a little watery.

"Why? Why would you go in there, not knowing if you could come back out?" I asked.

Stefan looked to the ground, not answering.

Then it clicked… he came in for me.

"Oh, my god." I whispered.

"I heard you scream." He replied.

"We can't leave him in there, Stefan. We promised him. Both of us."

Stefan nodded, "I know." He turned around and headed back into the tomb in search for his brother.

* * *

I circled around Bonnie and Grams as they recited another spell to lift the barrier to the tomb. As I circled them the torches flared up, igniting the air.

"It's working." I smiled and stopped walking.

Anna exited the tomb with her mother clutching on to her arm.

"I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him." Anna reassured me. I wasn't in the mood for her at this moment so I nodded and she went on her way. The only thing I was concerned about was Stefan and Damon inside of the tomb.

The torches began to falter, "What's happening?" I asked panicked.

"Bonnie, keep going!" Grams turned to me. "They better hurry." She warned me.

I nodded and ran over to the entrance, "Stefan! Hurry! They can't hold it much longer!" I yelled into the tomb, hoping he could hear me.

The torches finally extinguished and the once lit room now plummeted into darkness. I looked back at Bonnie and Grams as they were struggling to re-light the torches; I knew I needed to get them out of there so I ran back into the tomb.

I ran down all the passage ways until I finally found them. Damon angrily pushed Stefan away as he stood, exhausted.

"Damon! Please." I yelled at him.

Finally understanding the magnitude of this situation, Damon, Stefan and I left the tomb.

Damon was first to exit the tomb followed by myself and then Stefan. I turned and Stefan embraced me in a tight hug. His warmth sent shivers across my body as he help me against his.

It was in this moment I realised that I was… well, I was in love with him. The thought of him being trapped in their finally dawned on me and I shivered just thinking about it.

Stefan let me go and the door to the tomb slammed shut and the torched died out.

* * *

I exited the tomb and ran over to my brother who was just waking up as he lay on the grass.

"Jeremy!" I called.

"He's okay." Stefan reassured me.

Jeremy began to groan as he held his head. I turned to see Damon exit the tomb. He looked completely miserable, as much as I didn't want the vampires in the tomb to be released; my heart went out to Damon.

I stood from the ground and walked over to him. He stopped walking as I neared him; I wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned my head on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Damon."

* * *

Jeremy and I were back at the house, I walked up the stairs, taking water and aspirin into Jeremy's room.

"Hey. How's your head?" I asked in concern.

He nodded lightly, "Uh- it's alright. I just… I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear."

He took the aspirin from my hand and took a sip of the water from the glass.

"So you don't remember anything?"

"The whole things pretty cloudy. I just… I know how this looks. I'm—I'm sorry."

I shook my head at him, "No, Jeremy. Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything, okay?" I smiled.

He smiled back, "Yeah, okay."

"Right, I'm gonna head over to Bonnie's for a bit. Do you need anything?" I asked as I stood from his bed.

"No, I'm just… I'm gonna crash." He smiled and pulled the sheets up higher.

"Okay, well, Jenna is downstairs and I'll be back soon."

I left the room and headed over to Bonnie's.

* * *

As I was at Bonnie's, my phone rang. It was Stefan.

"Hey." I smiled into the phone.

"Hey." He replied, "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I just got to Bonnie's." I told him as I paced.

"Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. How's Damon? Is he gonna be okay?"

Stefan sighed into the phone, "I don't know. Can I call you later?" he asked.

I nodded as I held the phone to my ear, "Yeah, of course… bye Stefan."

"Bye, Alana." He replied.

I hung up the phone and headed into the Benner home.

I heard Bonnie screaming from her Grams' room. I dashed to the door and stopped looking at Bonnie bewildered.

"What's wrong!?" I called.

"Help! Wake up! She's not breathing! She's just not breathing! Please, wake up!" Bonnie pleaded with her Grams, but she just lay there.

My eyes widened and I ran into the kitchen retrieving the phone and dialling in 911.

"Yes. Hello! I need an ambulance to Oak Street. Please hurry. It's an emergency!" I called down the phone. I quickly hung up and ran back to Bonnie who was rapidly flipping through the grimoire.

I walked over and grabbed her shoulders.

"Bonnie…. Bonnie." I shook her.

"No! No! I can fix it Grams, I can fix this!" She yelled through her tears.

"Bonnie!" I yelled at her and pulled her into my arms. I began to cry into Bonnie's shoulder and she clung onto the back of my shirt, sobbing.

 _What have we done?..._

* * *

 **A:N/ There you guys go! I really hope that you liked this chapter and I very much enjoyed writing it. I hope that you like the changes that I have made and the changes I will make in the future. Like I said, I love where this is going and I absolutely love that you guys love it as well. The next chapter will be published in the next 2-3 days, the same as before, it's just going through editing at the moment.**

 **I know my writing isn't perfect, but, nobody's is. i'm growing as a writer and i'm loving how i'm progressing as i continue to write the chapters to this story. So, please be patient and i hope that you continue to read and love this story!**

 **Until next time…**


	12. A Few Good Men-There Goes The Neighbour

**A:N/ Welcome back! This chapter was finished a lot quicker than the others because it was shorter. The next will be a lot longer, promise. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **The Wanderess: Hey! I'm so happy that you love this story. Taking in what you said, Stefan and Alana won't have anything happening for a while yet, as it would be unrealistic in real life. I'm trying to make this story the best it can be and having your support really helps, so thank you. I hope you like this chapter and continue along with the rest of the story. And please, if there is anything wrong or you think I should know, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know. Hope you like it and thank you for your review!**

* * *

 **I know there may be some grammar mistakes that manage to slip through and I'm sorry for that. I do go through editing for about 2 days making it as good as it could be. So, if some slip through, I'm sorry.**

 **Let's begin…**

* * *

I was sat on the porch swing, my journal laid out on my lap and my phone held to my ear as I left Bonnie another voicemail.

"Bonnie, hey. I'm just checking in, seeing how you're doing. We all miss you here. Don't let your crazy aunt drive you up the wall too much." I sighed, "Come home soon. Love you." I hung up the phone.

"What you doing out here? It's cold." Jenna said as she stood sipping her coffee.

I pressed my lips into a tight line, "Thinking, writing. Everything with Bonnie's grandmas' funeral, it just… I just brought everything back up a lot of things from mom and dad. You said you would do some digging about them, the adoption."

"Right." Jenna nodded.

"So?"

"Come on inside." Jenna gestured to the door as she walked through.

We both went inside. Jenna pulled out her laptop and sat down at the dining table; I stood beside her and removed my jacket.

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practice – records, logs, old appointment books," She pulled out a journal and pointed to a specific page, "I found an entry from the night you and Elena were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson."

"Do you think that's her real name?" I asked as I skimmed over the page.

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it." Jenna pulled up the search engine and typed in the name, "I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel, found 3 – 2 men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not too far from here." I smiled.

 _Could I really have found my birth mom?_

I was filled with all kind of emotion, hurt, anger, love… relief.

"Well, watch this."

Jenna typed something else into the search engine and pulls up as image of Isobel from high school.

"Oh, my god. She was a cheerleader." I smiled again.

"Trudie still lives there," She handed me a post-it-note. "This is her address."

I looked over the post-it-note, "What about Isobel?" I asked.

"I couldn't find anything about her," I took a seat at the table, a little disheartened. Jenna briefly paused before continuing, "There's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel." Jenna smiled bleakly.

"Was… as in…" I felt my heart lurch as she nodded.

"She died."

* * *

Later that evening, Stefan came over to talk about the new information I now had on my birth mother.

"It's crazy, right? I mean, it can't be true. The coincidence alone is just crazy." I shook my head. I turned around and handed Stefan over the post-it-note. "I have the address for her friend Trudie." I smiled small.

"You wanna talk to her?"

"I don't know what I want, Stefan." I sighed and took a seat beside him on my bed, "If it's true that they're the same person, which means my birth mother is dead. I don't think I'm ready to relive those memories."

"Alana, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she dies?" Stefan asked me.

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved."

Stefan shook his head, like he knew already. I looked at him surprised.

"You already knew, didn't you?"

He nodded, "That night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some things about her death."

"Well…" I stood from the bed but Stefan caught onto my wrist, pulling himself into an upright position beside me.

"No, no. The coincidence is – it's too much. Listen, if you decide to go talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you. Okay?" He smiled.

I returned the smile, "I don't know what I'm going to do yet." I told him.

"I should get going. I gotta deal with Damon." Stefan sighed.

I nodded, "Right. How's he doing?"

"He's dealing in his own way." He replied.

 _That can't be in a good way then._

* * *

I decided that I had to do this alone. If I was about to meet my birth mother for the first time, it had to be me alone.

I was stood outside Trudie's home. I held up the post-it-note with her address on it and then looked up at the house which matched the address. I walked up the stairs to the front door. I lifted my hand to knock but I hesitated, I didn't know if I was doing the right thing. Shaking the nerves from my body I knocked on the door.

Realising what I had just done, I shook my head and turned to walk away. The door opened behind me and I stopped and turned around.

"Trudie? Tru-trudie Peterson?" I stuttered as the woman looked at me confused.

"Yes?"

"I'm Alana Gilbert. I wanted to talk to you about your friend, Isobel Flemming." I managed to get out over the raging beating coming from my heart.

She smiled, "Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?" She asked.

I took a sharp inhale, "Well, I'm… uh, do you know if she had twins that she gave up for adoption?" I asked.

Her eyes widened, "My god. You're her daughter," she laughed, "I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?"

"I'd love some."

She opened the door wider, inviting me into her home. "Uh, the kitchen's this way." Trudie backed away from the door, waiting on me pass by her. I stepped over the fresh hold and entered her house and she shut the door behind me.

"I wasn't gonna come. I didn't think I was, but I was driving, and I hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive and then my mom would always warm me about this blind…" I smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry for barging in." I whispered.

Trudie smiled, "It's no problem. Um, just a surprise, thought."

She led me over to the table and we both took a seat opposite each other.

"I haven't thought about Isobel in years."

"When was the last time you saw her?" I wondered.

She furrowed her brow as she thought back, "About 17 years ago, when she left to have you. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart."

"Do you know where she ended up?" I asked. I wanted more information… I needed more.

"She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy." She sighed and shifted in her seat.

The only thing that was constantly pressing on my mind was who my father was and if she knew my mother, then maybe she knew of him also.

"Do you know who my father is?"

She sniggered, "I could never get her to fess up. Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship." She informed me.

"Where about?"

"Somewhere in North Carolina. Duke, I think. Smart girl, smart school." Trudie smiled as she remembered back.

The kettle cut us short of the conversation as it whistled from the kitchen, making Trudie jump.

"Let me just grab that."

"Of course." I smiled and nodded as she left the room.

* * *

Trudie and I were looking through old yearbooks from Trudie's past when she pointed to Isobel.

"Ah. They came to the games for us. The football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good backup." She grinned.

I smiled and gazed over the photo, "This is great. Thank you." I nodded my head at her.

"You haven't touched your tea." Trudie informed me.

I completely forgot all about it as I was lost looking through the photographs.

"Oh." I leaned over and retrieved the cup and took a sip. I screwed my face up at the unusual taste. I smelled the liquid and it reminded me of something.

"What is this?" I asked her confused.

She shrugged, "Oh, it's just some herbal mixture."

It clicked.

"Vervain?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"You know." I told her. I knew she knew. I knew there was something she was keeping back from me. What was it?

"Know what?" Trudie played dumb to my question.

"You didn't invite me in, and you're serving me vervain tea. You know." I responded.

She stood from her seat, "I think that you should probably leave."

I placed my cup down.

"No, wait. Please. What aren't you telling me?" I pleaded with her. I needed to know more.

"Please leave. Now." Trudie told me sternly.

Choosing not to over step the mark, I nodded and left the house. She closed the door quickly behind me as I walked down to my car. I grabbed my keys from my purse when something caught my eye. I looked up and seen a man standing in the middle of the road, watching me. I unlocked the car as fast and I could, igniting the engine and drove off down the street, not looking back.

* * *

I made my way to the Salvatore House to inform Stefan about what I found out. As I entered the house, it was empty. Stefan was nowhere in sight.

"Stefan?" I called. No one answered.

I walked over to the staircase and looked up them, "Stefan?" I called again but like before, no one answered.

I walked up the stairs and headed into his room, hoping that he was in there.

"Stefan."

"Better. Me."

I was startled as Damon walked out of the bathroom, shirtless.

"Well, you look…"

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon quipped.

He walked across the room, closing the space between us. I pushed him back once he came uncomfortabley close to me.

"Drunk. You look drunk, Damon." I finished my earlier sentence.

"No reason why. Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?" He smirked.

He had me at a loss, "Huh?" I screwed my face up.

"Yep." Damon replied, popping the 'P'.

"How are you?" I asked truly concerned.

"Never better." He smiled. I knew that he was putting a front on, and I can't blame him, I don't the same when my parents died.

"What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favours today. It's my newfound purpose-how can I help people?" He put on a button up shirt and began to do the buttons.

"I'm just looking for Stefan." I said as I watched him, all fingers and thumbs trying to do up his shirt.

He huffed, "Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this." He moaned.

I rolled my eyes and placed my bag on Stefan's bed as I walked over to Damon. I grabbed the front of his shirt tugging him closer to me as I began to do up the buttons.

"So I found out who my birth mother is." I smiled.

"Eccch. Who cares?" Damon replied.

I looked up at him, hurt.

He rolled his eyes, "She left you. She sucks."

Damon and I exchanged looks for a few moments then I glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"Stefan." I said as I smiled.

He also smiled as I walked over to him.

"Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit." Damon smirked.

He removed the jacket and tossed it onto Stefan's bed as he left the room.

"He's fine."

"He's Damon." Stefan smiled.

I smiled, "Maybe this heartache will be good for him. Might even remind him that he still has one."

"Won't hold my breath." Stefan grinned, revealing all his pearly white teeth.

I laughed as I walked back from him and grabbed my purse from his bed.

"So, I went to see Trudie Peterson."

Stefan's face became stony at my words.

"I know. I'm sorry. I hadn't planned on going. I just… ended up there." I smiled weakly.

"How was it?" he asked.

"She served me vervain tea. She knows about vampire stuff, and it can't be a coincidence." I replied, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

Stefan sighed, "It isn't. This is Alaric's wife."

Stefan removed a picture of Isobel from his pocket and handed it over to me.

I looked at the picture in great detail.

"This is her. He gave this to you?" I was lost for words. This really was my mother.

He nodded, "Everything he knows about Vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one."

My breath got caught in my throat at Stefan's words.

"Oh, god." Was all I could muster up. I didn't know what to say, how to feel. A vampire had killed my birth mother… I hadn't even had the chance to meet her.

"Listen, Alana, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him."

I looked at Stefan confused, "What? Why?"

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?" He looked at me, concerned.

 _After everything he had done for me over the past few weeks, I'm sure I could do this one small thing in return._

"Okay." I nodded.

* * *

I was stood at the front of the Grill with Matt and Caroline.

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait." Caroline laughed.

"Impressive." I added whilst laughing.

"More like embarrassing." Matt quipped.

Caroline waved at someone behind me, "Hi, Mrs. Donovan."

 _I didn't know Matt's mom was back in town._

I smiled at her surprised.

"Alana, honey." She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, Kelly. How are you doing?" I asked. It had been so long since I had seen her. She was looking well.

"Oh, same old. Oh. Matty tells me your sister broke his heart." She pretend pouted. I looked over to Matt who was affronted by his mothers' actions.

"Mom."

"Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl." Kelly joked.

"Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy."

Kelly extracted some money from her purse and handed it over to Caroline, who takes it with a small smile.

"I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive in anyway." She whispered.

Matt shook his head, embarrassed as Caroline returned and handed Kelly the tickets.

"Very exciting." Kelly smiled and walked into the Grill.

I turned around and locked eyes with Alaric. We shared eye contact for a few second before he turned and walked off. I turned around with a dissatisfied look on my face. I thought that, maybe, he would come over and talk to me about Isobel. I couldn't have been more wrong; it seemed that he was avoiding me.

* * *

A while later the Bachelors were all lined up on the stage, preparing to be bought off for charity.

"Yeah, 'cause I – I know your wife did." Damon's words caught my attention.

 _He knew Isobel?_

"I had a drink with her once. She was – she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was – Delicious. Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm."

My mouth dropped.

 _No! No, this can't be true! It just can't! Damon… Damon killed my mom._

I felt the blood draining from my face as Jenna turned to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I… I'll be back in a minute." I reassured her.

Stefan approached me and I completely blanked him and headed straight for the exit. The tears were bulging at my eyes, begging to fall, but I tried my best to hold them back.

Outside, I paced back and forth, holding my hands above my head.

 _How? How could this have happened?_ I repeated in my head.

"Alana."

I turned and stopped pacing as Stefan exited the grill moments after me.

"He killed her? Damon killed my mom?" I asked, as stray tears slid down my cheek.

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body." Stefan's face fell.

"Stefan…" I whispered. I could literary feel my heart, tearing apart inside my chest.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just – I wanted to know more." He admitted.

I walked closer to him as more tears fell from my eyes.

"I felt sorry for him. He made me feel sorry for him! I hoped that this whole Katherine thing would change him." I yelled. "God, I'm so stupid." I began pacing again.

"He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already on edge.

"Why, Stefan? Why are you protecting him?!" I asked. My emotions threatening to overcome me.

He looked down and sighed, "Because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change."

I shook my head slightly, it was too much. Too much was going on all at once, I was losing track of everything.

I looked over Stefan's shoulder and then back at him, but I had to do a double take as I recognised the man on the other side of the road from earlier.

"It's him." I whispered.

Stefan turned around and looked at the man on the other side of the road.

"I've saw him before… he was standing outside Trudie's." I said.

Stefan's form froze up.

"Get back inside. Come on." He instructed me and ushered me back into the Grill and followed me in.

* * *

As I walked back into the grill, I didn't take in the people around me. I was inside my own little bubble. My emotions were heightened after everything that had happened tonight, I wanted to cry; I wanted to scream, but most of all, I wanted to rip Damon's head off.

Just as I thought about Damon, I walked straight into his path.

"Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else." He smirked.

I saw red, I had to confront him.

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing that in Alaric Saltzman's face?

"What?" Damon looked genuinely confused.

"As soon as I thought I saw something good in you, Damon. You go and ruin it. I thought you were redeemable. I guess I was wrong." I said to him as my eyes swelled up again.

"Alana." Stefan walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Stefan shook his head as I looked at him, warning me not to say anything.

Damon looked between us.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry. Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? You know, the one that gave me up?" I looked up at him.

He nodded, "Mm-hm."

"Her name was Isobel." I spat.

I watched as Damon's face faltered.

"Yeah. Forgot to mention that when we were talking. Go on. Reminisce about how you killed her now." I shook my head as tears were beginning to fall freely. I rammed into his shoulder as I passed by him and left the Grill.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Stefan said from behind me. I didn't answer, I just nodded.

I stopped abruptly when my eyes set upon the man before. Stefan stood in front of me and pushed me behind him to shield me.

"I have a message for you." The man spoke.

I stepped out from Stefan's back.

"What?" I asked as I wiped my face.

"Stop looking." He replied.

"Stop looking? Stop looking for what? Who are you?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you." He informed me.

"Wait, Isobel. She's alive?" I felt a glimmer of hope bubble in my stomach.

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?"

I sighed, "If she's alive. Does that mean she's a…"

I began to inch forward but Stefan stopped me by pulling my arm back.

"Alana, he's under compulsion." Stefan whispered in my ear.

"Do you understand?" The man asked again.

I looked at him, "Yes. Yes, I understand."

"Good." He looked down the street.

"I'm done now." He took a step backwards into the road in the path of an oncoming truck. The truck was going too fast to stop as it blared its horn. He was too late.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and grabbed Stefan's shirt.

A moment after the incident took place, Stefan and I ran onto the middle of the street. People all around us were yelling. Stefan kneeled down to get a closer look at the man. I look to the ground and notice a cell, laying on the concrete. I picked it up and placed it into my back pocket.

Stefan grabbed my arm and pulled me along behind him.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. Come on." He dragged me off to his car.

* * *

I was laying in my bed. Beat. I glanced at the night stand and picked up a photograph of my parents and I. I looked at the photo for a few moments longer before placing it down on my lap. I remembered that I had that man's cell in my pocket; I pulled it out and grazed through the call list. Once I looked through them, I stopped scrolling once I landed on the last dialled number.

I wasn't thinking when I hit 'Call' before I could change my mind I placed the phone to my ear and listened to it ringing.

A woman picked up, "Was there a problem? Did you find her? What's going on?

I was speechless… it was my mom.

"Isobel?" I asked quietly.

…

The call went dead. I held back the urge to cry as I rolled over in my bed and placed the phone on the night stand.

All I wanted was my sister to be here, to hold me and tell me everything would be alright. But I knew that wouldn't happen. She asked to be kept out of all the drama; she didn't want to know anything anymore. Nothing. She was enrolled in a new school in Denver, made new friends and already had a new boyfriend. I hardly heard from her anymore, and when I call, she's either too busy or it goes to voicemail.

I was alone; the only person that would always be there for me was, well, me.

* * *

"Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down." Stefan sighed as I retrieved books from my locker.

"Do you think maybe he's looking for Katherine?" I asked.

Stefan shrugged, "I don't know. He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. I mean it's gotta hurt, right?

I smirked, "I couldn't have asked it to happen to a nicer guy." I closed my locker and we began walking.

Stefan stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder, turning me to face him.

"You have every reason to be upset with him. Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?"

I shrugged, "No, Stefan. I haven t. Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who basically screwed over your vampire brother? I haven't thought about it at all."

Stefan hung his head, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Don't be. It would just be nice to have one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother _or_ brother." I smirked.

"No vampires at all?" Stefan raised his eyebrow.

I smiled, "No vampires but you." He smiled at me, "I just want to be normal, do normal stuff. School, homework, and here's a thought, _fun._ " I joked.

Stefan nodded as he laughed, "Ooh, that sounds good to me, where do we start?"

* * *

Caroline, Stefan and I were walking across the field talking.

Caroline stopped and turned to face us, "I'm thinking nothing huge, just a diner at the Grill maybe a late movie." She said.

"You mean like a double date?" Stefan asked her.

"Two pair out on a Friday night coupled. Yeah a double date." She beamed.

I looked at her confused, "Caroline, Stefan and I aren't a couple." I informed her.

"Ohh, right. I forgot." She smiled small.

"I think it sounds like a great idea." Stefan added.

I looked at him, shocked.

"You do?"

"Yeah. A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, as in 'fun'." He smiled down at me.

I nodded, "Right, _fun_. Okay, a double date it is." I smiled at Caroline.

She nodded and hopped along.

"This is going to be so awkward." I laughed.

Stefan shook his head and we walked away.

* * *

I was in my bedroom getting ready for tonight's ' _date'_. Just thinking about it made me feel weird. I was sat at my mirror as I placed a nude lipstick on my plump lips, enhancing the shape.

I had my outfit for this evening all picked. It was a nude cocktail dress that stopped just above the knee. Perfect for this evening, paired with black heels and a black leather jacket.

My hair had grown considerably longer over the past few weeks. It was now below my collar bones. I quite liked the length it was getting to. The only reason it was cut short was so that people could tell Elena and I apart, but not that she was no longer here, I could let it grow and people would know it was me.

My hair had a slight kink into the style as I ran a comb through it.

The doorbell rang and I headed down the stairs.

I made my way downstairs and pulled on my heels at the bottom. I headed over to the door and opened it slowly.

Stefan was stood, flowers in hand and dressed… lovely.

"You got me flowers!" I asked in shock.

He didn't answer straight away; instead, he took in my appearance and smiled.

"I figured it's a date, why not do it right?" He smiled. I felt the heat rise inside of my cheeks as he called it a 'date'.

 _Did he really think this was a real date?_ I asked myself.

"I would have driven too but you're the one with the car." He added.

I laughed, "You know, for someone that was probably around when they invented cars. They would have one." I smiled as I smelled the flowers Stefan had brought me.

"Oh, I have one. I just never drive it." He smiled.

"Thank you, Stefan. For the flowers." I looked up at him as he nodded and a smile appeared across his lips.

"Do you think it's too late to cancel?" I asked with a shy smile.

He looked at me, furrowing his brows.

"Why would we do that?"

"I don't know. This all just seems surreal. Like we aren't supposed to have a normal life."

"That's exactly why we're going to do it. We're going to go out, have some fun and try to remember that we don't have to be so serious. Listen, when I decided to stay here and to get to know you, it's so that I could do things like this. Bring my gir… friend flowers, take you out, and try to be normal." Stefan smiled as he turned a shade of red.

I decided not to comment on his slip of the tongue.

"Okay. Let go." I smiled and placed the flowers on the table and Stefan and I headed to the Grill.

* * *

"So, Matt, do you like working here?" I asked as we were all sat at a booth in the Grill, having a mean and exchanging words.

"It's not that bad. Wait staff it pretty good and that can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mom up for a job." Matt replied and placed a fry in his mouth.

I smiled, "How's it been? Having Kelly back?"

Matt shrugged. "You know, same old Kelly. She's trying, sort of."

I smiled, remembering a memory.

"Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up. That's how Elena, Matt and I first met, we all shared a crib."

Stefan smiled.

"You're kidding?"

Matt laughed, "No, we have known each other out whole lives." He smiled at me as I smiled at him.

We all heard laughing behind us and saw Damon and Kelly getting drunk at the bar.

"You've got to be kidding me." Matt sighed.

* * *

A while later we were all stood at the pool table, having a game.

"At least they're having fun." Caroline shrugged as we watched Jenna, Damon and Kelly drinking together.

"They're drunk." I sighed.

Matt stood from taking his shot, "Remember when Alana's parents busted us here after the homecoming?" Matt laughed.

Caroline burst out laughing. "Oh my god yes!"

"Ohh, god. Don't remind me." I laughed. "We were wasted; it was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame you, Matt."

He rolled his eyes, "Her parents got seated at the next booth."

"And Matt had me pretend that I was choking so we could get away."

"Except her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her." Matt laughed recalling the memory.

I shook my head, "I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of the whole Grill. Do you remember that?" I pointed to my head, "3 stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this one." I looked at Matt as we smiled at each other.

We stared at each other smiling. Caroline cleared her throat.

"I'm going to the restroom. Alana?"

"Sure." I nodded.

* * *

In the restroom, I was washing my hands under the running tap as Caroline sat behind me on the counter.

"So um, what are you doing?" she asked.

I looked at her reflection in the mirror, "What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Well the point of this was to show him how much you care about Stefan. You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane." Caroline rolled her eyes.

I turned off the tap and grabbed a towel, drying my hands.

"Caroline, Stefan and I aren't together. I was only trying to make conversation."

I don't know how many times I have to tell her that we're not together for her to finally get it through her head.

She hopped down from the counter, "Try less." She spat.

 _What the hell is her deal!?_

"Caroline!" I called after her as she left the restroom.

I followed her out into the bar, "Caroline."

I followed behind her; "Katherine?" a man grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

I didn't recognise him at all.

"I… I'm sorry, you have the wrong person." I told him.

He nodded.

"Come on, Alana!" Caroline called for me.

"My mistake." He nodded and released my arm. I nodded and headed back to the pool table.

I could feel the man's eyes burning a hole in the back of my skull as I walked away.

"Hey." I smiled as we returned.

"Matt's cheating." Stefan smiled.

"No need, I'm awesome." Matt smirked and prepared to take another shot.

Stefan turned to me, "Everything okay?"

I nodded, "Everything's fine." I smiled.

I pulled out my cell and began writing a message to show him.

' _That man over there just called me Katherine.'_

* * *

We drove back to Stefan's and I turned off the ignition.

"So, you didn't recognize him, you haven't seen him before?

I shook my head, "No, not at all. There wasn't anything familiar about him."

Stefan sighed, "Right, let's call it a night, ok? Send Matt and Caroline home?"

I was about to get out of the car but I grabbed his hand stopping him from leaving.

"No, wait." He turned and looked at me as I still held his hand, "The whole point of tonight was to forget about all this stuff. We need to make it through one night. One night." I smiled weakly.

Stefan tightened his grip on my hand, "You sure?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not, but we have to at least try. If there is another vampire in town, he'll still be here tomorrow. We'll deal with it then."

"OK." Stefan smiled.

We heard a car pulling up at the side of us.

"It's them." Stefan announced. "Come on."

We both still sat there, our hands intertwined. I didn't want to let his go; I wanted to keep a hold of it for as long as I could. He smiled and gave my hand one last squeeze before he released my grip and climbed out of the car. My heart was racing and my cheeks flush.

* * *

We all headed into the house and headed towards the living room.

"Man I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place." Matt smiled like a kid in the candy store as he looked around.

Stefan nodded and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess it's a bit much."

"Yeah, my entire house could fit in here, like twice." Matt laughed.

Caroline shivered.

"Feel like I've been here before. It's weird." She sighed as she entered the living room.

Hearing Caroline say that made me uncomfortable as I knew fine well why this place felt like she had been here before.

"Hey guys, Uh, do you want to watch a movie of something?" I asked.

"Whoa; these are great!" Matt beamed as he walked towards a collection of small cars.

"You like cars?" Stefan smiled at him.

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled, "It's an understatement."

Stefan nodded his head, "Come with me."

* * *

Stefan took us outside to the garage and opened it.

"Prepare yourself, my friend." He smiled to Matt.

He removed a tarp that was hiding a car underneath.

Matt's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, how do you have this?"

"Got passed down through the family." Stefan smiled.

"Why don't you… I mean… why don't you drive it?" Matt opened the car door and looked inside.

Stefan shrugged, "Well, it doesn't run, I mean, it's not that I could figure out."

Caroline sniggered, "Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?"

"Matt rolled his eyes, "Be more of a girl right now?"

Caroline laughed.

Stefan turned to Matt, "Hey, want to come take a look at this for me?"

Matt turned and looked at me with a smile on his face, "Alana, remember the old Camaro your dad use to have?"

I nodded, "Obviously."

"I built and rebuilt that engine about 20 times." Matt boasted.

Stefan was impressed, "Wow."

Caroline sighed in annoyance.

"I don't like sports cars; they're too hard to make out in."

"It wasn't that bad." Matt and I shared an uncomfortable stare. Caroline turned and left the garage, I ran after her.

* * *

"Caroline…" I called after her and she finally stopped walking away from me.

"I don't want to talk about it." She huffed.

I shook my head, "You're being ridiculous."

"And insecure and stupid. But that doesn't change the fact that Matt's always going to be in love with your sister and I'm always gonna be the back-up."

I frowned.

"You're not the back-up Caroline. Elena has move on, started a fres…" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Yes I'm. I'm the Elena back up; I'm your Bonnie back up. Ever since Elena left, you've gone to Bonnie for everything."

I looked at her, shocked at what she had just said to me.

"Seriously, Care?" I was hurt at her words.

 _How could she think that about me, I thought she knew me better than that?_

"You don't get it. Why would you? You and Elena are everyone's first choice."

I didn't know how to reply to that. We stared at each other in silence; neither of us knew what else to say. What else was there to say? Caroline made her feelings very clear.

The tension was so thick in the air; you could cut it with a knife.

Stefan and Matt pulled up in the Porsche.

"Piece of cake." Matt beamed. As he managed to get the car started.

He got out of the car and looked at Caroline as she looked at the ground.

"You know what? Why don't you guys go ahead and take it for a spin?" Stefan, feeling the tension in the air and sensing that there was a very awkward silence between us, decided to separate the situation.

"Really?" Matt asked with a smile."

Stefan tossed him the keys, "Yeah."

"Caroline?" Matt asked her. She shook her head and climbed into the car without saying a word to me as she passed.

The drove off down the road, leaving Stefan and I behind.

"You alright?" Stefan turned to me.

I nodded, "If it's not vampires, its girlfriends." I smiled.

* * *

Once Caroline and Matt arrived back at the house we followed them in to be meet with a shocking sight.

Damon and Kelly were making out against the wall and we had interrupted them.

Matt turned to Caroline, clearly embarrassed.

"I got to…"

Caroline nodded, "It's fine, just go."

I turned to face Matt before he left, "I'll give her a lift home." I reassured him.

He nodded, "Thanks, man."

* * *

Stefan walked me to my car.

"I'm sorry I'm bailing." I smiled shyly.

"Just wish you'd let me drive you home." We stopped walking and I turned to face him. Worry was evident on his face.

"Stefan, normal people don't have bodyguards or baby-sitters. We're normal tonight, remember? That's what you said." I smiled.

He nodded, "I know, I just get so worried about you." He admitted.

It was then, in this moment, that I knew he really did care for me.

I smiled, "I can't live my life afraid that someone is gonna come after me. I won't."

He nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Call me when you get home safe." He instructed me.

I knew if I didn't call he would probably come over worried. Or be worrying all night.

"I promise." I smiled and headed to the car.

Stefan opened the door and I climbed inside.

"Goodnight, Stefan."

"Goodnight." He replied and closed the door.

* * *

Back at the house. I was stood in the bathroom with Jeremy as we brushed out teeth. I looked at him in the reflection.

"So, how was your night?" I asked as I spat into the sink.

"Ah… same old… you?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Yep." Popping the 'P'.

Jeremy and I parted ways and I headed into my room. I pulled my hair up into a pony and pulled out my cell to call Stefan.

"So, I'm home. Teeth brushed, and ready for bed." I smiled into the phone.

I heard him sigh, "Good, good. I'm glad."

I furrowed my brows, "Stefan, is everything okay? You sound serious." I asked. As I took a seat on the edge of my bed and pulled my legs off the ground.

"No, no, no, no. Not tonight, you still have a few minutes left of normal. I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay?" he replied.

I nodded, "I had a really good time tonight."

He sniggered into the phone, "Such a liar."

I laughed, "No, seriously. It was exactly like how I imagined in a way."

"I had a really nice time too."

"Okay, I'm gonna go. Speak tomorrow?"

"Of course. Goodnight, Alana." He whispered into the phone.

"Goodnight, Stefan." I replied and hung up the call.

I removed the pillows from my bed and pulled back the sheets and climbed into my warm, cosy bed. I placed my cell on the night stand and switched off the light. I mentally prepared myself for tomorrow. I knew Stefan had something to tell me, and I was waiting with baited breath to know what it was.

I curled up into the foetal position and hugged my pillow as I let sleep over come me…

* * *

 **A:N/ Another Chapter finished editing and ready to be posted! I'm really glad that more and more people are following and clicking favourite on my story. It means a lot to me. So, thank you to the new and old. The next chapter will be up in the next 3-4 days this time as it's a lot longer and I have to edit it for yous. I hope you continue to follow along with me on this journey. As it will be a heck of a ride!**

 **Until next time…**


	13. Let The Right One In - Under Control

**A: N/ Welcome back! I hope you like this chapter as it was my favourite to write so far. It took a lot of detail to get things write and not mess up dialog and get things wrong, but I think I managed to make it through. (I hope) Please, let me know what you think and I hope that you return for the next chapters.**

 **I'm sorry if some grammar mistakes slip through, I'm only human.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries. All dialog, scenes and characters belong to their rightful owners. I only own my own OC and dialog, scenes and characters that I may add in the future.**

 **Let's begin…**

* * *

A storm was brewing outside as I lay asleep in my bed. A gust of wind blows my bedroom window wide open and I awaked with a start. I took a sharp breath and climbed out of bed and headed to the window to close it. As I approached, I looked outside, the sky was a deep shade of grey and the street lights were lit.

I sighed and locked the window securely this time to stop any future blows. I grabbed my house coat and pulled it on as I walked to Jeremy's room. I knocked on the door before entering.

He was laying on his bed, "Hey, you're still up."

"Hey, what's up?" he asked and sat up.

"There's a big storm brewing outside. Can you help make sure all the windows are sealed?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure."

And with that I left the room.

Line…

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon spoke as he boarded up his busted window.

As a new day began; it was already plummeted into chaos.

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry'?" Stefan sniggered as he sat beside me on the sofa.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." I said to Damon.

He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, "It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's… scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

"Of course," I sniggered, "Damon gets what he wants. No matter the damage that he may inflict on others."

"You don't have to be so snarky about it." He replied.

 _Ohh!_ He was really riling me.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned the right to be snarky, Damon."

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

I shook my head, "I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've learned to accept that you're a psychopath with no redeeming qualities what so ever." I shot back.

"Ouch." Damon acted wounded by my words as he clutched his chest and pouted.

"This isn't very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hmm." Stefan stopped Damon and I from exchanging more words before it became very heated.

Damon turned and left the room.

I turned to Stefan, "I'm sorry. He just riles me up."

"I know. He riles everyone up."

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

Stefan smiled, "Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise."

I looked at him confused, "What about me? I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing."

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what's going to keep you safe."

I felt my heart lurch inside of my chest.

"Stefan, that means nothing to me if you're not safe, too." I replied.

A heartfelt smile appeared on his lips, "What do you mean," He smirked, "I have Damon, the psychopath on my side." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Not exactly comforting, Stefan."

* * *

I returned back to my house a while later. I was stotting around the kitchen putting glasses away into the cupboard when my phone began to ring for the 100th time this afternoon.

I gazed over the screen. It was Damon… again.

"Ugh." I moaned and ignored it once more. Someone began to chap on the door so I walked to answer it. Damon enters.

"You're ignoring me." He scowered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

He rolled his eyes, "Is Stefan here?"

"No. why?" I asked.

He sighed and guided his fingers through his hair.

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you."

I felt my heart swell; I grabbed out my phone and dialled in his number.

…

"It's going straight to voice-mail." I informed Damon.

"Where is he?"

Damon's eyes widened, "You're not going to like what I'm thinking."

I shook my head, "If it's what I'm thinking. No. I'm not."

* * *

I was sitting in Damon's car as the rain pounded of the windows as the storm was rolling in. I saw Damon running down the grass and I hurried out of the car to meet him.

"Well? Where is he, Damon?" I asked in a loud tone over the rain.

"They have him. I can't get in." I huffed.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in." Damon informed me.

I looked at him as an idea came to mind, "I can… I can get in." I went to walk around Damon but he blocked me.

"You're not going in there." He held my shoulders in placed and I shrugged out of his hold.

"You can't stop me!"

"You're not going in there."

My heart was clenching inside of my chest as I thought of Stefan. Alone in there going through god knows what.

"We have to get him out of there, Damon."

"I know." He replied as he looked around, taking in the surroundings.

"Damon, we can't let them hurt him. We have to get him." I panicked.

Damon turned to face me, his eyes connected with mine as I tried to see through the rain.

"I know, Alana, I know. But I don't know how to get him out." He sighed.

* * *

Damon and I arrived at the school in search for Alaric. Damon thought that he could help us, I was hoping so too.

As we walked down a hallway, we bumped right into the man we were looking for.

"Well, don't you look… alive?

"You can't hurt me." Alaric replied to Damon's comment.

Damon smirked, "Oh, I can hurt you, alright."

"Damon, stop." I warned him and he rolled his eyes, "Mr. Saltzman. We need your help." I looked up at him.

He walked us into his classroom.

"Stefan is trapped in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. we need you. I would go, but…" Damon cut me off.

"But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is…"

"Damon!"

"Mr. Saltzman, Stefan told me about your ring."

"What about it?" He furrowed his brows.

"Damon stepped in, "Let me recap… You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I missing anything out?" Damon raised his arms.

Alaric shook his head and sniggered, "Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss."

"Please. Mr. Saltzman. It's Stefan." I pleaded with him. He wasn't interested in what I had to say.

"I'm sorry, Alana. But it's not my problem."

I nodded and stepped away from his desk.

"That's a shame," Damon exhaled in an exaggerating manner, "Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife."

"You're lying." Alaric spat back as Damon had now gathered his attention.

"Am I?" He grinned, "Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, Alana."

Damon and I began to leave the room when Alaric called from behind us.

"All right! Wait. I'll go."

We walked back into the class room and Alaric pulled out his arsenal of vampire weapons and lay them on the desk.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon joked as he looked over the weapons.

"I've you to thank for that." Alaric spat back and Damon groaned.

Something on the desk caught my eye, "What are these?" I asked as I ran my fingers across on of the weapons.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric informed me and I nodded understanding.

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out."

I looked up to Damon, "That's your big plan? You're just gonna take on a whole house of vampires by yourself? I asked him in concern and disbelief.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully." Damon replied as he eyed the tools.

I took one of the vervain darts and held it tightly in the palm of my hand.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric raised his hand in worry.

"I'm coming with you guys." I informed them.

Damon shook his head vigorously, "No. No. No. No. No way."

"Don't do that, Damon. You need me. You guys can distract them and I'll get Stefan."

Damon shook his head again.

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there." He warned.

"I'm going." I said more assertive.

Damon turned his attention to Alaric, "So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way." He informed him.

I basically became invisible to them.

"Damon!" He turned around to face me, "Now is not the time to be the lone ranger."

He huffed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, Alana, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in that house."

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about. You don't understand…"

He smirked, "Oh, I understand. I understand he's your reason to live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it."

"I'm being serious, Damon." The heat rose in my cheeks as Damon said that.

 _Did Stefan love me?_

He raised his arms in annoyance and exhaled.

"I can't protect you, Alana. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off," I swallowed hard; "I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from… including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand."

I nodded choosing not to push the matter further. We were wasting time, the more time we wasted; the chance of Stefan getting out alive was falling by the minute.

"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric said as Damon and I were locked in each other's eyes.

* * *

Damon and Alaric headed up to the house and left me sitting in the car. The rain was becoming harsher by the minute as it battered the windows of the car. My brain was in over drive, playing different scenarios about the outcome of all this. Most of them not very pretty.

I reached into my pocket and retrieved the vervain syringe I took from Alaric's desk at the school. I examined it, twiddling it between my fingers. A tree branch collapsed on top of the car windshield, I gasped in shock as my heart rate rapidly became faster. I was one edge, I had to do something.

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to do something.

I made my escape from Damon's car and ran across the grass, careful not to be seen by anyone. I jumped up onto the porch when I heard someone shouting.

I ducked down and waited for them to pass, my back was pressed into the side of the building. Once I was sure there was no one else there, I made a run for the staircase that led down to the cellar. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Fuck!" I gasped.

There was a small window to the left of the door.

 _Shouldn't be too hard._ I thought to myself.

I managed to bust out one of the windowpanes and unlock the door. Once inside a man caught my eye. He was standing guard by a door at the end of the hallway. I took a deep breath and retrieved the vervain syringe from my pocket, ready to attack. I took two silent steps forward and raised the syringe. Just as I got close enough to make my kill, Damon got to him first. His sudden appearance shook me as I stepped back quickly, my heart racing.

"Are you insane?" Damon looked at me. His eyes filled with disappointment and anger.

"I couldn't do nothing, Damon." I told him. He pressed his lips into a fine line.

"Come on." He instructed me. I nodded and followed closely behind him as we headed into the cellar.

I was Stefan, strung up and blood pouring from his body.

"Oh, my god… Stefan." I gasped. He was too weak to lift his head.

"Alana… you shouldn't be here…" Her drawled out as he gasped for air.

Damon tutted and walked further into the room, "She was supposed to stay in the car." Damon made his way over to the vampire in to room and Stefan groaned.

"Uhh! No. No. Not him." He ordered his brother. Damon shrugged his shoulders and backed away from the young vampire.

"Whatever. Let's get you down."

He was about to pull on the ropes that had Stefan restricted but he stopped him.

"There's vervain on the ropes." He informed Damon. He nodded and turned to me.

"Alana, pull that." Damon pointed to a rope that had Stefan suspended in the air. Once I pulled on the rope, Stefan fell to the ground and Damon caught him just in time.

"Uhh!" He groaned.

"All right, let's go. Clothes on." Damon said as he handed Stefan his clothes.

"Wait." Stefan turned and began to remove the stakes from the vampires' legs that were bounding him to the chair.

"Uhh!" Stefan groaned again.

I walked over and pulled out the remaining stake.

"Come on, we gotta go." Damon instructed us.

I nodded and grabbed Stefan's arm and led him to the exit.

"Can you get him to the car?" Damon asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright, go." He pointed to the staircase that I had come down earlier.

"No, wait. What about you?" I asked in concern.

"You rescue, I'll distract." He smiled. "Go." I nodded and headed up the stairs with Stefan's arm around my shoulders so that I could support him.

We slowly made out way across the grass and headed to the car.

"Uhh…" Stefan moaned as I supported his wait.

"Can you make it?" I asked in concern.

He nodded slightly, "Uhh! Uhh."

Stefan's legs buckled under him and he pulls me to the ground.

"Ahh!" I sliced my hand on a rock as we crashed to the ground.

"Ohh. You okay?"

I winced as the blood began to seep to the opening.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, we have to keep moving." I told him I got back to my feet and pulled him off the ground. He was a lot heavier than he looked. I struggled to hold his weight as we made our way over to the car.

We arrived at the car.

"Come on, Stefan. It's right over here." I whispered to him.

I managed to get him in the car and I ran around to the other side. I looked in the car as I opened the door, the ignition had been removed.

"Stefan…"

I had a really bad feeling about this. Something was wrong.

"Stefan…" I said again.

One of the vampires from inside the house had smashed through the window on Stefan's side and dragged him out on to the grass verge and began savagely beating him as I watched in horror.

"Aah! He shouted as Stefan took another blow.

"Ugh!" Stefan groaned.

"This is for Beth-Anne." The vampire grabbed a branch and drove it into Stefan's sternum.

"Aah!" Stefan screamed in pain.

"And this is for the Tomb." He prepared to strike him again as I remembered I had something in my pocket.

"The syringe." I whispered as I removed the cap on it.

The vampire rose his arm in the air and was about to stab Stefan again, but, I intervened.

"No!" I screamed and drove the vervain syringe into his back.

"Uhh! Uhh!" he moaned as he fell to the floor in agony.

"Stefan…" I gasped as I ran over to him and fell to the ground beside his body.

"Uhh. Uhh." He was gasping for air as I placed my hands on the side of his face.

"Stefan… Stefan… No, Stefan!" I cried out.

I began shaking his body as he became limp in my arms.

"Stefan, please. Stefan!" The tears were rolling down my cheek uncontrollably. "Stefan… please don't leave me… Please. You have to get up, Stefan! Please…" I whispered.

His eyes were becoming dull as the seconds passed. I heard groaning behind me and realised that the vampire was beginning to waken. I placed my hand on the ground and winced as it felt like it was burning.

"My hand…" I whispered.

"Here." I held my bleeding hand up to Stefan's mouth for him to drink.

"Alana, please run." He huffed as his breathing slowed.

"No."

"Please." He pleaded with me but I wasn't having it.

"No, Stefan. I won't leave you. My wrist. Take it. You need more blood." I instructed him.

He shook his head slightly and looked up at me, "Go, Alana. Run. Run…"

"No! I'm not leaving you. I trust you." I motioned for him to take my wrist and he finally listened.

I winced as his fangs pierced through the tender skin as he began to drink.

* * *

Stefan continued to drink my blood. I heard footsteps coming from behind be, before I could blink, Stefan had pinned the vampire against a tree and repeatedly stabbed him through the heart until he began to desiccate.

"Argh! Ahh! Aah! Aah!" Stefan groaned as he thrust the stake into the already desiccating vampire.

"Stefan. "Stefan, Stop!" I yelled to gain his attention.

Stefan turned around in a quick pace and I jumped back in horror. I hadn't seen him in his 'vampire form' before. He had my blood dripping from his lips as his face fell and he now looked horrified at seeing me frightened of him.

Line…

I stared out Stefan's window in his room as he approached me from behind.

"Hey," I greeted, "How are you doing?" I smiled small.

He nodded briefly, "I'm okay. The wounds have mostly healed."

"That's good."

"Alana…"

I turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"What you did today, coming to help me… you could have been killed."

I pressed my lips into a fine line and nodded.

"I know. But… I couldn't leave you there, Stefan."

He smiled slightly, "And what I did, I'm sorry that… I'm sorry that you had to see it."

I knew what he was referring to as I nodded, "I've just never… it wasn't you, Stefan. It was like you were this other person. And I made you like that, it's my fault, I made you…"

He cut me off and closed the gap between us, "What? No. no. no. no. You didn't make me do anything. You were saving my life. And I was saving yours," Stefan rose his hands and caressed my face, "Everything's gonna be okay."

I leaned into his hands; the warmth coming from them was electric. We gazed at each other as his eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes. I felt the warmth bubble in my stomach as he watched me.

He leaned in and placed a soft, warm kiss on my lips. It was bliss. I leaned into his embrace and placed my hands on his arms as his hands still held my face in place. I closed my eyes as he stroked my face with his fingers as his tongue begged for entry into my mouth, and I gladly allowed it. Once our tongues were battling for dominance, the moment was cut short as my phone began to ring.

I pulled away, breaking the kiss and we leaned out foreheads again each other's as we gasped for air.

Suddenly, I flushed in embarrassment at what I had just down. But, at the same time, I wouldn't change it for the world. I now knew Stefan felt the same way about me as I did about him.

As my phone continued to ring, I walked away from Stefan as he watched my every move.

"Hey, Jer… What – what's going on." The once blissful moment had now turned into a nightmare as Jeremy informed me what had happened. "Oh, no."

My heart sunk. Vicki's body had been discovered by Caroline.

* * *

 _How? How could this have happened!?_ I screamed in my head as I drove to Matt's.

"Matt…" I sighed as thought about him. I had known, I've known all along about his sister. This was going to break him.

I pulled up to the drive and scurried out of my car and rushed into the house, Matt was stood in the entrance of his room as Caroline had just walked out, holding a pot of tea.

His eyes filled with tears as he made contact with me.

"Matt…" I whispered as the tears began to build at seeing him.

* * *

I drove Jeremy and I home. Tonight had been a total mess,everything was coming to light, and things that were out of my control began to take over my world.

Once inside, I turned to my brother.

"Jer… are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded briefly, "I'm gonna go get some sleep." He patted me on the shoulder and headed up to his room.

* * *

I washed up and changed my clothes in the bathroom. Once I brushed my teeth and tied my hair up I re-entered my room and took a seat at my window. I bandaged up my wrist from where Stefan drank from earlier. It wasn't sore but it was extremely itchy now.

Thinking of Stefan, I gazed over my phone in my hand and hovered over his name on my call list. I was hesitant about calling after the kiss we shared. I didn't know if it was a spur of the moment thing with him after he had my blood, but in my mind, it was real. Every last inch of it was real and I was going to remember that moment for the rest of my life.

I decided not to call him and instead, I climbed into bed and switched off the light. Dreading what problems I was going to be faced with tomorrow, I sighed and rolled over, tugging the sheets higher.

"Just one day…" I sighed before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Jer, will you move your ass!" I yelled as I stood at the bottom of the staircase. I walked over to the door and placed my hand on the handle as Jenna approached.

"Forgot this." She handed over my thermos.

I sighed as I took it, "Thanks."

I turned and opened the door. I was gob-smacked at who was stood before me.

"Alana!"

"Oh, my god. Uncle John!" I smiled as I hugged him. He held me tightly as he embraced me. I hadn't seen him in, like, forever.

He turned and looked at Jenna, "Jenna." He nodded briefly.

"John, you made it." She huffed. I could sense the tension between the two.

"I said I'd be here before noon." John clarified as he entered the house.

Just as he entered, Jeremy descended the stairs.

"Uncle John, what's up?" Jeremy slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey!" John replied as Jer left.

John, Jenna and I were stood in an awkward silence in the hallway.

"I had some business in town; I thought a visit was in order." John broke the silence.

"Really? How long are you staying?" I asked.

He smiled, "I don't know yet."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna be late for school. I'll see you later." I approached John and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the house.

* * *

"So John's back." I was stood with Matt in the hallway of school as he retrieved things from his locker. Vicki's funeral had been and gone, it felt surreal. It killed me inside that I knew everything that had happened to her, yet, I couldn't tell anyone. Especially Matt. He seemed alright, giving the circumstances but, I know how to hide them from people. So I knew that he was struggling with her passing, but he was trying to be strong.

"Uncle John, I never really liked that guy." Matt smiled.

"Does anyone?" I laughed, "He's alright, I guess."

"I'm here for moral support if you need me." Matt patted my shoulder.

I grinned but then it faltered.

"Thanks, Matt. I think I'll suffer this one alone. You've been through so much already."

He turned to face me, "Thanks by the way, for just… for everything you did at Vicki's funeral and the memorial. I couldn't have done it without you."

I smiled, "You don't have to thank me, Matt. I'll always be here for you, not matter what." I reassured him. He leaned down and hugged me.

"So, has Caroline still been mass-baking for you guys?" I smiled as we began to walk.

He rolled his eyes and sniggered.

"She finally went to her dad, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna."

We both laughed as we entered class.

* * *

Time had passed and Alaric had asked me to stay behind from the class to talk. I knew it couldn't be about something good.

"I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it." He handed me over the paper work.

My eyes widened in horror as I read the title, ' _Fact or Fiction: The Truth about Vampires in Mystic Falls'._

I looked up to Alaric, "Are you sure he wrote this?"

"He's very clear that he doesn't think it was real." Alaric reassured me.

"I seriously hope not. I've tried so hard to keep him away from all of this." I sighed and handed him back the paper.

Alaric took the paper and headed back to his desk.

"So, how do you deal with it?" he asked as his back was turned to me.

"Sorry?" I asked as I frowned.

He turned around and leaned on his desk, "With all the lies and secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you."

I nodded and exhaled, "I can't let them know the truth, and I have to protect them. I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them."

There was a long pause before Alaric spoke once more.

"I think Stefan is a good guy. But at the end of the day he's still a vampire."

"I know your concerned, but don't be. I trust Stefan; he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I reassured him. He nodded in agreement but I knew he was sceptical.

* * *

A few hours later, Stefan and I were in my bedroom, discussing Jeremy's report. We hadn't talked about what happened between us last night. I decided to let it go and class it as a ' _spur of the moment'_ kind of thing.

"Do you think he's starting to remember?" I asked Stefan and he was pacing lightly.

He shook his head, "Damon took away those memories for good, you don't have to worry about that. I tell you what: why don't you just ask him?"

I shook my head defiantly.

"No. I can't." I sighed.

"Why not?" Stefan looked at me confused, "I mean if he doesn't know anything then it's just an innocent question."

"Yeah, but then he'll be wondered why I was asking about vampires in the first place. I don't even know how to talk to him anymore, Stefan. We use to be so tight together, but lately, he's been pulling away and I don't know how to get him back." I sighed and looked down, "I haven't even told him I'm adopted." I smiled weakly as Stefan took a seat beside me on the bed.

"Maybe it's time you start opening up to him. I'm not saying you should tell him everything but at least try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it."

I nodded; I wanted to drop this conversation now. Thinking about it was making me nauseous.

I shifted in my position so I was facing Stefan.

"How are you?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled.

"Much, much better. I'm still, you know… a little jittery, a little bit on edge but I'm gonna be okay." He reassured me.

I nodded.

"I've been worried about you." I admitted.

He smiled.

"I just needed to lay low for a little while and let my body readjust. It's only been a few days."

"Feels like centuries." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

He smiled and looked down.

"Listen… about the other night." He began to say, but I cut him off.

"No… its fine. We don't have to talk about it." I replied. I really wanted to talk about it, but I knew it was going to be awkward. He's been through so much over the past few days; I didn't want to make things more difficult.

"I've missed you." He spoke up.

I turned and smiled at him and he smiled back. We sat and stared at each other for a few seconds and he placed his hand on my face, cupping my chin.

"Stefan…" I whispered.

He cut me off, "Shh." He told me in a whispered tone.

The heat began to rise in the pit of my stomach as he pulled my chin towards him, slowly.

As we were millimetres apart, he placed a gentile kiss on my lips.

He pulled back and looked at me.

I smiled in response and he returned the smile before kissing me one more time. He deepened the kiss and slowly, he lay me down on the bed as we began kissing more passionately.

I rolled over and lay on top of him as he held my hair in his fists, pulling me closer. He quickly turned us over so that he was on top of me and his weight pressed me into the bed. I began to pant under the weight of his body and he pulled off of me quickly.

"Stefan? Stefan, what's wrong?" I panted as I tried to gather my breath.

He face began to transform and I pulled back in shock. He vamp-sped and bounced off my wall, breaking a lamp in the process.

"Stefan!" I called as he was completely gone; there was no one there as he gasped on my floor. I climbed off the bed and rushed over to him but he grunted and vamp-sped out of the house before I could blink.

"What the hell?" I gasped and ran my hand through my hair.

* * *

I was sitting on the sofa in the living room trying to get a hold of Stefan but he was dodging my calls. I stood to my feet as I heard the doorbell ringing. I headed over to answer, it was Damon.

"Hey, thanks for coming." I smiled lightly.

He smiled also, "You ask I come. I'm easy like that." He smirked.

I pointed up stairs as Jeremy was in the kitchen eating and I didn't want him to overhear anything we were going to talk about.

Damon peeked round me and smirked, "No Alana, I will not go to your bedroom with you."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm to pull him upstairs. He laughed but happily followed along.

* * *

We entered my bedroom.

"Ah, just like I remember." Damon smiled as he looked around.

"Damon, stop messing." I replied. He wandered over to my bed and took a teddy of the pillow and made himself comfy ad he lay down and placed the bear on his stomach.

He sighed, "Did you know that your uncle had been kicking it with the Founders' Council?" he asked as he played with the bear.

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"Yep."

"Great, we'll just add it to the growing list of things that's falling apart." I sighed and clapped my hands against my thighs.

Damon looked over to the broken lamp on the floor and pointed the teddy's arm over to the scene.

"What happened right there?"

"Oh… nothing." I replied. I didn't want to talk about Stefan and I. Especially after what happened between us here.

"Look, Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says everything's alright but he's clearly struggling. How long before he's back to normal?" I asked, changing the subject slightly.

"A few days, give or take."

"It's been nearly a week."

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?" Damon replied as he stood and headed over to me and handed me the teddy bear.

I shrugged my shoulders, "He's not himself, Damon."

He opened my dresser and began to root around.

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself."

I blinked as he looked at me in the mirror reflection and pulled out one of my bras. I approached him quickly and snatched it off of him and shoved it back in the drawer.

"Don't be a sleaze, Damon." I closed the drawer. He snatched a picture from my mirror and I tried to grab it back, but I was to slow.

He shrugged, "It is what it is Alana. The Stefan you know was 'good behaviour Stefan', 'reign it in Stefan', fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan' but if you think there isn't another part to the Stefan you have not been paying attention."

I looked up at him as he pouted as if ready to kiss me, but instead I snatched the photo from his hand and placed it back in its rightful place.

"He's not the same as you, Damon. Not even close." I turned to face him.

"Well, he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down though he's not."

I swallowed hard as he got closer to me, but he walked past me and left.

* * *

I decided to take Stefan's advice and talk to Jeremy about things. I knew it was going to be hard, but I had to get this over with.

I knocked on his door and entered.

"Hey." I smiled.

He turned to face me and smiled, "What's up?"

"Do you have some time to talk?"

He looked confused, "Uh, yeah, sure."

I nodded, "Not here. Let's get out of the house."

He nodded and followed me.

* * *

I finally told Jeremy. He didn't seem as shocked as I'd expected him to be. He was calm and didn't question it at all.

We were walking around the lake as we spoke more in depth about it.

"I just can't believe mom and dad never told you that you were adopted." Jer sighed.

I nodded as I had my hands in mu pockets.

"They would have, eventually."

"Why were you worried about what I thought?" Jeremy stopped walking and faced me.

I sighed, "Because, Jer. You go your full life thinking that you're related to someone by blood. It's weird."

"Does it bug you that we're not?" he asked.

I looked up at him with a smile, "No, Jer. You'll always be my brother, nothing will change that and that's all that matters."

He smiled.

' _One down, one to go'_ I thought to myself.

We began walking again, "So, Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now."

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah he's really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff."

I took a breath, "He loved that vampire paper you wrote." I took the plunge to see if he would react but he didn't, he was calm and never batted and eyelash.

"He thought I had a clever angle." He replied calmly.

"Why did you pick that specific topic?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies." He laughed.

I shook my head and laughed as well.

"Gilberts aren't crazy."

"Easy for you to say, you're not one."

I stopped walking, "Harsh, Jer. Harsh." He began to run away once I hit him on the shoulder and I chased after him.

* * *

I arrived at the Founders Hall. People were everywhere talking, drinking, laughing and discussing business. As I walked further into the hall, Stefan waved me down from the bar.

"Hey!" I smiled and approached him.

He smiled, "Hey. How are you?" He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek which took me by surprise.

"Ohh… I'm fine, thanks. Are you drunk?" I asked as I furrowed my brows.

He shook his head, "Okay, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off."

"Do I need to be worried?" I asked in concern as he was putting a good amount away.

He shook his head again.

"Oh no! You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?"

I looked at him sceptically, "You hate dancing." I reminded him. He smiled and came closer to me, closing the gap.

"That was the sober me, the drunk me loves it."

I smiled and looked at the dance floor. It was deserted.

"There isn't anyone dancing, Stefan."

"That's because they need something better to dance to," he turned and looked at the DJ, "I'll be right back."

I watched as Stefan approached the DJ.

"Yeah… That's not gonna work. I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices." Kelly said as she approached me from behind.

I nodded and sighed as I notice Stefan was compelling the man, "Well, Stefan can be very persuasive."

All of a sudden the music changed to an up-beat song and people began grabbing their partners and heading to the dance floor, thanks to Stefan.

"Thank god!" Kelly called as she began to dance with Stefan.

Damon walked over to me as I stood on the side lines at the bar watching over Stefan. There was something wrong, and he was keeping it from me.

"Have I entered an alternative universe where Stefan is fun?" he sniggered.

I huffed, "There's something wrong, Damon. He's not himself. Is he gonna be okay?" I looked up at him as he leaned his elbow on the bar.

"Eventually. One way of another." He sighed.

I nodded and we continued to watch him as he danced with Kelly.

* * *

As the hours passed I re-joined with Jenna as we laughed as we shared past memories. I took a sip of my drink and looked over her shoulder as I spotted Alaric headed straight for us.

"History teacher three o'clock." I smiled and slightly laughed as Jenna frantically fixed her dress.

"How do I look." She whispered.

I nodded, "Gorgeous as always."

She grinned and Alaric took his place by her side.

"I was looking for you." He told Jenna.

"Here I am. I haven't seen you in a while." She beamed.

"Well uh…" Alaric and I shared and awkward stare, "Things have been a little crazy but I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?" he asked Jenna.

She nodded in agreement.

"Sure."

He smiled, "Okay."

They both looked at me before they headed to the bar.

Just as I was about to walk off, Matt touched my shoulder, gaining my attention.

"Hey, Matt." I greeted him with a smile.

"When did this happen?" he gestured to the change of music.

I smirked, "DJ saw the light." I joked.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

I cringed as I looked at all the people dancing.

"I don't know. It's really busy."

"Yes." Matt replied. I didn't have a say in this decision.

I laughed as he grabbed my wrist and lead me to the dance floor.

"Matt!" I laughed.

Matt and I danced for a while as we laughed and talked about things from our child hood. Matt spun me around and I landed in the arms of Stefan Salvatore.

"Ohh." I gasped as he caught me.

"Please dance with your vampire friend." He instructed.

I laughed as we danced together.

Stefan pushed me out from his body and I crashed into someone else on the floor.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry. I'm clumsy." I smiled apologetically.

The man groaned.

"Well get off the dance floor." He spat.

I looked at him in distaste, "I'm sorry?"

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Stefan stepped in and informed the man.

He shrugged, "Whatever."

He turned to leave but Stefan catches his arm and began to compel him.

"I think you need to apologise."

The man turned to me, his expression blank.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded shyly, accepting his apology.

He turned to leave again but like before, Stefan grabbed his arm.

"Now say it like you mean it."

The man looked at me one more time, "I'm really, really sorry."

"Stefan, Stop." I instructed him.

"Now walk away." Stefan instructed the man and he nodded.

I placed my hand on Stefan's arm and he placed his hand on my face.

"You alright?" he asked as he looked into my eyes.

I nodded.

* * *

Stefan and I parted ways after a while of dancing and chit-chat. Throughout the evening, there was something I couldn't get off my mind, something about him was wrong. I knew he was keeping things from me, I needed to know what.

I looked around the room for the only person who could answer my questions when my eyes landed on Damon Salvatore as he drank at the bar.

I approached him and took a seat on the vacant stool.

"Have you not been watching your brother or noticed what he's been up to?" I asked him.

He turned to face me as he took a sip from his glass, "No, I've been too preoccupied with yours."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes, "Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death."

I looked at him, "You must be wrong. He knows her death was ruled as an overdose." I informed him.

"Really?" Damon began intimidating Jeremy, "Oh but sheriff, someone buried he. Who would do that?" Damon smirked, "I know I know! Me!" he mocked, "I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain." He sulked.

I shook my head, "No. You're not gonna compel him."

He shrugged, "If he keeps asking questions…"

I looked at him seriously, "Damon, no I'm serious. I'm not doing that to him again," I exhaled, "I'll handle it." I reassured him.

Now, I had to reassure myself.

Damon picked a rose and brought it to his nose to smell and handed it over to me.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I took the rose and held it close, Damon and I stared at each other until he decided to leave.

* * *

I looked around the Founders Hall for my brother. I walked past a dim-lit room and peaked inside, noticing my brother sitting alone on the sofa.

"Finally." I whispered as I entered the room.

"Hey, Jer. I heard that you were talking to the sheriff about Vicki?" I asked him as I took a seat beside him.

He shook his head as if exhausted.

"No one is trying to figure out what happened to her. They all want to believe that she OD'd." He sighed.

I felt terrible lying to his face, but I didn't have any other choice, I had to protect him.

"Jer, it was confirmed by the coroner. If that's what they say happened then…" Before I could finish he cut me off.

"Is that what you believe?"

"What do you think happened?" I dodged the question.

"I think somebody killed her and buried her body and I don't think we should write it off just 'cause it's easy." He huffed.

"Jeremy, they're just doing what they can so that they can move on." I reassured him.

"The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people move on." He replied.

"Jer, you have to let it go, okay? Whatever it was she's gone now."

He turned and looked at me sceptically, "Whatever it was? So you don't think it was an overdose?"

I nodded, "Yes… I do."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He questioned me.

I shifted uncomfortably under his watching eye and looked away.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" He pressed the matter further.

"Jer, stop. That doesn't mean anything." I replied.

He sighed, "If there was something else you would tell me, right?"

There was a long pause before I replied. I had to make him buy me.

I nodded, "Of course I would, Jer."

* * *

Jer and I parted ways as he went to look for Uncle John and I went to look for Stefan. I needed answers from him and I needed them now. As I walked along the hallway I saw Matt coming in the opposite direction.

He raised his shoulders, "Who knew I've been missing all the fun at the Founders' parties? "

I laughed, "You're not the only one, believe me."

"Is it bad that I'm enjoying myself?" he asked with a smirk.

I shook my head, "No. it's good that you're enjoying yourself. And thanks… for dancing with me, it took my mind off things for a while." I smiled.

He came closer, "Hey, it's normal." I nodded and he embraced me in a hug.

"Air, I need some air. Come with me?" he asked. I nodded and looked behind him before we left, I saw Stefan drinking.

"Sure." I replied. I took one last look at Stefan and he threw back another glass of alcohol.

"You haven't seen my mom have you?"

I thought for a minute, "Yeah, but it was earlier when she was in the main hall. I haven't seen her since."

Matt nodded and I looked back over at Stefan.

We turned and walked through the glass doors that led outside. I looked up from Matt and was shocked at what I'd just seen.

"Oh, my god." I gasped as I looked at Matt's mom and Tyler making out on a chair.

Matt rushed over to him mom and Tyler and ripped Tyler off her. Tyler tried to calm Matt down but Matt wasn't having any of it as he punched Tyler in the face. The began to fight and Kelly got pushed to the ground as they punched each other.

"STOP! Stop it! Help, somebody help us!" I yelled into the air.

Alaric rushed to the scene and pulled Tyler from Matt and held him against the wall.

I ran over to Matt who was laid on the floor, covered in blood.

"Matt." I whispered as I kneeled down beside him.

The mayor cleared the scene and took the people back into the main hall.

I managed to get Matt on to a chair so that I could tend to him wounds.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I pressed a damp cloth to his face.

He winced, "Where is she?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

The night couldn't get any worse from my perspective. I needed to find Stefan now, drama over and done with, I needed to find him.

I walked outside the building as I searched inside and came to dead ends. Once I left the building I looked to my right and saw a man laid on the ground.

I rushed over to him, "Hey! What happened? Are you okay?"

He got up and held his arm, "My arm. I lost my balance and fell. I'm clumsy." I nodded, thinking nothing of the matter and helped him back inside to the party.

* * *

"Well, that was a nightmare." I sulked as Jenna and u walked up the stairs to bed.

"Not so excited that we have another month of these Founders' Day events."

I lulled my head back, "Tell me about it." I groaned.

We parted ways and I went into Jers room to see if he was any better from before.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded limply, "Fine." He replied.

I frowned, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Alana." He replied coarsely. I didn't want to push the matter further so I left the room. I opened the door to my room and closed it quietly behind me before turning around.

"God! Stefan, you scared me!" I told him as I tried to calm my beating heart.

His eyes were filled with dread and pain.

"Stefan…" I whispered.

"Sorry. I'm sorry that I ran off earlier." He whispered in a strained voice.

I looked at him in concern, "What happened? Are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Uh, no." he answered.

"Talk to me then." I told him.

I noticed that the bathroom door was open so I went to shut it so we could speak privately.

Once I closed the door I walked over and took a seat beside him on the bed.

"Stefan… talk to me." I said in a hushed tone.

He looked at me apologetically.

"I tried so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working, it was working but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her blood on my hands."

"Then what happened?" I asked and he replied.

"And then that guy in the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it." He admitted through his pain.

I could physically see him in pain right in front of me, and it killed me that I couldn't do anything to help him.

"But…"

He shook his head knowing what I was asking.

"No, but I wanted to Alana, my head is pounding," he grasped his head with his hands, "I feel like my skin is on fire, I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you, and so I'm telling you this."

I nodded, "You know that I'll always be here for you to talk to, Stefan. You need to tell me these things." I told him.

"But I don't want you to see me like this, I don't want you to know that this side of me exist." He admitted.

"Stefan, you're a vampire. This side is always going to exist. I won't turn you away because of that." I reassured him. "It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay."

I took his face between my hands but he rejected me and got up to his feet and began pacing.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, I can't, I'm afraid of what I could do to you." He paced quicker and I stood in front of him to stop him.

"Stefan, I'm not. I'm not scared of you." I told him.

He looked at me as he had tears forming in his eyes.

I took his face in my hands one more time but this time, he didn't reject me.

"I'm not scared, Stefan."

I looked in to his eyes and I placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Stefan, I love you." I admitted in a whispered tone.

He smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Hearing him admit that he felt the same way as I did, ignited a fire in my stomach that I've never felt before. I've never felt this way about someone before and the feeling was surreal that it felt like it was all a dream.

He embraced me and I hugged his torso.

But being in has warmth just calmed all my nerves and made me feel at home. I haven't felt at home in months.

* * *

Stefan left and I felt on top of the world. I knew how he felt about me and he knew that I felt the same way. I felt like nothing could bring me down from this high that I was experiencing, it was exhilarating. I didn't want it to end.

I got ready for bed and climbed under the covers and switched off the light, the adrenaline was coursing through my body at the mere thought of Stefan. It took me forever to get to sleep that night. It was always daunting thinking about the future, but it felt brighter, knowing that it was going to involve Stefan.

* * *

 **A:N/ Hey all! I hope that yous liked this chapter; it was definitely one of my favourites to write as feelings come to light and some other things. I hope that you return for the next in a few days and keep on coming back. The next chapter will be up in the next 2-3 days as I go through editing.**

 **I hope to see you all soon.**


	14. Miss Mystic Falls

**A;N/ Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thank you to all the new Follows/favourites to this story, I really appreciate it guys.**

 **Sorry if some grammar mistakes slip through. I do try to make sure this is the best i possibly can for you.**

 **Let's begin...**

* * *

I slept peacefully last night, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders and that in the first time in a long while, I felt calm and secure. I got dressed for school and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jenna was sitting at the counter reading a magazine.

"Hey…" I smiled.

She nodded without looking up from her magazine, "Hi."

I frowned, "Are you okay? You seem… lost." I pointed out as I headed to the fridge.

She nodded once again, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just go things on my mind." She informed me.

"Ohh, do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"No, no. It's fine. You better get to school before you're late."

I looked down at me cell, I had 20 minutes to get to school or else I'll be late.

"Shoot!" I gasped as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed for the door.

"Okay. Talk later!" I yelled back to Jenna as I rushed out of the door.

* * *

I made it just in time for school. As I walked up the pathway something caught my eye. It was Stefan pulling up in his retro red car. It was lovely as the sun shone off of the paint work.

I headed over to him as he climbed out of the vehicle, "Hey, nice car." I smiled as I held onto the top of the door.

Once he was out of the car he smiled, "Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage." He informed.

Before I could speak he placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me in for a kiss. I was taken aback by his sudden affection to me.

"Ohh…" I smiled shyly as he released my face.

"You never told me you were coming back today."

"You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things." He smiled, bearing all his teeth.

"So you're alright now?" I asked in concern.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so… now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible." He smirked.

I blushed, "The feelings mutual."

He pulled me in for another kiss, it was short but sweet.

 _I could get use to this…_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, thank you for helping me get through the rough patch." He said.

"Of course," I nodded with a smile, "I told you I'd be there for you, Stefan. No matter what."

He nodded.

"We're gonna be late if we talk anymore." I laughed as I looked down at my watch.

""Okay, uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you, I', gonna grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you." Stefan informed me. I nodded and headed off into the school, leaving Stefan by his car.

* * *

I walked down the hallway when I noticed Bonnie emerging from a class room with papers in her hand.

"Bonnie!" I yelled after her as I quickened my pace.

"Hey." Bonnie stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"Hey, I tried to catch you earlier, but you'd already taken off. How are you? How's your family?" I asked. I hadn't seen her since the incident with her Grams. I was glad she was back, and safe.

She nodded small, "We're dealing, it's been hard."

"I've really missed you." I smiled.

She shrugged, "Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral, and honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back."

I nodded understandingly, "I hope you understand why I called. I needed to let you know before you came home, Bonnie."

She sighed, "I understand why. I just… shouldn't know."

I looked at her confused.

 _What does she mean by that?_

"I know" I got cut off as Caroline skipped into the conversation.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home!" Caroline beamed as she embraced Bonnie in a heartfelt hug.

"I know we talked everyday but u missed you." Care smiled, as did Bonnie.

 _They were talking every day? When I tried to call Bonnie, it went to voicemail…_ I couldn't help but feel hurt at what Caroline was saying. I tried every day to get through to Bonnie… and nothing.

"How are you doing?"

Bonnie nodded, "Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy."

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founders' court." Caroline basically shouted with excitement.

I looked at her confused.

"Am I missing something?" I spoke up.

Caroline looked at me shocked, "The Founders' court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it."

The shock was evident on my face.

"Oh my god! It was so long ago… I completely forgot we signed up." I sighed.

"So are you dropping out then?" Caroline asked a little too smugly.

I shook my head, "I can't."

I looked at Bonnie as she nodded understandingly.

"No?" Caroline pressed further.

"Her mom was the one that wanted her and Elena to enter." Bonnie spoke for me.

It felt like a kick in the stomach as I thought back. My mom wanted my sister and I to sign up, I completely forgot after everything that happened. I couldn't drop out now; I had to do this for her, no matter how hard it may be.

* * *

Back at the house, I was in the fridge as I pulled out a salad bowl just as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey." It was Stefan. A smile suddenly appeared on my lips as his soothing voice was calling down the other end of the cell.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." He replied. After everything that happened with him, I was still a little on edge with him.

"Okay, well, I have something to ask of you." I sighed and took a seat at the table.

"Ask away." He instructed me.

"I'm sorry for the short notice, but, would you do me the honour of escorting me to the Founders' court?" I asked and waited in anticipation for his answer. I could hear his lips parting through the phone as he smiled.

"I would be happy to escort you, Alana."

I smiled, "Thank you, Stefan." I pondered in my thought for a few seconds, "It was my mom that wanted Elena and I to enter. She was even Miss Mystic in her day. I wanna do it for her." I told him.

"It'll be great, we'll have fun." Stefan informed me. Just hearing him say that made me feel like it was all going to go well and there was nothing to worry about.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered into the phone. This was the first time I said the ' _I love you'_ to him since the other night, and it erupted a storm of butterfly's in the pit of my stomach.

"See you then." Stefan replied back. I felt my worries vanish as he spoke. I hung up the call and beamed in delight.

* * *

The day had come for the Founders' court. It was interview time with Carol Lockwood and the rest of the panel. I knew I didn't have as much backing experience as the other girls, but I was going to give it my best shot.

"This year's queen will have the special honour of taking stage at the hundred and fiftieth Founders' Day Gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know more about you." Carol smiled brightly.

"I realise that I haven't been as involved this year as I use to be. I've been distracted and I've let a lot of things get on top of me. But I'm aware of what an honour this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously." I sighed, taking a deep breath in as all eyes were on me.

"This was really important to my mother. She believed in community, family, honour and loyalty. It's the legacy she left for me to continue."

* * *

I made it through the interviews and now it was time to learn the dance. The dance was the hardest part of it all. I'm just glad Stefan agreed to be a part of this with me.

"Honour your partner. Stay focused, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes." Stefan and I smirked at each other, "Left hand around."

I rolled my eyes, "This is stupid." I moaned as we danced together.

Stefan laughed, "You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it."

I punched him on the shoulder, "Well, only one of us were around when this dance was invented." I spat back.

Stefan pretended to be wounded as he clutched his heart, "Ouch!"

I smirked.

He grabbed me and spun me around at a rapid pace and coughed me before I fell.

"Woah!" I gasped.

"No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch." Carol Lockwood informed us as Stefan and I broke apart.

I smirked as we began to dance again.

Stefan bowed in front of me, "If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated." He smirked.

"Someone is in a very good mood." I smiled.

He looked confused as he smiled, "Is that a bad thing? Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?"

I shook my head.

"No complaining from me." I informed him.

I moved closer to him, but he pulled away.

"Oh, no touching!" he sighed.

I smiled as he held the eye contact and a smile appeared across his pink lips. We continued with the dance.

Once the dance practice was over, Stefan and I were about to leave the room when Bonnie and Caroline entered.

"Hey, Bonnie." I greeted her but she never replied or looked at me in the face.

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asked from my side, and like before, there was no answer.

I shifted uncomfortable as she refused to acknowledge Stefan or I.

"Bonnie, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"We only have 30 minutes for rehearsals." Bonnie tried to get out of our talk, but we needed to clear something up. There was something building between us.

"It'll only take a few seconds, please?" I pleaded once more.

She nodded and we left the room for privacy.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"It's not worth talking about." She replied defensively.

I frowned, "You've barely said ten words to me since you came back, and you're avoiding Stefan like the plague. Is that was wrong? Is it Stefan?" I asked. Just by looking at her I could tell that's what is wrong.

She exhaled loudly, "Listen, Alana, I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're all out which means she did for nothing."

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry. What can I do to make it better?" I whispered.

She shook her head, "That's just it, there's nothing you can do. I blame him, Alana, him and Damon and I'm not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it, okay?"

I knew this was my partly my fault, and I didn't know how to rectify the situation. I nodded, not knowing what to say and Bonnie walked away.

* * *

I wandered around my room grabbing the remaining things to make up my outfit for my Miss Mystic Falls gown. It was gold with dark gold trimming around the bust. Jenna helped me pick it out. Once I had everything set, I climbed down the stairs just as the door went and someone walked in.

"Ohh… hey." I greeted Alaric as he entered the house.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"You're driving?" I asked in confusion.

He nodded, "Yeah I am. Let me get that for you."

He walked over and took my dress out of my arms and held it over his own.

"Thanks."

He smiled, and then it faltered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He released a sigh and came further into the house.

"How… how is Stefan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, he seems on edge." Alaric clarified.

I nodded, "I thought the same, but Damon said he's gonna be okay, there's nothing to worry about," I nodded, "Stefan said the same, were just gonna have to believe him."

We shared a look as the door swung open.

"Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" John asked with a smile. I could sense the tension between them.

I looked between them as the spoke to one another.

"I'm the chauffeur." Alaric smiled and John's smile fell.

"I thought I was driving." John turned to me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

Jenna walked down the stairs to meet us all.

"No need we're going with Rick." She announced as Alaric took her bag from her.

"Alana?..."

"Sorry Uncle John." I smiled and headed to the door and grabbed my shoes.

"Jeremy can ride with you." Jenna smiled smugly as she left the house and I closed the door behind us as we headed to the car.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me get ready, Jenna." I smiled in the mirror as Jenna was curling my hair.

She smiled back in the refection, "Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't going to burn off." She laughed.

I shook my head slightly.

"I remember when Elena, mom and I were applying for this. She was so excited for us."

"So were you if I recall."

Our eyes met in the mirror, "I was… a lot has changed since then." I smiled weakly.

"I hate to break it to you, but it's a little late for cold feet."

I shook my head, "I don't have cold feet… I just think I'd be more into it if she were here."

Jenna nodded understandably.

"Well I tell you one thing; your hair would have a better chance if she was."

I smiled and stood from my chair, "You've done an amazing job, Aunt Jenna," I reassured her, "Okay, I need to put my dress one. Be careful with that thing; don't want to take someone's eye out before we even begin."

She stuck her tongue out as I smiled and walked away.

* * *

As I walked into the room to put my dress on, I gasped as I walked into Amber.

She looked like how I feel.

"Amber, are you okay?"

"I hate being the centre of attention. I get panic attacks." Her face was flushed and her voice was coarse.

I nodded, "Do you want me to go and get someone?"

She shook her head vigorously, "Actually I'm just – I'm gonna go get some air."

Before I could stop her she few past me and closed the door behind her, leaving me in the room alone. I shrugged and rested my dress on the back of a chair as I began to unbutton my shirt. I looked up into the mirror and saw Damon staring back at me.

"Damon! What are you doing? You can't be back here." I squealed.

"We need to talk." He said as he strode further into the room until he was stood right in front of me.

"Can't it wait?" I shrugged.

He nodded, "Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenience me. I'll squeal."

I furrowed my brow.

 _What the hell is he going on about._

"Damon, spit it out." I demanded.

He shrugged, "Stefan's still drinking human blood."

The words spilled from his mouth. I was in shock. _How? He told me he had it under control._

"What?! He can't be." I was feeling a mix of emotions hurt, anger… betrayal.

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle." Damon sulked as he traced his fingers over my dress.

"Are you sure? Maybe you've got it wrong; he told me he was fine. I know he's been a little _edgy_ but you told me that was to be expected." I asked in panic. _Just one day, that was all I was asking for… one stupid day._

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." Damon admitted.

"Oh, my god." I gasped. I walked around the chair and took a seat. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I've been around him all day and I've not picked up on anything wrong. _How could I be so stupid!_

"He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all of his time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead."

I shook my head, defiant.

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's _Stefan_ we're talking about, Damon." I replied, barely a whisper.

"Stefan's on human blood Alana; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me."

I turned to face him and nodded in agreement. I knew he was right, I've never seen him on human blood before, I didn't know the signs and it killed me that I've missed every single hint.

* * *

"This is my fault, isn't it? I mean, I'm the one who fed him my blood in the first place." I gasped as I paced back and forth in front of Damon who watched my every move.

I heard the door clicking open and Stefan walked through.

Confusion was littered on his face as he observed Damon and I.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked as his eyes locked with mine.

I was at a loss for words.

"I was just filling Alana in on your extra-curricular activities." Damon smiled smugly.

Stefan laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were drinking blood, Stefan." I murmured and took a step forward.

Damon walked into the centre of the room and looked between us, "I uh – I'll be down stairs, drinking." He then walked out of the room and Stefan smiled.

"Stefan…"

He cut me off and walked closer to me; he clasped my hands in his own and made me look up to him.

A smile wavered on his lips, "I was going to tell you."

"Were you?" I asked in disbelief. _Liar._

"I'm fine, I'm fine, the blood, it doesn't change anything." He smiled.

I shook my head, "It does, Stefan. It's changing you."

He released my hands and took a step back. I let my hands fall to my side as I watched him rub his head.

"Why? Because I kept it from you? Come on, Alana, look, giving the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that?" he replied.

I was shocked at his words; I furrowed my brows and shook my head.

"Seriously, Stefan? Are you hearing yourself right now? You have been _stealing_ blood and lying to me, and you say everything's _fine?_ Everything isn't fine, Stefan. Far from it actually." I huffed.

He rolled his eyes and sniggered, "So what – so you and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out then?"

"This has nothing to do with Damon. This is about you and what's happening." I replied.

He shook his head defiantly, "I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm fine. Please, come on. Alana, I thought you… I thought you believed in Me." his voice was small, almost childlike as I looked at his face.

The face that I've been looking at for a long time and it was different, not I knew I could see the change. He wasn't the same.

"Stefan, I –"

I was cut off as someone entered the room.

"Alana, let's go. The line-up's starting." Carol Lockwood practically yelled as she entered the room.

I sighed, "Please, I need a minute."

She looked over me as her eyes widened.

My shirt was half buttoned and I was still dressed in my jeans.

"You're not even dressed! Escorts wait down stairs, Stefan." Carol moaned.

Stefan turned to me, I pleaded with my eyes to make him stay but he left, he smiled and left the room followed by Carol.

"Shit!" I gasped and slammed my fists into the seat. I needed to talk to him, I needed to make sure he was alright and nothing would happen. But at this moment in time, I needed to get this thing over with.

I pulled on my dress and climbed into my heels and I was ready to go.

"Okay… you can do this." I spoke into the mirror. I nodded and left the room.

* * *

I took my place at the top of the stairs besides Caroline and looked down over the balcony to see if I could see Stefan, but he wasn't there.

"Hey, do you see Stefan?" I asked Caroline.

She shrugged, "Nope, just my boring fill in escort."

"What happened to Matt?" I asked.

"They wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?" Caroline turned to face me. Then reality settled in. _What the hell am I doing? This isn't me… not anymore._

"I can't do this." I gasped.

"What do you mean?" Caroline looked at me in concern.

I shook my head, "I –I can't do this. It isn't me… not anymore. I need to find Stefan."

Caroline rolled her eyes and grasped my shoulders, "No, no, no way. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Alana, you're doing this for your mom." She smiled.

I nodded. _She's right, I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it in memory of her._

The first couple was announced; Caroline turned and smiled at me before she descended the stairs. I smiled and nodded.

' _Miss Alana Gilbert, escorted by Mister Salvatore.'_

I took my place at the top of the stairs and put on a smile. I took my first step down the stairs, as I neared the end; Stefan was nowhere to be seen. I felt the panic flush over me as my cheeks burned red hot. Before I reached the bottom stair, Damon took Stefan's place and I interlocked my arm with him.

"Damon? Where is Stefan?" I whispered.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

He took my hand and we walked out to re-join the other girls and take out places. I could see the confused stares coming from Jenna but I ignored them for the time being.

We took out positions. I curtseyed and Damon bowed.

"What's happening?" I whispered as our faces were mere inches apart.

"Right now, we just have to get through this." Damon reassured.

I smiled and we began to dance. It was over before it began which I was grateful for.

* * *

The winner was announced, and it was Caroline.

"Congratulations!" I pulled her in for a hug and she squeezed me tightly.

"I can't believe I won!" she beamed.

A while later I re-joined Damon.

"Hey, did you manage to find him yet?" I asked.

He shook his head, "There were signs of a struggle in the bathroom room upstairs." He released a long sigh, "There was blood and that Amber girl is missing."

I pressed my hand against my head and walked around a little, "Y-you don't think… I mean, he won't hurt her, he wouldn't."

Damon sensed the panic in my tone and grasped my shoulders, tilting my head to meet his gaze.

"Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat come on!"

There was a loud shriek hollered through the night sky. Damon stopped and turned towards the trees outside of the Lockwood Mansion.

He ran. I followed closely behind, not wanting to be left behind.

I stopped once my eyes settled on a horrific scene.

Stefan had flown towards Amber, holding her in his grasp; he sunk his teeth into her neck as she screamed in agony.

"Stefan!" I screamed in horror. _No, no, this can't be happening._

Stefan released her from his restricting grasp and she slumped to the ground, a quivering mess of blood.

Damon tried to talk him down but he wasn't having any of it. As Damon cautiously approached, Stefan snarled and threw him again a large tree.

"Stefan stop!" I yelled once more. I needed him to stop; I needed him to see what he was doing.

Before I could move, he moaned in pain and gripped his head. Bonnie was casting a spell to deter him from hurting anyone else, once the spell was finished, he looked at me. Blood dripping from his mouth as his fangs retracted and the veins from under his eyes receded.

"It's okay. Stefan." Damon whispered.

Stefan looked lost, like he had no idea what was going on anymore. Damon made a move to get near him but Stefan fled into the night, leaving us behind to clean up his mess.

* * *

The sheriff arrived. Things were a mess, she had called an ambulance to come and get Amber as she had lost a substantial amount of blood and was dipping in and out of consciousness.

Sheriff Forbes turned to Bonnie and I, "You didn't see anything?" she asked sceptically.

I shook my head, "No, w-we just found her and then called Damon straight away." I turned to face Bonnie as she looked at the ground. I needed her to agree with me.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Bonnie deflected answering the question by asking her own, the Sheriff nodded, "It looks like it yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here."

We both nodded, "Okay."

Bonnie hurried to her car, "Bonnie, can we talk about this?"

I tried to catch up to her as she unlocked the car, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Please, Bonnie!"

She turned to face me, a stern look on her face, "I told you I want going to make you chose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone."

She turned her back on me and climbed into her car and drove off. Leaving me behind, once more.

* * *

I arrived back at the Salvatore Boarding house and entered Stefan's room. He was pacing frantically.

"Stefan…"

"You shouldn't be here." He warned.

I nodded, "I know."

"Now you know." He sighed, never once looking at me.

I shook my head defiantly, "No, Stefan. Th-that wasn't you."

He laughed at me and stopped pacing to stand in front of my face. I couldn't help but feel threatened by his presence.

"Oh, it was absolutely me. A monster, a predator, that's who I am Alana."

"No, that's what the _blood_ does to you. That's not you, Stefan. I know it's not." I clarified.

He sniggered again, "The blood brings out what's inside of me and if you think any differently then you're an idiot."

 _This is the blood talking, don't let him effect you!_

"Stefan, stop! This isn't you."

"I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl's body."

"No…" I shook my head.

"It's who I am Alana."

He closed the gap between us, a sinister smirk played on his lips.

"Stefan, you can't scare me off." I whispered.

He narrowed his eyes, "Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?"

I looked down from his heated gaze, "B-because this is my fault; I'm the one who forced you to drink from me."

He nodded and wiped his face with his hand.

"All you did was expose me to who I really am."

I shook my head again, "No, this isn't you."

He backed away and screamed, "Stop saying that!" I walked towards him, "Don't get any closer to me."

"No, you won't hurt me, Stefan." I smiled weakly, "I'm not gonna let this happen to you."

"Stop."

"Stefan, I'm not giving up on you. I believe in you!"

"Stop!"

Stefan snapped, his rage bubbling inside of him. He snapped. He grasped my arms and flung me against the wall with great force, such force that I felt the wind being thrust out of my lungs. I winced in pain as he came closer.

"Stop!" He yelled again and forced his fists into the wall beside my head.

I couldn't help but quiver in fear at him. This was something I've never seen from him before; I didn't quite know how to react.

He looked into my eyes, realising my fear he took a slight step back.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

"I-it's okay," I whispered back as he rested his head on my shoulder and began to cry, "You'll be alright, Stefan. You'll get through this."

"I don't know what's happening to me." He sobbed in to my shirt.

I ran my hand down his back, slowly, until I reached the bottom of his waist and then I removed my hand. I reached around to my pocket and retrieved a vervain dart.

 _This is the right thing to do. I have to do this, for him, for… everyone._

I squeezed my eyes shut and raised the dart. Once I was certain, I thrust it into his back and he gasped stumbling back. His face was stained with tears and shock before he collapsed to the floor.

I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding back, I looked at his lifeless body as he slept soundly on the wooden floor. I was so out of it I hadn't noticed Damon enter the room.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked from beside me.

I could feel his gaze but I didn't meet his.

I nodded, "We don't have any other choice." I whispered.

Damon scooped Stefan up and threw him over his back as we left his room and headed down to the cellar. Once Damon had placed his body inside, he bolted the door shut so Stefan couldn't escape once he awoke.

I looked through the small grate at the top of the large wooden door. Stefan was sound asleep still, I didn't know how long it would take from him to waken but, I was certain I was going to be her for when he did.

"There's no guarantee it's going to work." Damon sighed from my side and I turned to face him.

"There's no guarantee it won't." I replied and he nodded slowly.

"Coming?" he asked as he began to walk back into the main part of the house.

I looked at the door to the cell Stefan was in and shook my head before stepping back, "I-I think I'm gonna stay here."

I sat opposite the cellar door, resting my back against the concrete wall for support. I sighed and was taken by surprise when Damon took a seat opposite me and leaned against the wall. He gave me a reassuring smile, I returned the smile.

More for his sake than mine. I didn't know what there was to smile about anymore; we just had to make it thought tonight.

 _Yes. Just make it through tonight, and then things will look up from here on out._

* * *

 **A:N/ Hello all! Sorry for the wait. Things got in the way that stopped me from editing and writing, but, I am back now! I'd like to thank all the new followers and favourites to my story, I really appreciate them. If you have time, please, leave a review! The next chapter will be up in the next few days once I finish editing and making it the best I possibly can for yous.**


	15. Blood Brothers - Isobel

**A:N/ Thank you for all the views! Makes my day that so many of you like this story. I have really put a lot of effort into this chapter to make it perfect, longer and more action packed.**

 **I know some may like the changes that I have made and some might not. I hope that you continue to read my story and new people continue to favourite/follow!**

 **I know there may be some grammar mistakes that manage to slip through and I'm sorry for that. I do go through editing for about 2 days making it as good as it could be. So, if some slip through, I'm sorry.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE DIALOGUE NOR DO I OWN THE SCENES. I ONLY OWN MY OWN 'OC' MY OWN DIALOGUE AND THE SCENES/ CHARACTERS WHICH I ADD. ALL PUBLICITY, RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, ECT ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **Let's begin…**

* * *

Last night was a disaster. Actually, it couldn't have gotten any worse if it tried. Stefan went rogue, munching his way through teen girls and feasting on their blood. It was a nightmare. I was just glad that it was all over now.

I never left the cellar that night; I waited for him to waken. Damon came and went, always checking in on his brother. As much as he denied it and forced his feeling down, I could see it, I could see that he cared for his brother.

"It's hard to see him locked up like this." I sighed.

Damon sniggered, "You're the one who locked him up." He mocked.

" _We_ didn't have any other choice." I replied and looked at him.

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people. While the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?"

I rolled my eyes, "So, this has nothing to do with the fact you actually care for him?"

He smirked, "Your thing, not mine."

He turned and left.

* * *

Stefan was sleeping, so I decided to go and get a drink, I was parched.

As I ascended the stairs I passed the living room and saw Damon looking at an object in his hand.

I leaned against the wooden door frame, "Have you found out what this is yet?"

He turned to face me, "Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

"Pearl didn't say anything about it?" I stepped further into the living room and took a seat on the sofa.

He shook his head, "She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?"

"No," I shook my head, "I've actually been avoiding him. And I've been her most nights."

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" he asked.

I stood from the sofa, "Is that a problem?"

He smirked, "Yes. You're a complete nuisance."

"Thanks," I couldn't stop a smile from forming on my face, "See you later, Damon."

He smiled as I walked off in the direction of the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water before I headed home.

* * *

I rummaged through my closet for clothes. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be staying with the Salvatore's so I kept my bag light. I pulled out my cell and dialled Damon's number.

He answered after the first ring, "What?" his tone was sharp and snappy.

"Hello to you too. I'm just grabbing some more clothes, and then I'll be right over. How is he?" I asked as I grabbed my toiletries from the bathroom.

"Extra broody. Hold on…"

The line went quiet for a few seconds as he placed me on hold.

"He won't eat anything." Damon's voice echoed through the phone.

"He needs to eat, what's his favourite… you know…"

"His favourite what?" Damon asked.

I rolled my eyes. _He's gonna make me say it._

"What's his favourite type of… blood?"

I shivered.

"Eww. Gross." Came Damon's sarcastic tone.

"Joking doesn't help, Damon." I resorted as I took a top off of a hanger in my closet.

"Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do."

I inhaled, annoyed at his tone.

"You know, I'd say 'drop dead' but…" I smiled into the phone as I placed my hand on the closet door, awaiting his reply.

"Ha ha. Stefan likes… Puppy blood… Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favourite." I could hear Damon's lips pull into a smirk. I shut the phone down on him and rolled my shoulders back. _Gross._

I closed the closet door and jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry." It was John. _Ohh shit. Had he heard me talking?_

"I didn't see you there." I smiled.

He tensed his jaw, "I thought we could talk. We haven't had a chance to catch up."

I grabbed my bag from the floor and swung it over my shoulder, "Sorry. I'm actually just heading out."

"Well, it won't take long." He said as he came further into my room.

I nodded, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

A smirk formed on his face as he ran his finger over his watch.

"Well… I know you know."

 _Ohh fuck. He knows!_

I swallowed, "I'm sorry?" I played dumb but I knew I had been found out.

"It's really silly to keep pretending. What do you think your mother would say. If she knew you were dating a vampire?" His face was smug.

 _Bastard._

I tightened the grasp on my bag, "Which one?" I spat back through a clenched jaw.

His mouth slackened, releasing the tension that it held. I had him. I had him and he knew it. I raised an eyebrow and strode past him and left.

* * *

I arrived at the Salvatore house and headed for the basement once I was inside. I dropped my bag onto the hallway floor and walked down the corridor and straight for Stefan's cell.

I grasped the metal bars and tip-toed to see Stefan.

"Hey, how are you feelin'? Damon said you need to drink. Stefan, you can't survive without it." I said in a hushed tone.

He never once dared to make eye contact as he spoke, "I don't want to survive."

The words drummed to my ears.

"What? Stefan…"

I barely got started before he cut me off.

"I'm sorry, Alana. No more. After what I've done, it had to end. I just want it over." He turned his back on me and leaned against the wall. I felt hurt, sorry and ashamed all at the same time. I knew I played a part in this disaster, and I didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

"He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself." I sat on the sofa in the living room as Damon sat across from me, trying to reassure me, but he was failing.

"You never seen him when he said it, Damon." I sighed.

"He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

"I'm not sure it will. He's in a lot of pain." I raised my head so I was looking at him.

"Yeah, well, that will pass, too, once he eats."

I shook my head, "I didn't mean physical."

He nodded, "I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be okay here if I have to run out? I have to go an errand with the teacher."

Damon stood from his seat and I followed him with my gaze.

I frowned before I replied, "Teacher? Alaric?"

He nodded.

"I didn't know you two were friends." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes and straightened his jacket.

"I don't have friends, Alana."

Now I rolled my eyes.

"Right, okay." I mocked.

He started to walk away before stopping, "You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself."

 _Concerned about me, Damon?_

I stood from my seat and leaned against the arm rest, "I'll be okay."

He narrowed his eyes and came closer, "You know… you're very trusting of him, giving the circumstances."

"I could say the same about you. Otherwise you wouldn't be leaving."

He looked at me, searching. I couldn't make out what for thought.

"I won't be long." He said before turning and leaving.

* * *

I was sat on the sofa flicking through a book I took from the shelve that was littered with them. I flicked through the pages not really reading them; I just needed something to pass the time until Damon came home.

I placed the book beside me and finished my drink. I stood from the sofa and straightened my shirt, grabbed the vile of blood from the table and headed down to the cellar.

"You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash, and you'd be dead." His tone was cold, calculating.

A shiver rolled down my spine but I shook it off.

"You could. But you won't." I replied.

I placed my hand on the lock.

"Please just go away. I don't want you here." He replied.

I shifted the bar, the door was now open.

I opened the door, slowly and entered. Stefan shot to his feet and backed up against the wall. Fear and panic filled his face.

"What are you doing? Get out of here." He commanded.

I shook my head, "No, Stefan. You need to drink this."

"You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you." He began to shake as I neared closer.

"Well then, I'm stupid. But you _need_ to drink this." I held out the vile of blood in my hand. Stefan's eyes flicked to it for a split second before he looked at me.

I nodded slowly, a faint smile on my lips.

"Alana, get out of here, or you'll regret it." He warned.

"Drink." I instructed.

"I said get out!" Stefan screamed as he slapped my hand away, smashing the vile of blood on the ground. I stood firm in my stance as his face transformed.

"NO."

* * *

"Stefan, talk to me." I whispered.

Stefan and I were sat at opposite sides of the cell. He calmed down and took a seat and I followed in pursuit.

"I'm making the decision I should have made many years ago." He sighed.

I could tell in his tone that he was exhausted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He wasn't making sense. Well, he wasn't making sense to me.

"You have to feed in order to complete the transition."

I nodded, "I know."

"It was a choice I shouldn't have made."

"How can you even look at me right now?" He asked in disbelief.

I got to my feet, dusting off the dirt.

"Come up stairs and talk to me. You need to be able to talk about these things, Stefan. I need to hear them," I smiled, "We'll talk as long as you need."

"You're so sure I'm ready?" He asked in doubt.

I nodded, pulling a ring from my pocket and placed it on the bed beside him.

"When you're ready… I'll be upstairs." I gave him one final smile before I left him alone in the cell.

* * *

' _He's different, darker. I know he's still in there; I just have to find him again. He'll come back to me, I know he will.'_

I wrote in my diary as I lay on the sofa. The sound of a door clicking caught my attention.

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" The sound of Damon Salvatore's mocking tone hit my ears.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry for the disappointment." I sighed and chewed on the tip of my pen.

He huffed, "Ahh." He picked up my legs and sat down on the couch beside me and placed my legs over his lap.

I continued to chew on the pen.

"So, your 'errand' how did it go?" I ask.

He sighed, "Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?"

Damon left no room for me to ask any more about his ' _errand'_ as he asked about Stefan.

I raised my eyebrow, "I thought you didn't care?"

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity." He smirked and patted my legs.

"He's getting there… I think. He's carrying a lot of guilt. It didn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught." I stated.

Damon turned to me and pointed a finger at himself, "This is my fault now?"

I shook my head and sat up a little, "No, Damon. It's no one's fault. I-I'm just saying, you didn't exactly help. You're not innocent; you've made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

He lulled his head back and pushed my legs from his lap.

He stood in front of me, "Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

I shook my head, "He… said there was more."

Damon looked at me and spoke in a mocking tone, "Yeah. That's an understatement."

He turned and backed away from me and headed towards the roaring fire.

"Damon… Damon! Please, tell me."

Damon told me about a memory of him and Stefan. It was dark, deep and highly disturbing.

I gasped as he sighed, "From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Heh."

Realisation hitting me right in the face.

"H-he said he wanted to die. That's why he's not feeding. Now I-I understand, but..."

Damon cut me off as he sniggered, "His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it." He shrugged his shoulders and he swallowed the amber liquid in the glass he held.

I tutted, "Don't do that, Damon. Don't act like a dick and pretend like you don't give a fuck."

He looked at me, shocked at my words as I turned and stalked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked but I ignored.

I walked down to the cellar to speak with Stefan… but he was gone. All that was left was his ring sitting on the bed.

"Oh no!" I whispered.

I quickly grabbed the ring and fled from the cellar.

* * *

I knew exactly where he would be. I made my way to the Quarry as fast as possible. As I pulled my car to a stop I climbed out and approached Stefan from behind.

"Damon told me the rest of the story. I knew I'd find you here." As I spoke to him in a calm manner, my heart was racing like the wind.

He released a sigh, "I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die, too."

"But you chose not to, Stefan. And if you die now, it's not going to change the past." I spoke from behind him. I kept my distance, worried that if I got to close he would run again.

His head slumped, "Every single person that's been hurt… Every single life that's been lost, it's because of me." His voice was coarse and raspy.

I felt my heart rate beginning to slow to a steady rhythm.

"You know… the night my parent's died… Elena and I blew off family night so that we could go to some party. I ended up staying, but Elena got into a fight or something with Matt," I took a deep inhale as I recalled that painful memory, "She ended up getting stranded, and they had to come pick her up. _That's_ why they ended up on the Wickery Bridge. And _that's_ why my parents died. I believe that our actions are what set things in motion. But we have to live with the outcome of those actions."

Stefan finally turned to face me. I felt a single tear slip down my cheek.

"I made a choice, Alana. Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt." He sighed, eyes searching mine.

I nodded slowly, "Yes. But you also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. You made a choice to be good, Stefan."

He frantically shook his head at my words.

"No. Please don't do that."

I frowned, "You're the person who jumped into the water to save a family whose car dived off the bridge."

"Please. Don't make this all okay."

I stepped closer, "You're the person who saved my sisters life."

"You don't understand, Alana."

His gaze met mine.

"Then tell me, Stefan." I smiled small.

He grasped his chest, "It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done, and that pain… That pain is with me all the time. And every day, I think that if I just… If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and every day, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Alana. And the next time I could hurt someone… it could be you." His voice broke and I felt his pain. I felt how deeply he was hurting, but I knew it wasn't all of it.

"There's not gonna be a next time."

He frowned, "You don't know that."

I shrugged; a small smile crossed my lips.

"Maybe I don't. but I do know, you can take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise," I pulled the ring out from my pocket and held it in an open palm, "Or, you can put it on, and keep on fighting."

I placed my hand in his and gave him the ring. What he done now was his choice; I've done all I can to help. I stretched up and cupped his face in my hands, placing a sweet, gentile kiss on his lips.

Once I stepped back, I released his hand, leaving the ring in his.

"I won't stand in your way, Stefan. It's your choice."

I smiled and turned to walk away.

"Alana."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. He ran towards me, slipping his ring on in the process.

He engulfed me into a crippling hug as he lifted me off the ground. I crossed my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He crushed his lips to mine as he pulled me closer. I smiled into the kiss and begged to deepen it, he accepted, parting his lips as I done the same. I knew his answer now, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Stefan and I arrived back at the Manor. As we walked to the library, Damon cooed from the seat.

"Little boy lost." He Joked. I couldn't help but internally roll my eyes at his remark.

"I'll be upstairs, ok?" I smiled up at Stefan and squeezed his hand in my own.

He nodded in agreement and released my hand from his tight grasp.

"Night, Damon." I smiled at him and walked away.

* * *

I walked around my room on the phone to Damon, "I need to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founders' Day parade. If I don't I have to deal with Caroline, but I wanted to check in."

"Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking." I could hear the smugness in his tone and I rolled my eyes.

"Not you, you idiot. Stefan, how is he?"

"Oh, him? Oh, he's… he's terrible." Damon replied and I felt my heart lurch.

"What? I thought he was alright. What's the matter?"

Damon tutted, "He's just back to his boring, straight-laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality."

I could see Damon's mocking face in my head.

"Umm, don't forget you helped." I stated.

"I hate myself," I rolled my eyes, "Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?"

I frowned, "No. should he have?" I looked down to my watch, "Shit, I have to go, I'm late."

"Have fun with the Mystic Queen, I know I did."

"You're a pig!" I huffed into the phone before hanging up.

* * *

Stefan and I were barley in the school hall before Mr. Saltzman approached us.

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman." I smiled.

He tilted his head, "Come with me, we need to talk."

My heart sunk and the smile fell from my face as Stefan and I trailed along behind him.

 _What now?_

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, they did. My mother, well, my _un-dead_ mother wanted to see me.

Stefan, Alaric and I were stood in his class room, waiting for Damon to arrive. Once he arrived, he made himself known.

"Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh…never mind." He smirked and entered the class room. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" he enquired.

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric spoke and leaned back onto his desk.

The smirk fell from Damon's face.

"Isobel is here?" Alaric nods, "In town?" Damon rambled on.

He turned to face me as I nodded slowly.

* * *

"What did she want?" Damon asked.

I sighed and licked my lips as they had become dry, "Me. She wants me..."

Damon turned his full attention in my direction, "You don't have to see her if you don't want to." He told me.

I shook my head, "I don't have a choice."

"She threatened to go on a killing spree." Alaric clarified as words failed me.

Damon shrugged, "Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys."

I sighed again, "I want to meet her. I know if I don't, I'll end up regretting it."

* * *

A while later it was time. It was time to _finally_ meet my birth mother. After all the time I spent searching, it was time. I tried to calm my racing heart as I sipped on my coffee in front of me as I sat alone at one of the tables in the grill. Awaiting her arrival.

"Can you hear me?" I whispered.

I looked up and Stefan smiled. He mouthed the words 'I love you' and I smiled back. I looked back into my coffee as a dark haired woman approached my table.

"Hello Alana. You look just like her, that's eerie." It was Isobel. My heart picked up it's pace once more as I thought over her words.

"Who? Katherine?" I wondered.

She nodded and took a seat, "She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you." She smiled.

My eyes were drawn to a necklace that hung loosely around her neck.

"So, that's how you walk around in the day?"

She nodded and clasped it in her hand, "Katherine helped me obtain it."

"Who's my father?" I cut straight to the point. I had half the puzzle filled in, now; all I needed was the last vital piece.

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space." She brushed off my question completely.

"It's important to me," I frowned, "A name would do."

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions." A coy smile crept onto her rosy lips.

"Wouldn't you after years of not knowing? Why did you compel that man to kill himself?" I quizzed.

She smiled, "Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective."

I shook my head. How could one be so cold, so detached.

"A human life means so little to you."

"Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am."

 _Wrong._

"No, it's not. I know others. You're wrong." I sighed.

This time she grinned, her teeth poking through the gap between her lips.

"Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table?" My eyes automatically flickered towards Stefan as he watched me. "Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?"

My mouth formed a small 'O' at her words. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Why did you want to meet me? It can't be for a catch up." I asked.

"Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is; I want what your uncle wants. Johnathan Gilbert's invention."

 _John?_

"How do you know John?"

"I use to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires." Isobel admitted.

"What made you want to become one?" I asked.

She smiled again, "It's a very long list, Alana. All of which I'm sure you've thought about."

I shook my head, "I haven't actually."

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're getting old, Stefan won't," I looked up at Stefan and he looked at me back, sadness in his eyes, "Forever doesn't last very long when you're human."

I curled a piece if hair behind my ear, "I'm sorry, but I don't have what you're looking for."

I stood from my seat; I was over this conversation and wanted to leave. As I took my first step, Isobel caught my arm and forced me to sit once again.

"Sit down," I saw Stefan heading towards us, "And tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention." Her tone was threatening.

"I already told you, I don't have it."

She smirked, "I know that but Damon does and you're going to get it for me."

I shook my head, "He'll never give it to me." I informed her.

She turned cold, colder than she already was.

"Then the blood will be on your hands."

Isobel stood from the seat, "It was nice meeting you, Alana." Were the last words from her mouth before she left me.

My bottom lip began to quiver as I tried to force the emotions down. A few stray tears escaped my eyes as I stood from my seat.

Just as I stood, Bonnie entered the Grill and made eye contact with me. I wiped the tears away and looked at her and Stefan came up behind me, causing me to look at him. I looked back at Bonnie… and she turned her back on me.

* * *

A new day had come but the feelings from last night were fresh in my mind. A constant reminder of Isobel's threat, the coldness she held towards me. I walked down the stairs and turned the corner just as the door rang.

I turned around on my heels and opened it. It was Bonnie.

"Hi."

"Hey. I couldn't sleep last night. You were obviously upset about something and I just walked away. It's not me. That can't be us. You're my friend, Alana. If you need me I'm here for you and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday." Bonnie admitted with a small smile.

"I-I met my birth mother." I whispered.

Bonnie looked shocked, "Oh. Was it… are you okay?"

I shook my head as tears streamed down my cheeks. Emotions and feelings that I had been bottling up were beginning to over flow from within. Bonnie stepped closer and pulled me into her embrace and I clutched onto her shirt as I cried into her shoulder.

* * *

A few hours had passed as I made my way to Alaric's classroom to meet up with Bonnie. After we spoke and sorted things out, I felt a weight being lifted from my shoulders. I had my friend back, the person I could turn to whenever I needed someone.

I smiled as I approached her.

"Hey! Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this." She pointed down to a large book.

"Is that Emily's spell book?" I asked as I frowned.

She nodded, "I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out."

Bonnie turned the book so I could see.

"Is that…"

"Yeah, according to Emily, Johnathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about."

Bonnie turned the book so I could see the page clearer.

I nodded.

"Yeah that's it. Well, part of it. Damon only has one piece."

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To le Johnathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices." Bonnie stated.

I was slightly confused, "Does it say what it does?"

Bonnie read a page from the book and frowned, "Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

I nodded, "She made it pretty clear, why?"

"This is a weapon. Against vampires."

My eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

I walked out of the school in search for Stefan; he had to know what this device _really_ done.

As I walked I heard my name being called.

"Alana!"

I stopped and turned around, it was Jeremy.

"Hey, you haven't seen Stefan have you?" I asked with a smile.

He shook his head, "No, not lately. Listen, do you have a second?"

I could see the worry on his face as I nodded.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

His face dropped, "Well, it's Anna. I've left her all these messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text." He sighed.

 _Anna?_

"I didn't know you guys still talked." I crossed my hands over my chest.

He tensed his jaw, "We're more than friends. Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me."

"I haven't spoken to her, Jer."

"Are you lying to me right now?"

I frowned, "Of course not. Why would you say that?"

"'Cause that's what you do. Lying. You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?"

I felt my stomach turn.

 _How could he know! I've protected him this whole time!_

"Jer, I haven't seen her. Jeremy! Jeremy wait!" He walked away from me with such hostility as I yelled after him.

"Shit…" I gasped.

I turned around and bumped into Isobel.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I sulked.

She smirked, "I'm your mother, Alana. I want to be more involved in your life."

I sniggered, "Bit late for that, don't you think."

"I understand. You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right." Isobel turned to face the crowd of people setting up the parade.

I followed her line of sight.

"There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one."

He turned her gaze onto Jeremy, "Oh….sad little brother Jeremy.

"And there's Caroline…obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh…" The last person she looked at was Matt.

"And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connections there." She turned her attention back to me. I tightly gripped the sleeve of my shirt as she scrutinised me under her burning gaze.

""Matt doesn't have anything to do with this." I warned.

She sniggered at my warning.

"He's involved with you, isn't he?"

"You should leave." My tone was threatening, cold.

"No, I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is _very_ dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…"

Just as Isobel finished talking, Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt. The trailer collapsed and crushed Matt's arm and he let out a stomach churning screech.

"NO!" I screamed.

I took two steps and Isobel snatched me back to her side.

"Why are you doing this!?" I demanded the answers.

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about." She smirked.

My blood pressure was through the roof as I looked over at Matt. People were lifting the trailer from his arm.

"All for Johnathan Gilbert's device?"

She nodded, "Hand it over and all will be stopped."

I tensed my jaw, "I've already told you. Damon won't give it to me."

"I think you underestimate how much Damon cares about you." She smiled and released my arm.

I could feel a burning sensation where her hand was.

"He'll kill you before he gives it up."

Isobel shrugged and sighed, "Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?"

My eyes widened in horror.

 _She wouldn't dare!_

I turned around to look where Jeremy was stood a second ago. He was gone.

"Jeremy!"

I looked everywhere, when I turned around to Isobel, she was gone to.

* * *

Jeremy was gone and I was hopeless. My brother's fate lay in Damon Salvatore's hands, and I didn't know how I felt about that situation.

Stefan and I rushed back to the classroom where Bonnie and I were earlier.

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked as she looked down to my empty hands.

"Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan sighed from my side.

"We'll go to him. I'll talk to him." I spoke.

Stefan shook his head, "He's not gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires."

I looked at Bonnie as a small smile appeared on my lips.

"What is it doesn't work?"

* * *

"Absolutely not!" We arrived back at the Boarding house and as expected, Damon was being difficult.

"Damon, just hear me out." I said.

He threw his arms in the air as he paced, "I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person."

I rolled my eyes, "Bonnie's going to take its power away. It'll be useless."

Damon turned to Bonnie and sniggered, "I don't trust her."

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie spoke up.

"They'll never know." I whispered.

"No," Damon shook his head, "I'll get Jeremy in my own way."

 _Like hell you will!_

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk through the door." Stefan said exactly what I was thinking. Damon's plan was reckless and I wasn't about to risk my brother's life because of his ego.

Damon and Bonnie were in a heated row over wither of not she was up to doing such a complicated spell.

I shook my head, "We're wasting time! We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it _my_ way. Now, give me the device."

Damon's eyes narrowed as he turned to Bonnie once more. "I don't trust you, I tried to kill you."

Bonnie nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "You're right, you can't trust me.

 _Bonnie!_

I turned to Damon, "But you can trust me, Damon."

I held out my hand, open palmed.

He smiled slightly and placed the devices in my hand. I smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Bonnie was kneeling on the floor, spell book and device in front of her as she chanted.

Before she even begun it was all over, "Done." She announced and stood from the ground. She walked over to me and passed over the device.

"Great, now what?" Damon sulked to my left.

I looked up at Stefan, "Now we give it to Isobel…"

* * *

I paced back and forth in the town square, waiting patiently for my mother. I held the device tightly in my hand as the cool air nipped at my skin.

"Where's the device?" A voice from behind made me jump in surprise. I turned around and there stood Isobel, blank expression and a demanding tone.

"Where's Jeremy?" I replied. She isn't getting this until I know he's safe.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?"

I shook my head and placed the device in my back pocket.

"Where is my brother?"

She smirked and crossed her arms across her chest, "Do you really think I came alone?"

Two vampires came behind me, I smiled.

"Do you think _I_ came alone?" I spat back.

Isobel turned around just as Damon and Stefan appeared behind her and she smirked.

"For god sakes, call home." She sighed.

I looked at her confused and frowned.

"What?"

She nodded, "Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy."

I didn't need to be told twice. I retrieved my cell from my pocket and dialled home.

"Hello?"

I grinned, "Jeremy, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident." Jeremy replied.

"We're all laughing." Came Jenna's distant voice.

The relief washed over me as I knew he was safe and I gripped the cell tighter.

"I'll be home soon."

"Alright." Were his last words before he hung up.

I turned my attention back to Isobel and my smile faded.

"You weren't going to hurt him, were you?"

She smirked, "No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"How did you know he'd give me the invention?" I wondered.

She smiled before answering, "Because he's in love with you."

I looked at Damon, he looked away.

Deciding not to continue this any longer, I handed over the device.

"Thank you." I said as she took the device.

"For what?" Isobel questioned.

"For being such a monumental _disappointment._ It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

She smirked, "Goodbye, Alana. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine. Even Elena got out before anything happened."

 _Elena?_

I looked up at her as she mentioned my sister's name. She smiled and left. Stefan rushed over and embraced me in his arms and I buried my face into his neck as he held me close. I looked up and my eyes met Damon's. I smiled small and he done the same before turning and walking off.

* * *

Stefan dropped me off home. As I walked into the house it was silent, and I only had one thing on my mind, Jeremy. I made my way up the stairs and entered his room.

He turned to face me, his face hardened as he looked at me.

"Jeremy we need to talk about this." I sighed.

He shook his head and turned from me, "No, we really don't."

"Look, I don't know what Anna had told you but there are things you need to know." I said and he turned to me, a frown on his face.

"Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure that your journal covered it." Jeremy spat.

 _Oh no. My journal._

"You read my journal?"

He nodded, "And save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened to Vicki."

"Jeremy, please, you don't understand," I took a step closer to him but he backed away, "That night Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. You were in so much pain; I couldn't let you go through that, not again. I just wanted to take it all away. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "Get out!"

"No, Jeremy, please!" I pleaded.

He raised his hands, "Alana! Just get out. Please."

I nodded slowly and left his room. Once I was stood in the hallway I turned around to face him.

"Jer, plea…"

He shut the door in my face. I stood looking at the wooden door and dropped my head.

 _What have I done? He wasn't supposed to find any of this out._

I walked to my room and closed the door behind me and sat on the edge of my bed. Tears building in my eyes as I thought about everything that had happened. I wanted to forget, I wanted to forget it all but I couldn't. I needed to know, I had to protect my family, and if going through this pain is what it took, and then I'll do it. I'll keep them safe. No matter the cost.


	16. Founders Day - The Returned

**A:N/ Hey guys! Long time no see. I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait for this upload. I have been swamped with work. It has been very demanding and needed my full attention lately. Not to mention that I am in the middle of moving house. Which has also been very stressful and demanding. So I have limited access to WIFI which is because of the move. So, with the few days I have off work, I'm going to work on my stories and try to get them uploaded for you guys.**

 **I hope that this chapter was worth the weight. Once again, it is two converted into one. I do not own anything other than my dialog and my own characters which are mine. Anything else belongs to the rightful owners. Please, leave a review and a like if you liked it!**

 **See you guys soon!**

"God, this dress hurts!" I complained as Jenna tightened the dress around my waist. It was Founders' Day in Mystic Falls, after everything that had happened; I was looking forward to a fun day.

"Suck it in, baby." Jenna laughed as she tugged the string tighter causing me to gasp for air.

* * *

I arrived at the fair; it was bustling with people set in their period dresses and attire for this evening. As I walked further into the crowd, Stefan caught my eye.

Damon and him seemed to stop talking at my presence and looking straight at me. I smiled and curtsied.

Line…

"Are you sure!?" I was in shock at Stefan's words.

 _John was my father? How could this be? He's got it wrong, he must have._

He nodded, "There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery."

I nodded, trying to take in all this new information.

"I've never liked this man my entire life, I…"

Stefan took my hand in his, "Sorry, I'm sorry. I just…I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you in some typically inappropriate way."

"It's not your fault, Stefan." I smiled, ""What am I supposed to do? Do I just ask him straight up?" I was lost as to what I was going to do. After finding out my birth mother is a vampire, not to mention a cold hearted bitch. I didn't know how John was going to feel when I ask him if he's my father.

"I guess, when you're ready." He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

I snorted, "I'm never going to be ready, Stefan. I've got enough problems. Jeremy hates me, and why shouldn't he? My journal gave him all the reasons to."

"He's just hurt, he's confused."

I shook my head, "No, Stefan. He'll never forgive me. Not for Vicki, not for any of this."

Stefan cupped my face in his hands, "He's your brother, and he'll forgive you. Just give him time."

I reached up and placed my lips on him. Just being in his embrace eased my worries. Like nothing else mattered when he was holding me. I broke the kiss after a few moments and we smiled at each other.

* * *

I looked around everywhere until I found what I was looking for, Jeremy.

"Jer!" I yelled as I ran after him.

"Go away, Alana."

"Please, Jer! I don't want it to be like this between us." I begged.

He shrugged my words off like they were nothing.

"Why don't you get Damon to erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother." She shook his head and turned away from me.

I grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him walking, "Jer, please!"

He snatched his arm from my grasp, "Just don't! You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed."

He looked at me in disgust and walked away.

I tried calling after him again but he just walked away…

* * *

The floats were finished parading through the town as night had dawned on the town of Mystic Falls. People were still running around, playing, chasing and drinking in celebrations to mark the event. As I walked alone through the square, past the Mystic Grill, a familiar voice caught my ears.

"I like you better like this. The period look, it…didn't suit you." I turned to look at Damon, a smirk on his face.

"Thanks for the insult, Damon." I smirked.

He shook his head, "Actually, Alana, it is a compliment of the highest order."

I smiled and walked over to him, "Stefan is worried about out… friendship."

Damon rolled his eyes and frowned, "Did he mention something to you too?"

I looked at him confused, "No? Did he say something to you?"

Damon pouted, "No, nothing worth mentioning."

I looked up to him, "Okay, so, I think you should stop with your flirty comments and that eye-thing that you keep doing."

Damon smiled and done his _eye-thing_ , "What eye thing?"

"Don't make me punch you." I warned in a joking manner and he raised his hinds in defeat.

As I looked out across the street, I saw Jeremy sitting alone on a bench.

As I approached I heard him snigger under his breath.

"Jeremy, please. We can fix this. I know I lied to you, and I'm so, so sorry. But you're my brother, and I love you, and I have to fix it. So please, tell me what I can do?"

He stood and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a glimmer of hope that this was all going to be alright.

He smirked, "You got to hell, Alana." He removed his and from my shoulder and walked off into the crowd, and I felt that piece if hope shatter inside of me.

* * *

Stefan and I were walking through the crowds of people, talking, laughing and joking with each other. As we broke from the crowd, a hand grasped mine and tugged me close.

"Hey!" I tried to tug my hand away but they grasped it tighter, "Damon? What the hell are you doing?" I asked in annoyance as he pulled me along behind him, Stefan following closely behind.

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less…Tomb vamps are here. Founding families are their target," Damon filled us in as fast as he possibly could, once he finished, he turned to Stefan; "Get her out of here, now!" He instructed and Stefan nodded.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan called after his brother.

He turned and grinned, "That's more than fifteen words, Stefan." Even in the line of danger, Damon still managed to find a funny side of it.

He turned and left. Stefan tugged me behind him as we walked quickly.

"No, wait! We can't leave. Jeremy's out there." I gasped, realisation smacking me in the face.

Stefan nodded, "Let's go find him, come on!" I didn't need to be told twice. Stefan and I ran into the crowds in search from my brother. If something happened to him I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. If he were to die tonight, he'd die hating me. I wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

We hunted high and low and there was still no sign of Jer. As we left the town square, Stefan collapsed to the ground and grasped his head. "Stefan! What's happening?" I panicked; I kneeled down beside him and placed my arm over his shoulder.

"My head!" he murmured.

"What?"

"My head!" he squealed and tightened the grasp on his head.

Stefan was still hunched over on the floor, gasping for air and panting heavily. Just as I was about to run for help, Alaric rushed over, a stake in his hand.

"Alaric! I-I don't know what's happening. He just collapsed." I informed him in a hurried tone.

"Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain."

"What do you mean?"

Alaric looked up at me from the ground. _No, this can't be happening._

"Vampires…" I gasped.

* * *

A few minutes had passed and Stefan was feeling better. The noise inside of his head had stopped and the pain had sub-sided.

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

He nodded, "It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped."

Before I could reply, Alaric rushed back to us.

"I saw at least five vampires go down. They're taking them to you family's old building." Alaric told us. Stefan turned and looked at me, worry on his face.

"It's the Gilbert device. It has to be."

"It can't be. Bonnie unspelled it."

"Maybe she didn't." Alaric questioned.

I shook my head, "No, we saw her do it!"

"No, no, no, he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires."

I nodded, "Yes. So that we could protect you."

He sighed, "And Damon. Vampires," He frowned, "Where is Damon?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started." Alaric answered.

I stood from the ground, "Alaric, can you get Jeremy, take him home?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I helped Stefan to his feet, "Let's find Damon."

* * *

As Stefan and I headed to my family's old building. He put his arm in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. I looked up to face him.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire." Stefan turned his head in the correct direction.

"Wait, What?" I asked.

"The building's on fire!"

Stefan pulled me at a quick pace to the building and there stood John in front of it.

We approached him, "Where is Damon?" I demanded.

He smiled, "With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon.

I shook my head in anger, "Why!? Why would you do something like this?"

He sniggered and tensed his jaw.

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago. This is the right thing, Alana." He stopped and turned to Stefan, "Go ahead; you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from lashing out at him. Stefan turned me to look at him. His face was stricken with worry.

"You know the building well, is there another way in?"

I closed my eyes to think.

 _Come one, come on! Think, god damn it!"_

"Yes! There is a utility door. It's around the side." I pointed around the building and Stefan ran off in that direction. I took two steps before John grabbed my arm tugging me back.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire." John's tone was threatening.

I tensed my jaw, "I'm asking you not to."

"That doesn't mean anything to me."

I tugged my arm free, "Well, as my _father_ it should." I spat and his face fell.

There was a long pause before he spoke, "You know."

I shook my head, "I wasn't sure. But you just confirmed it."

I shook my head at him once more and ran off into the direction Stefan went.

* * *

I was too late. Stefan was already inside the building before I arrived. The flames from the fire were roaring out of the door which filled me with dread.

"Stefan!" I screamed into the open door.

"Alana, you can't go in there!" Bonnie grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the fire.

"Bonnie! I can't leave him in there!"

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Bonnie admitted but now wasn't the time to talk about this. I needed to get in there.

Bonnie tightened her grasp on my arm and began to chant a spell, I looked at her confused.

"Bonnie, I need to get in there!"

She never opened her eyes but she did tighten her grasp.

Her spell stopped. She turned to look at me.

"Bonnie? Are they gonna be alright?"She turned her attention back to the door. The flames were dying out. Stefan and Damon came hurling out of the burning building, stumbling as they walked and Stefan was supporting his brother's weight.

"Oh, my god!" I gasped and rushed over to them.

* * *

In the gill I stood alone. I peered out the window as fire fighters were roaming the abandoned streets of the town square. A hand rested on my shoulder causing me to turn.

"Hey." I smiled and engulfed Stefan into a hug. He gently squeezed me back.

"The fire is out. Story is, the buildings old wiring is what caused it." I informed him.

He nodded and tucked a piece if hair behind my ear.

"Did you see where Damon went?"

"No. He just disappeared." I replied.

He embraced me again and stroked my back.

"I'm glad you're okay."

He sighed, "I try so hard… to hate him. I guess it's just pointless."

"You care for him, Stefan. So do I," I could feel his body tense, "But I love you Stefan, I know you're worried about that."

He nodded slightly, "I just… you know. I know my brother."

I smiled, "I love _you."_

"I now the trouble he can cause."

I took his face in my hands.

"I. Love. You. Stefan."

He smiled and pulled me closer. Placing his hand at the small of my back, he placed his lips against mine.

"You don't need to worry." I reassured him and he smiled. I pulled him in once more and kissed him deeply.

We broke a part and headed outside.

"Jenna called, Jeremy's home. I'm gonna run over to the school and grab my dress, my clothes and the rest of my things and then I'll head and check on him.

* * *

"I'm serious, Stefan. My stuff was gone, my dress, clothes, everything. Who would do that? I'm just gonna check on Jer, then head to the hospital. Can you meet me there? Okay, see you soon. I love you."

I hung up the call and slid my cell into my back pocket.

 _Who the hell would take someone's clothes?_

I shook my head as I unlocked the door to my home. I walked over to the bottom of the stairs, "Jer! Are you home?" No one answered. I took one step onto the staircase but I stopped as I heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

"Hello? Jenna?"

I stepped away from the stair and headed towards the kitchen. I walked to the door and looked inside with caution, as I peered through, I seen blood. There was blood all over the floor.

"Oh, my god! John!" I gasped as John was lying on the ground, bleeding. I rushed over to him and collapsed by his side, I applied pressure to the wound as he gasped for air. I clumsily retrieved my cell and dialled 911.

"Hi, I-I need and ambulance! 2104 Maple Street. Please, hurry!"

"Behind you…" John mumbled.

I frowned, "What?"

"Behind you!"

My eyes widened in horror. I gasped as I turned around. No one was there. I grabbed the closest thing I could reach. The bloody knife that was lying beside John. Once I had it, I held it tightly in my grasp as I slowly approached the hallway. As I entered the hallway, a 'whoosh' of air flew past me, knocking me to the staircase with a thud.

I frantically looked around, gasping for air as the main door swung open.

"Jer!"

I only just realised Jeremy never answered when I came home. Will all the speed I could muster, I sprinted up the stairs and bolted into his room.

"No…"

I rushed over to his bed where he lay unconscious. "Jeremy! Jeremy! Please, Jer! Wake up!" I screamed. I frantically shook his body, screaming for him to waken when he suddenly took a sharp breath and his eyes shot open.

* * *

About 20 minutes had passed. The ambulance came and took John to hospital. I was sat on the bottom of the stairs as paramedics waltzed in and out of the house with the police. Stefan arrived. As he approached the door, a police man stopped him from entering.

I stood from the stairs, "No, it's okay. He's with me." I informed him.

He let Stefan pass and he embraced me in his warmth.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"No…" I replied. How

I clasped his hand in mine and led him up stairs to Jeremy. He told me something that shook me to my core.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as we entered his room.

"Anna gave him some of her blood and then he took some pills," I sighed, the thought of him becoming a vampire petrified me, "He looked alright, but so do you. I-I just don't know."

He nodded and took Jeremy's face in his hands, tilting his head to face him.

"Look at me." Stefan instructed him.

Jeremy huffed and twisted out of his grasp, "I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same."

"Should I take him to the hospital? What should I do?" I asked. I was panicking; I didn't know how to handle a situation like this.

Stefan shook his head, "No, he's fine."

"You mean I'm _not_ a vampire? Damn it!" Jeremy punched his fist into the bed.

"What the hell Jer! Why would you want that?" I gasped. _Fucking idiot, Jer!_

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead."

I looked away. I couldn't look at him right now.

Stefan grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down onto the bed.

"I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try and kill yourself right now, you could _really_ die." Stefan warned him but it was like talking to a brick wall.

Jeremy turned away from him, but Stefan wasn't having it. He slapped my little brother on the face, "Hey! Do you understand me?!"

"Stefan…"

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, I understand."

"Good." Stefan straightened up and walked over to me.

"The pills. What about the pills he took?" I asked.

He sighed, "He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him of that."

A police man knocked at the door, "Miss Gilbert?"

"I'll be right there." I informed him and he nodded.

"You need to be at the hospital." Stefan smiled at me and rubbed my arms.

"I can't leave…"

He cut me off, "No, no, no. I'll stay here with Jeremy."

I nodded, "Okay."

"No, I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy sniggered.

"Yes, you do." I sighed, taking once last look at him before I left.

* * *

I arrived at the hospital, my heart still beating rapidly inside of my chest. The pain almost hurt.

"Bonnie, how's Caroline?" I asked as I approached.

She pressed her lips into a fine line, causing my stomach to turn. "She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it."

My eyes widened, "What? There must be something you can do, a spell of something."

She sighed and I felt a presence nearing behind us.

"She doesn't know how, do you?" It was the sarcastic tone of Damon Salvatore.

"No, I don't."

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that."

"Enough, Damon." I scowled at him.

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie replied.

He smirked and turned his attention on me.

"I can give her some blood."

I sniggered and crossed my hands over my chest, "Not gonna happen."

He rolled his eyes, "No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Alana."

I shook my head, "No. It's too risky, I can't agree to that."

"Do it." I turned to my left, a frown evident on my face as I couldn't conceal my annoyance at Bonnie, "This is _Caroline_. We can't let her die. Do it."

I felt speechless. A part of me knew this may be the only way my best friend would survive through the night, and see another day. Another part of me wanted to believe in the hospitals faith.

Damon smirked again, "If I do this, you and me," He pointed his finger between himself and Bonnie, "We call a truce?"

She shook her head, adamantly, a slight smirk on her own lips.

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Alana." Without another word, Bonnie left the corridor, and in that, leaving Damon and I alone.

He released a strained sigh, "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight."

I nodded in agreement, "I agree," a slight smile appeared on his lips, but quickly faded with what I said next, "One of the tomb vampires broke into my house and nearly killed John."

He frowned, "What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?"

Now I frowned, "Why were you at my house? When?"

He threw his head back, "Come on, Alana, you know I was."

"No, Damon. I don't."

" _Really?_ Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed," I shook my head, and he rolled his eyes, "Come on, we _kissed_ , Alana."

I shook my head, "Seriously, Damon. I don't have time for your games tonight."

"If you want to forget what happened, fine. But I can't."

Before I could reply, Jenna headed out way.

"Alana, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?"

"Where were you?" I asked in anguish.

She sighed, "At the fire department. I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier."

I frowned. I was in complete awe as to how people have been talking to me, and I haven't remembered a single conversation. Was I going mad?

"Jenna, you never told me anything…"

"Yes I did."

"No. Jenna. You didn't."

Maybe I really was going mad.

"Oh!"

I snapped my head to Damon, who was sporting a concerning and slightly demented.

"Mmm, you _got_ to be kidding me." Jenna and I looked at him, confused, he realised that he spoke aloud and without another involuntary word, he walked away. Leaving us both confused and wondering what the hell that was about.

* * *

It was a quiet travel home, almost eerie, you could say. I walked to the porch and put my key into the door. Turning it until I heard the distinctive ' _click'_ before I tried the handle. Once inside, my eyes connected with Stefan's, who was slumped on the floor.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"Alana..." Was all he said as he got off the floor.

"W-what happened?"

"Katherine happened." I turned around, Damon was stood inches from my back as he and Stefan made eye contact. _Could they be right? Could she really be here?_ I didn't want to believe any word of it.

I made my way down the stairs after telling Jer about what happened tonight. I couldn't keep this from him any longer; the guilt was eating me alive. I spoke to Elena on the phone; she told me she wanted no part in this life anymore. To not call her, unless it was regarding something other than the supernatural. I can't lie and say I was alright with her decision in the matter. She upped and left this life behind, left Jer and I, I couldn't do that. I _wouldn't_ do that. But she did, and a part of me would never forgive her for it.

I headed for the kitchen where Stefan and Damon were located. As I approached the door, Stefan approached me.

Placing his hands on my shoulders he looked me in the eyes, "I told Jer, I can't lie anymore. Not to him."

He sighed, "Are you alright?"

 _Was that a serious question?_

"No, Stefan, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

He nodded, "I know. We all did."

Realisation hit me, "Katherine… she was in this house, which means she's been invited in. What are we gonna do?"

"Move."

I turned my attention to Damon as he leaned, ever so casually against my counter top.

"Thanks, Damon. Really helpful." I scowled.

I pulled out a chair and took a seat. I felt as if my legs were just going to buckle from underneath me.

"Katherine wants tou dead; there is zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Alana?" Stefan asked his big brother.

Damon and I linked eyes. I gave him a gentile shake of my head, warning him not to go there.

He didn't heed my warning, as a calculating smirk crept onto his pink lips. "To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We… kissed."

 _If I had a stake handy at this very moment, it would not have a very respectful place in Damon Salvatore's chest._

"And you stupidly thought it was me?" I asked in anger.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked his brother. I could hear that he was annoyed with the sound of tone in his voice.

"Well, you know when two lips pucker and they go," Damon added fuel to the fire and he puckered his lips and made kissing noises. Before I blinked in disgust, Stefan vamp-speed over to Damon, but he re-coiled and sped over to my side before Stefan reached him.

"Don't be so obvious, Stefan." Damon taunted more and more for a reaction.

Stefan was about to move for him once more, but I stopped him. Placing my hand on his chest, I gently pushed him back. "Stefan, don't. He kissed Katherine, not me," I turned to Damon, " _I_ wouldn't do that." Stefan's tense muscles relaxed under my hands.

"Later." He threatened Damon, and he nodded in response.

"Maybe John knows something? There has to be a reason why Katherine wanted him dead." I sighed, and took my place beside Stefan as he mulled over the thought before Damon waded in.

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know."

Stefan frowned, "No, actually Alana's right. John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine, so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk."

Damon sniggered, "I've got a better idea."

I raised an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

He smiled teeth bearing and mischievous. "I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you."

"Is that a good idea?" I asked in angst.

 _Sounded like a terrible idea to me._

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored it will lure her out. She'll make a move." Damon clarified his plan to us.

"Yeah? Then what?" Stefan asked the question that weighed on both our minds.

"Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see."

* * *

I was feeling all sorts of emotions at the moment; they went from feeling anger, to feeling sad and in despair. All of which quite literary summed up everything that happened today.

"Ready for this?" I snapped out of my thought as Stefan and I stopped outside John's hospital room.

I sighed, "No… but we don't have any other choice."

He nodded and we entered the room together.

"John?"

He opened his eyes, one by one. Sheer terror flooded his eyes as he looked at me. I had never seen him in such a struggle as he tried to press the alarm button on the side of his bed, but Stefan grabbed his hand and took the device out of his tightening grip.

He was breathless after such a mediocre task.

"It's me, Alana. I'm not – I'm not Katherine." I clarified to him, and with that, his body began to release all the built up tension.

"We know she did this to you."

"We just need to know why?"

"Where is she?"

"You tell us."

"I don't know."

John was providing no answers, other that he didn't know. I felt like he was lying, I knew he was lying.

He tried to sit up with great struggle, but Stefan pushed him back down flat onto the bed.

"You're a little weak to plat tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?"

John had no fight in him at this time; he relentlessly complied with Stefan and relaxed back. I walked closer to the bed and placed the Gilbert ring in his left palm.

"Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?"

He remained silent.

"She'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us."

"In you?" John practically spat his words like venom.

"In your daughter then."

John turned to me, and for a brief moment, I thought he was going to help up. More fool me.

"My _daughter_ should have driven a stake through your heart by now," He made eye contact with me, "I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me." He looked back at Stefan, "So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter."

I shook my head, " _You_ were never a father. You see the wold in sigh _hatred_. One day… it's gonna get you killed." I had nothing left to say to my _father_ , so I walked out of the room before I really said something I regretted.

* * *

I waited for Stefan outside of the hospital. Just as I turned around, he placed a hand on my back and we began to walk forward.

"I'm – I'm just going home to get Jenna and Jer so we can go to the Lockwoods'. What happened in there, with John?"

Stefan hesitated for a moment before answering, "I… I asked him to leave town."

I sopped walking, Stefan turned to look at me.

"Really? You _asked_ him to leave?"

He smirked, "Okay, I threatened him."

"Good. I need him gone. I know he's my father, but I can't have someone like that in my life. Or Jeremy's life."

"I know."

Stefan braced his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I hugged him tightly, and clutched the back of his shirt in my fists.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

He sighed, pulled away from me, he sighed, "Now. I need to go find Damon."

I shook my head, "Stefan please, don't fight with him."

"No Alana, he tried to kiss you. I'm not okay with that."

I sighed, "Stefan, that's not the problem, Katherine is. She's messing with your heads, and Damon is clearly not stable when it comes to her. The last thing I want, is for anything to get worse."

* * *

"Shit…" Jenna, Jer and I were getting things into the car for the event at the Lockwood mansion. I was carrying a box of freshly made biscuits when I was startled by my phone and nearly dropped them all.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone as I turned the key in the car door.

"Alana? Where are you?"

"I know, Bonnie, I'm late! I'm getting in the car just now, I will be 5 minutes." I hung up the phone before she got time to answer, if she did, I wouldn't have stopped talking, and then we would have been exceptionally late.

* * *

Pulling up to the mansion, we all climbed out and grabbed the food from the trunk.

"Looks like the whole town has turned out." Jer said.

"He was the mayor." I replied to his statement.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" He asked.

I shrugged, and Jenna answered him.

"That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go."

"In and out? It sounds like a plan." Jeremy smiled.

"You guys go in. I'll be right behind you." I clocked Damon a few meters away from me. Jenna nodded and walked away with Jer, and I made my way over to Damon.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Great Alana. Walking on sunshine, thanks for asking." His comment was sarcastic. That I understood, but he was stand-offish towards me.

"Damon."

"Alana."

I rolled my eyes, "I think we should talk about this, Damon. I want to know how you're doing."

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to face me, "I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelganger hijinks ensured. How do you think I'm doing?"

I bit my bottom lip, "Hurt. I think you're hurt, Damon."

"No, I don't get hurt, Alana."

"No, you don't admit you get hurt. You lash out after bottling it all up. Then there's no escape." I clarified. I knew he was hurt, I could see it in his eyes. Hear it in his tone.

His eyes narrowed, and his smirk returned to his lips. "You're scared." I frowned, "You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that."

He began to walk off but stopped.

"You know, why – why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?"

I sighed, looking down to my feet before looking back at Damon, who was awaiting my reply.

"I'm not surprised you kissed me, Damon," I sighed, I wanted to lie, but I couldn't. "I-I'm surprised that you though I'd kiss you back."

He chewed his bottom lip. "Now I'm hurt."

"Damon…" He turned to leave again, but Bonnie speed over to us in a panic.

"Alana!"

"Bonnie? What's happened?"

* * *

Bonnie filled us in on what Katherine had done. She was a _psychopath_ after all. She'd already harmed John, got into Damon's head, and injured Stefan, all within two days of being here.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I asked Stefan as I pressed a damp cloth to the open wound on his stomach. Katherine had rammed a metal pole into him. She was taunting him… us. But for what? What benefit was she gaining from all of this? That was what I wanted to know.

"Yeah, it will heal." He placed a hand on my arm as I sat beside him, cloth still pressed against his stomach.

"I wasn't meaning your wound, Stefan."

She's already got to Damon; I wasn't going to let her get to Stefan too.

He sighed. He knew full well what I meant.

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me."

I nodded.

"I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio." I turned around to face Damon, as Stefan pulled his blood stained shirt down. "We got a crazy ex on the loose." He turned and faced me, "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to _steal your guy._ " He sniggered.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan replied.

Damon shuffled for foot to foot, "Isn't it? I mean, it's only fair since I went after your girl."

"Shut up, Damon." I spat.

I turned to Stefan, "I'm gonna go and check on Jer and Jenna. Let me know when yous are done." He nodded and I placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. I heard Damon moan behind me as I done so.

* * *

I was glad to be home. The Lockwoods was a complete disaster at the least. I wanted to put everything that had happened tonight behind me, start a fresh. I seemed to be starting a lot of those lately. But I couldn't give up, not yet.

I pressed the towel against my damp hair as I climbed out the shower. I always felt a little better after a warm shower and a fresh pair of pj's. I opened the bathroom door and stumbled back a little.

"Damon! You scared me." My heart was pounding as I watched Damon, slightly swaying, leaning against my windowpane.

"Just doing my part in the neighbourhood watch." He replied.

I narrowed my eyes, entering the room further still pressing the towel on my hair.

"And you have to do that in my room?" He never replied, "Thank you. For looking out for us. For me."

Damon smiled slightly, "That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis."

I frowned, "Are you drunk?"

Damon held his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating to me that he only had a little amount to drink. I knew that was a lie.

"You're also upset… that's not a good mix."

He shrugged, "No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

I rolled my eyes and walked closer to him. As I done so, I could smell the alcohol as the potent smell struck my nostrils.

"Damon, don't lie. I know you care."

He looked up at me. I stood before him, hair wet and a towel in my hands.

He took a moment before he replied, "You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believe that you would want to?"

I shook my head, "Damon, I'm not-…" He cut me off before I could finish speaking.

"That's what we've been doing here means something? You're the liar, Alana. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it."

He pushed himself off the window and made his way towards me. I shuffled back.

"And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

I moved back, but he caught my hands, "No."

I tried to fight him off, but he pulled me closer, tightening his grip as he clasped my face. I struggled under his hold as he forcefully placed his lips upon mine. His kiss was strong, yet filled with passion. I nipped at his arm with my nails, which caused him to release me slightly and I pushed out of his grasp.

"Damon! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I was furious. I wiped at my lips, removing the taste of his mouth from mine.

"Lie about _this_ " He had intent. His eyes were filled with lust and desire. I wasn't prepared to give into such needs.

"Damon, stop it! You're better than this." I tried to convince him to stop, but my words were falling on deaf ears.

"That's where you're wrong." He made a move to kiss me again, but this time I was more prepared. As he stepped closer to me, I braced my hands on his chest and pushed him back, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Damon, stop, please!" I panted, "I care about you, I do." He clasped my hand, intertwining our fingers as he slightly smiled. I thought I was getting through to him, that he was just drunk and would regret everything he had done tonight tomorrow. "I do care about you but… I love Stefan."

His smile fell and was replaced with hurt and anger at my words. He moved his hands to my arms and tightened his grip, causing me to wince.

"Ahh, Damon…"

"Alana, what's going on in here?" Damon and I turned to the doorway, where my brother Jeremy stood.

Damon slackened his grip and I pulled my wrists from his grasp, rubbing them gently as I turned to Jer.

"It's okay, Jer. Just go back to bed." I reassured him, he nodded.

"No, it's not okay, Alana." Damon looked towards Jer and then back to me, "He wants to be a vampire."

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Damon whooshed behind my brother and pinned him against the wall.

"NO! Damon stop, please!" I pleaded with him as he chocked Jer under his tight grasp on his throat.

"You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!"

"NO!" I screamed as I heard the crack of Jeremy's neck and he slumped to the floor in a heap of flesh.

I rushed to his side and kneeled beside him as I clutched his head on my knees, "No, no, no, no. Please, no!" I screamed again as I held my little brother's body.

As I looked up, Damon was nowhere in sight. My eyes were blinded with tears as they streamed down my face. I continued to clutch his body and clasped his hand in mine. That's when I noticed it. The metal was cold as it scratched my skin. I looked at Jer's fingers as I pulled them closer. The ring. Jeremy was wearing the Gilbert ring. I laughed through the tears a little, as I knew he wasn't permanently dead.

I sat there, cradling his body, waiting for the moment he would wake up.

* * *

I remained on the floor, cradling Jeremy in my arms as Stefan stood above me.

"He saw the ring, that's why he done it. He knew." Stefan tried to make excuses that I knew weren't true, and I wasn't about to start believing them.

"No, Stefan. He never saw it." I corrected him.

"It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him."

I sniggered as I stroked Jer's hair, "No, there is nothing good about him. Not anymore. He's made his mind up, he knows what he wants. He wants to be hated, he doesn't want to _feel_. It's just easier that way. Now, now he's got his wish."

Tears began to trickle again, "I hate him, Stefan." I sobbed. Stefan kneeled down to the ground beside me, placing a delicate kiss on my shoulder.

"I know. I know."

As Stefan's lips connected with my skin, Jeremy bolted up from my lap, causing me to stumble backwards on the floor in a panic.

Stefan hurried over to him and clasped his face in his hand, examining his eyes.

"Stefan! Is he okay? Is he okay!?" I pleaded desperately.

"He's okay. Shhh, you're okay."

Jeremy struggled for breath as he spoke, "He _killed_ me! _Damon_ killed me!"

"You're okay!" I embraced him and pulled him closer than ever before.

* * *

Jeremy went into his bedroom once he came through from his ordeal. I returned to my own room once I knew he was okay. Stefan was seated in the corner of my bed, waiting from me to return.

I closed the door behind me once I was inside.

I walked over to him and stepped in-between his open legs, he snaked his arms around my waist and hugged me closer as he buried his head into my stomach. I weaved my fingers through his perfect hair.

"Are you okay?"

I licked my lips, "No."

He bowed his head, "I don't think I ever will be again."

He furrowed his brows, and pushed me back so that he could stand. He still held me close as he tilted my chin up so that I made eye contact with him.

"Don't say that, Alana." He pouted slightly.

"Why? It's the truth, Stefan. I-I don't think I will ever be alright again." I replied. The pain from earlier was still very evident in my tone and expression.

"I'm sorry… for all of this. If I-…" I cut him off, I knew what he was gonna say.

 _If I never came here, none of this would have happened._

He's said it once before and even then I chose not to listen. If Stefan never came here, I would have never experienced the things that I have already experienced. And I would never have felt the feelings that I now feel inside. He came here for a reason, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I pressed my finger to his lips, silencing him before he spoke anymore. I felt him smile under my finger as I smiled too. Such a simple connection, spoke a thousand words.

" _I_ love _you,_ Stefan."

"I love you too."

He placed his hands around my jaw, pulling me closer to him; I placed my hands over his and stood on my toes so I was level at his height. He smiled as he placed his lips on mine, and I graciously returned the gesture. His lips were sweet; mine however were puffy and red from crying for hours. Just feeling his skin on mine eased the pain ever so slightly.

Now that he was in my life, I couldn't imagine living without him…

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! Hope this chapter was alright.**

 **Remember, if you dont like it. Don't read! :)**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
